Liés
by Scurfield
Summary: Explorant l'univers, l'Enterprise continue sa route vers des terres inconnues. Mais à bords du vaisseau, Spock agit de plus étrangement. Et qui à donc envoyé cet étrange message les invitants sur La Nouvelle Vulcain? Jamais le Capitaine Kirk ne s'était préparé à ce qui va suivre...[REUPLOAD]
1. Chapitre 1 : Le Message

**Hello tout le monde ! Voici ma première fiction** **l'univers de Star Trek. Je ne suis pas une experte de cet univers ayant regardé très peu d'épisodes et les 3 films de J.J Abrams, mais j'adore le duo Kirk et Spock et j'espère bien vous épater avec cette nouvelle fiction! L'histoire se passe avec les personnages du film de 2009.**

 **Rating : T pour l'instant mais il y aura des passage M au cas où**

 **Pairing : Kirk x Spock**

 **Discalmer : Les personnages et l'univers de Star Trek m'appartiennent pas.**

 **Bonne lecture ;)**

 **[REUPLOAD]**

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Le message

C'était sans surprise que le Capitaine Kirk vit arriver son Officier en second débouler sur le pont principal tel une tempête en furie, soit d'un pas rapide et les sourcils inclinés vers le bas de 0.3 degrés de plus que d'habitude. Sa voix, était tout à fait calme lorsqu'il demanda :

"Capitaine, êtes-vous en mesure de m'expliquer pourquoi nous sommes toujours ici alors que notre mission est achevée ? Je vous rappelle que nous avons un rendez-vous de la plus haute importance dans très exactement 5 jours, 3 heure et 28 minutes, je pense qu'il serait sage de-"

"Stop !"

Kirk se tenait la tête entre ces deux mains pour essayer vainement d'apaiser la migraine qu'il sentait poindre à grande vitesse. Non pas qu'il n'aimait pas le son de la voix de son second mais bon sang elle était parfois si irritante ! Jim venait tout juste de revenir sur le vaisseau après une mission inattendue impliquant la survie d'une civilisation vivant sur une planète de classe M, Tjaria, qui était en danger d'extinction. Depuis quelques années la planète composée d'eau à 96% de sa surface avait vu son nombre d'inondations et de tsunamis augmenter à une vitesse alarmante. Depuis une semaine, les habitants de la planète envoyaient des messages de détresse à travers toute la région galactique dans laquelle ils se trouvaient, le quadra Alpha, pour obtenir de l'aide. Et rapidement, car une vague dévastatrice allait bientôt engloutir totalement les maigres terres qui restaient encore hors de la surface de l'eau. L'Enterprise avait intercepté le message et bien que le sauvetage de cette planète ne fût pas prévu au programme sur leur livret de mission, Kirk avait décidé de leur venir en aide. Suite à un procédé compliqué, les experts scientifiques du vaisseau aidé par le reste des scientifiques de la planète, une solution chimique avait été versée dans l'océan et avait asséché ce dernier de plus de 60% de son volume. La réussite de cette mission restait moyenne car les habitants allaient subir une grande sécheresse. Mais bon, dans l'urgence on obtient parfois des résultats peu brillants. " _ç_ _a va mal passer devant un tribunal de Starfleet",_ pensa distraitement Jim en se levant de son siège. Il se tourna vers son Officier qui le toisait, attendant une réponse. Enfin, aux yeux de Jim seulement car pour la plupart des autres membres de l'équipage, Spock ne faisait que le regarder patiemment sans aucune émotions négative (ni positive par ailleurs).

"Scotty m'a fait savoir qu'on ne pouvait pas immédiatement reprendre la route car suite à l'opération effectuée sur les océans de cette planète, des nuages de gaz ont été dispersés dans son atmosphère et interfèrent avec les propulseurs du vaisseau." Expliqua Kirk patiemment.

Il se dirigea vers le turbo-ascenseur pour se rendre dans ses quartiers. Cette mission l'avait épuisé et il n'était pas d'humeur à débattre avec son ami. Car oui, par la force des choses les deux hommes avaient fini par se lier d'amitié, après toutes les aventures qu'ils avaient vécues ensembles. Pour l'heure, Jim avait besoin d'un bain chaud et d'un lit douillet, mais visiblement, il allait devoir reporter ces projets à plus tard. Spock s'était placé entre lui et la porte, décidé à obtenir une réponse qui lui conviendra mieux que ça. Son agacement était cette fois clairement visible, ce qui était chose rare. Jim était toujours fasciné de voir le visage du vulcain lorsque celui-ci s'animait soudain, même si c'était une micro-expression très rapide qui disparaissait aussitôt qu'elle était arrivée.

"Capitaine, ces interférences ne nous empêchent pas de nous déplacer, et elles disparaîtront totalement lorsque nous auront mis de la distance entre le vaisseau et cette planète." Dit calmement Spock, malgré l'agacement qui était à peine lisible dans ses yeux, mais évident pour ceux de Jim.

"Monsieur Spock, je ne veux faire prendre aucun risque à l'équipage, et tant que Scotty ne m'aura pas assuré que tout est OK nous ne bougerons pas, est-ce que c'est clair ?" Gronda Kirk, qui ne comprenait pas bien l'impatience de son ami. Le visage de Spock s'était à nouveau fermé, dénué de toute expression.

"Très bien." Répondit-il, sans ajouter son habituel "Capitaine". Il disparut derrière les portes de l'ascenseur et Jim soupira.

Il n'aimait pas lorsque Spock oubliait délibérément d'ajouter son grade lorsqu'il lui adressait la parole. C'était toujours le signe d'un désaccord entre eux, et cela arrivait bien plus souvent qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. N'y avait-il pas de manuel pour apprendre à déchiffrer l'attitude vulcaine ? Si un tel livre existait, Jim aurait payé n'importe quel prix pour l'avoir. La seule chose dont il était sûr, c'est que son ami était pressé. Spock devait simplement être impatient de revoir les siens. Sur le chemin menant à sa chambre, Kirk se perdit dans ses pensées. Dans 5 jours, l'Enterprise devait se rendre sur la nouvelle Vulcain afin de discuter du futur concernant la sécurité du patrimoine culturel des Vulcains. évidemment Jim n'était pas la personne la plus concernée et la plus importante pour assister à cette réunion mais ayant contribué au sauvetage du reste de la population en détruisant la foreuse, il y avait été convié. Et une séance avec les plus hautes autorités Vulcaine encore en vie, ça ne se refusait pas. Lorsque Jim avait demandé à Spock quelle _logique_ avait conduit son peuple à l'inviter à une telle réunion il lui avait simplement répondu : "Mon peuple estime que l'importance de votre rôle dans la sauvegarde de notre patrimoine a été suffisamment important pour vous laisser le choix de suivre les évènements futurs le concernant. C'est à vous de choisir si vous acceptez ou non."

Jim tapa le code sur la console de sécurité à l'entrée de sa chambre mais avant qu'il n'ait pu mettre un pied dedans une voix féminine l'appela :

"Capitaine !"

C'était Uhura, encore en uniforme malgré l'heure tardive.

"Lieutenant, que puis-je faire pour vous ?" Demanda Kirk gentiment, sans totalement parvenir à cacher son épuisement.

"C'est à propos du message reçu de Vulcain."

Elle s'arrêta pour lancer un regard circulaire autour d'eux, elle semblait vérifier que personne ne les écoutait.

"Pouvons-nous en parler en privé si possible ?"

Intrigué, Kirk la laissa entrer dans sa chambre. Il y a quelques années la jeune femme n'aurait jamais accepté mais dans le cadre du travail, elle pouvait mettre facilement ses principes de côtés, elle était un roc et un exemple pour l'équipe du point de vue de Jim.

Il fit signe à sa collègue vers la chaise du bureau mais celle-ci secoua la tête. Elle avait une mine préoccupée et Kirk commençait légèrement à être inquiet.

"Bon, que se passe-t-il Uhura ?" Demanda-t-il.

"Voilà, commença-t-elle. Je ne l'avais pas fait avant parce que cela me semblait stupide de le faire, mais en regardant l'origine du message vulcain, j'ai découvert quelque chose d'étrange. Le message, il n'a pas la moindre trace numérique d'où il a été envoyé ! On dirait que les informations des métadonnées ont été supprimées ou cachées." Expliqua-t-elle.

Jim haussa les sourcils.

"En effet, c'est assez étrange... "

La jeune femme hocha la tête et commença à marcher en rond dans la pièce.

"Oui, c'est exactement ce que je me suis dit ! Pourquoi donc les Vulcains feraient une chose pareille, ils ne mentent pas et n'ont donc rien à cacher ? Pourquoi supprimer l'adresse de l'émetteur du message ?"

"Je l'ignore" Répondit Kirk, qui n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Il releva soudain la tête.

"Et d'ailleurs, d'où vous est venue l'idée de tracer l'origine de ce message ? Vous l'avez dit avant, les vulcains n'ont rien à cacher." Demanda-t-il.

Uhura sourit.

"Eh bien, vous savez ce nuage de gaz qui interfère avec les moteurs depuis hier ? Il s'avère qu'il empêche également l'échange de transmissions longues distance ! Il est impossible que ce massage nous soit parvenu ce matin ! Il a dû arriver hier."

Kirk fronça les sourcils. Décidément cela devenait vraiment intriguant. Assez pour penser que le vaisseau était peut-être en danger.

"Cela ressemble à un piège destiné à nous amener sur la nouvelle Vulcain, ce qui n'a vraiment aucun sens. Les vulcains ne font pas de piège enfin !" S'exclama Kirk.

"Oui, approuva Uhura. Et pour un piège tendu par des Vulcains, il serait extrêmement enfantin."

"Hm, pas tant que ça au final." Lança Kirk en accompagnant le Lieutenant vers la sortie. "Sans vous, il est peu probable que quiconque ne se soit rendu compte de ces faits étranges." Lui dit-il en souriant. Il était heureux de superviser quelqu'un d'aussi intelligent que cette femme, et cela le rendit fier.

"Que comptez-vous faire ?" Demanda Uhura une fois dans le couloir.

"Faites comme si de rien était. Si le message à bien été envoyé de l'intérieur, il y a quelqu'un avec des intentions cachées sur ce vaisseau. On ne sait encore rien des raisons qu'ils l'ont poussé à agir de la sorte. Je vais essayer de voir avec le reste de l'équipage, faites de même de votre côté, je doute d'avoir les mêmes talents d'enquêteur que vous Lieutenant."

La noiraude lui sourit et lui souhaita bonne nuit avant de partir vers ses quartiers. Le capitaine jeta un rapide coup d'œil dans le couloir avant d'aller enfin se coucher. Il ne vit pas la silhouette bouger du coin du mur et l'éloigner du couloir aussi silencieux d'une ombre.

Le lendemain à son réveil, Kirk remarqua qu'il faisait très chaud. Ce qui était étrange, car la température était normalement réglée sur 21° dans ses quartiers. Elle devait être cassée. Couvert de sueur, il prit rapidement une douche fraîche avant d'enfiler un uniforme noir de Starfleet, laissant à contrecœur son chandail doré dans son armoire. Aujourd'hui, il n'était pas de service. Avec le sauvetage d'hier, il avait énormément de paperasse à remplir, sans oublier sa visite médicale obligatoire qu'il avait pris soin de repousser dans un coin de sa tête jusqu'à présent. Il sorti de sa chambre et salua des officiers en service et se dirigea en trottinant vers la salle de sport. Jim tenait à maintenir son corps en meilleure forme possible. Il ne devait pas simplement utiliser sa tête pour tenir son rôle de Capitaine, il devait également être en mesure de se battre s'il devait protéger son équipage. Kirk n'osait pas se l'avouer mais il jalousait énormément les races extraterrestres ayant une force physique supérieure à la sienne. Pourquoi donc les humains étaient-ils aussi faibles physiquement ?

"C'est principalement une question de gravité." Fit une voix dans son dos.

Kirk fût tellement surpris qu'il failli tomber du tapis de course sur lequel il s'entraînait.

"Spock !" Dit-il, tentant de calmer les battements de son cœur affolé (et de ne pas paraître trop surpris). Il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il parlait à haute voix.

"Capitaine." Répondit Spock d'un ton neutre.

"Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?" Demanda Kirk en s'approchant de lui.

Spock le regarda, insondable. Il portait son uniforme bleu habituel, ses cheveux parfaitement ajustés sur sa tête, les mains dans le dos, droit comme un i. Le Spock habituel en somme.

"J'étais sur le chemin du réfectoire lorsque j'ai entendu votre voix depuis le couloir." Répondit-il.

Jim s'approcha encore mais se souvint au dernier moment qu'il ne devait pas sentir la rose. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil vers Spock et sût immédiatement que c'était une mauvaise idée de venir plus près. Il resta donc à une distance de 2 mètres, ce qui était dérangeant pour Jim qui pouvait moins bien déceler les émotions cachées de son ami.

"Et qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?" Demanda Jim qui ne comprenait pas bien pourquoi son Officier s'était donné la peine de s'arrêter.

"Je suis venu vous dire que le vaisseau est prêt à repartir. Votre ingénieur en chef n'a pas voulu repartir au milieu de la nuit, j''ai donc attendu la première occasion pour vous en informer." Expliqua-t-il.

 _Il était resté debout toute la nuit ?_ Se demanda Jim en passant une serviette autour de ses épaules.

"Très bien, merci monsieur Spock. Je vais donner l'ordre de repartir." Acquiesça Jim.

Il crût voir un instant un sourire de satisfaction traverser le visage du vulcain avant de se dire qu'il avait dû rêver. Le visage de Spock n'avait absolument pas changé. Il était juste en train de le fixer.

Quoi ?

"Heu... Encore quelque chose monsieur Spock ?" Demanda Kirk, se sentant tout à coup mal à l'aise. Habituellement il aimait bien être regardé mais là ça devenait presque gênant venant de Spock.

"Rien Capitaine." Répondit-il aussi neutre qu'une machine.

Ils restèrent ainsi pendant un temps indéterminés, très long aux yeux de Jim qui se sentait de plus en plus inconfortable. Spock n'avait pas l'air de vouloir partir. Il avait l'air d'attendre quelque chose. Mais quoi au juste ? Sentant sa température corporelle grimper comme plus tôt ce matin, Jim s'éloigna pour retourner sur le tapis de course. Il sentait un trop plein d'énergie depuis qu'il s'était levé et après sa conversation avec Spock il avait envie de courir 20 kilomètres sans s'arrêter. Jim ne se savait pas hyperactif. C'était peut-être le fait de vivre enfermé sur l'Enterprise qui lui faisait ressentir le besoin de se défouler.

"Dites-moi Spock, vous ne deviez pas aller prendre votre petit-déjeuner ?"

"Oui Capitaine."

Jim commença à être agacé.

"Et... vous n'y allez pas ?"

"J'attends que vous donniez l'ordre à l'Enterprise de reprendre sa route Capitaine." Répondit Spock qui avait posé sa main sur l'appareil de course. Jim l'arrêta une nouvelle fois, exaspéré à présent.

"Oui je sais ! Je vais donner l'ordre, mais bon sang laissez-moi cinq minutes !" Cria presque Kirk.

Il descendit de l'appareil et sans prendre la peine de se changer, sortit précipitamment de la salle, Spock sur ses talons. Parfait, il était énervé maintenant ! Cet ordinateur ambulant allait le suivre pour voir s'il faisait bien son boulot ! Il déboula en trombe sur la passerelle sous les yeux étonnés des autres membres de l'équipage en service. Quelques femmes eurent un sourire en coins en voyant son T-Shirt trempé de sueur, faisant agréablement ressortir ses muscles.

"Qu'y-a-t-il Capitaine ?" Demanda Sulu qui remplaçait le poste du Capitaine lors de son congé.

"Vous pouvez reprendre la route, dit Jim. Cap sur la nouvelle Vulcain."

Puis, jetant un regard qui disait "Voilà content ?" à Spock, il sorti de la salle sans un regard derrière lui. Spock n'avait pas bronché. Jim mourrait de chaud et courra presque sous la douche de la salle de sport. L'eau froide lui fit du bien. Se sentant plus apaisé, il senti son ventre gargouiller. Il était déjà 9h30. Il n'y avait plus grand monde dans la cafétéria lorsque Jim y entra, excepté la dernière personne qu'il avait envie de voir pour le moment.

Il alla se servir un café noir avec un croissant, un carré de beurre et un grand jus d'orange au réplicateur. Le café n'était pas fameux sur le vaisseau mais le jus d'orange avait le mérite d'être authentique. Un des ingénieurs qui avait conçu l'Enterprise avait eu la brillante idée de planter des arbres fruitiers à la place de simple plante pour la réserve d'oxygène.

Jim s'assis à une table en prenant soins de tourner le dos au vulcain. à peine avait-il mangé la première morce de son croissant qu'un visage apparu dans son champ de vision.

"Capitaine."

C'était Spock.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?" Demanda Jim en levant les yeux au ciel.

"Je voulais vous remercier d'avoir permis à l'Enterprise de reprendre la route." Dit Spock.

"Mais ne remercier par monsieur Spock, c'était mon travail après tout." Répondit Jim sarcastiquement. Spock n'allait pas le déceler de toute manière.

"Bien Capitaine." Dit Spock avant de faire demi-tour pour retourner vers sa table.

"Spock attendez." Dit Jim.

Cette fois, celui-ci pu voir la fugace expression de surprise qui avait traversé les traits de son ami. Spock était en effet surpris de voir son Capitaine changer ainsi de comportement alors qu'il le savait de mauvaise humeur.

"Venez donc vous joindre à moi." Proposa Jim, qui se sentait soudain de meilleure humeur. Voir le vulcain aussi docile lui remonta rapidement le moral. Et puis après tout, manger seul c'était plutôt déprimant, même s'il doutait que cela importe à l'Officier en second.

"D'accord."

Spock alla cherche son plateau et pris place en face du capitaine. Son assiette était bien remplie, des plats vulcains mais également de salades terriennes et un croissant.

"Hé ben, vous avez l'appétit on dirait" Dit Jim en buvant son café.

"En effet, mon appétit semble avoir augmenté ses derniers jours." Répondit Spock qui mangea rapidement toute la salade et une partie des mets vulcains.

Jim ouvrit son croissant en deux avec un couteau puis étala le beurre à l'intérieur avant de mordre dedans avec enthousiasme.

"Est-ce ainsi que les croissant terriens se mangent ?" Demanda le vulcain après avoir vu Jim manger le croissant.

Jim ne pût s'empêcher de pouffer. Parler de la façon de manger des croissants avec du beurre le plus sérieusement du monde avec un Vulcain, check.

"Pas obligatoirement, mais c'est bien meilleur ainsi." Répondit Jim.

"Je vois."

Spock se leva et alla rapidement chercher un carré de beurre, puis, il ouvrit son croissant exactement de la même façon que Jim et tartina le beurre à l'intérieur avant de mordre dedans. Jim l'avait regardé faire sans rien dire. Mastiquant la nourriture, le vulcain leva les yeux vers Jim qui ne put s'empêcher de déglutir.

"Je comprends mieux." Dit-il simplement.

Kirk explosa de rire. Tellement sérieux ! Pourquoi devait-il toujours dire des choses aussi sérieusement ? On parlait de croissant là ! Mais Kirk s'en fichait, il avait enfin retrouvé une bonne entente avec le Vulcain qui ne semblait plus être aussi irritable que la journée précédente. Les soucis envolés de son esprit, Kirk finit tranquillement son repas avec son ami qui dû partir car il était de service. Il le regarda quitter la salle et fixa la porte par laquelle il était sorti pendant plusieurs minutes, perdu dans ses pensées. C'était étrange et agréable de souffler un peu, mais Jim commençait déjà à s'ennuyer sans la présence de Spock. Kirk se rappela les moments passés avec lui et ressentit à nouveau une bouffée de chaleur l'envahir. Il avait de la fièvre ou quoi ? Ne voulant aucunement faire un tour à l'infirmerie pour se faire sermonner, Jim marcha dans les couloirs avant de s'arrêter près d'une alcôve dans un mur. C'était les kits médicaux de secours du vaisseau, il y en avait à chaque étage à peu près tous les 100 mètres. Un thermomètre s'y trouvait. Jim pris l'instrument qui ressemblait à une petite calculatrice avec deux patchs rond rattachés à des fils. Il mit un patch sur sa tempe et un autre juste en dessous de son aisselle. L'écran de l'appareil lui indiqua immédiatement quelques informations de base sur son état physique. Rythme cardiaque, masse corporelle, respiration, température... 37,8°.

"Génial..." Maugréera-t-il. Bon ce n'était pas encore une grosse fièvre et d'ailleurs Jim ne sentait pas mal, il se sentait légèrement engourdi avait juste _chaud._ Quelle était la partie la plus fraîche sur le vaisseau ? Il n'y avait malheureusement pas de piscine.

Comme guidé par une force obscure, Jim traversa le bâtiment. Il ne le laissait guidé par ses pas, l'esprit entièrement vide. Il mit bien 20 minutes jusqu'à se retrouver tout à l'arrière de celui-ci. Il ne venait que rarement ici, c'était juste au-dessus de la salle des moteurs près de l'ingénierie. Il entendait un bruit découlement, comme celui d'un petit ruisseau. Avançant doucement, Jim parcouru encore trois couloirs, guidé par ce son si délicieux à ses oreilles. Soudain, il se trouva nez-à-nez avec une grande fontaine qui se trouvait au milieu d'un grand espace circulaire menant à différentes salles. Il n'y avait que deux personne présentes, qui discutaient en buvant un café près d'un réplicateur. Elles ne firent pas attention à lui, il ne portait pas son chandail doré et marchait silencieusement. La fontaine représentait Vénus qui tenait au-dessus de sa tête un coquillage d'où s'écoulait de l'eau qui formait une magnifique parabole autour d'elle. Jim avait l'impression de flotter dans les airs. Son sang bouillonnait à l'intérieur de lui, il n'avait qu'une envie, offrir son corps à cette eau cristalline qui avait l'air tellement fraîche. Il retira ses chaussures et sans prendre la peine d'enlever ses vêtements, se glissa dans la fontaine qui était passablement profonde et mis la tête sous l'eau, fermant ses yeux et son esprit au reste du monde.

* * *

 **Et voilà pour commencer cette histoire, j'attends vos reviews avec impatience et je vous dis à la prochaine ! Bye bye!**


	2. Chapitre 2 : J'avais chaud

**Bonjour à tous ! Voici un nouveau chapitre, j'espères qu'il vous plaira autant que le premier.**

 **Merci à tous/toutes pour vos review ça me fais très plaisir et je me régale en vous lisant !**

 **Bonne lecture ;)**

* * *

Chapitre 2 : J'avais chaud

"T'as entendu ça toi aussi ?

"Oui, c'est de la folie ! Tu crois qu'il a perdu la tête ?"

"Haha mais non, il a toujours été un peu excentrique non ?"

"Ouais t'as raison, ça doit sûrement être une technique pour draguer des filles !"

Le Commandant Spock releva une troisième fois la tête du microscope sur lequel il était penché et les voix derrière lui se turent. Il se retourna pour voir les deux jeunes enseignes qui semblaient excitées par un événement récent.

"Puis-je savoir ce qui vous intéresse au point de ne plus surveiller les échantillons d'ADN que je vous ai donné ?" Demanda poliment Spock en arrêtant la centrifugeuse.

Les deux hommes rougirent légèrement et l'un d'entre eux prit la parole.

"Nous pensions que vous étiez au courant monsieur" Dit-il, "Vous êtes l'Officier en Second après tout."

Spock leva un sourcil.

"De quoi devrais-je être au courant ?" Demanda-t-il.

"C'est le Capitaine Kirk monsieur" Dit l'enseigne avant de lâcher un rire incontrôlé.

De plus en plus décontenancé, Spock se tourna vers l'autre jeune homme qui rigolait également.

"Il est... HAHA... La... HAHA La fontaine !" Réussit-il à articuler avant d'exploser, accompagnant son camarade dans un fou rire prolongé.

Laissant les deux hommes hilares derrière lui, Spock couru dans les couloirs de l'Enterprise à la recherche de son Capitaine. Il avait parlé de fontaine. Y avait-il une fontaine à bord ? Spock se dirigea vers le tableau de commande le plus proche et fît une recherche sur la carte du vaisseau. Il localisa un point d'eau important qui se trouvait à l'arrière du bâtiment. Il était possible qu'une fontaine se trouvât là-bas, après tous les moteurs bénéficiaient d'un système de refroidissement en eau, alors pourquoi pas faire une fontaine tant qu'on y était ? Typiquement humain.

Plus Spock avançait en direction de la fontaine, plus les couloirs étaient occupés. Des membres de l'équipage avaient visiblement quittés leurs postes pour voir un spectacle des plus amusant. Toutefois, ils regagnèrent vite leurs postes respectifs au passage de l'Officier scientifique, bien qu'il n'en ait pas donné l'ordre. Pourquoi affichaient-ils tous une expression apeurée lorsqu'ils le voyaient ? Si c'était bel et bien de la peur...

Poursuivant son chemin, Spock entendit bientôt des bruits d'éclaboussures et des rires joyeux. Il suivit encore trois couloirs et déboula dans une grande pièce circulaire. Il y avait au moins une vingtaine de personnes, toutes agglutinées autour de la fontaine. Se frayant un chemin parmi la foule, Spock vit enfin le spectacle que tous admiraient. Son Capitaine était assis dans la fontaine, ayant son bas d'uniforme pour seul vêtement, et rigolait bêtement en jouant avec l'eau qui tombait du coquillage de pierre tel un enfant qui découvre les premières joies du bain. Trop choqué pour réagir, Spock observa Kirk essayant de tirer une des femmes de l'équipage pour qu'elle le rejoigne dans l'eau.

"Allez venez-vous amuser !" Rigola-t-il.

La jeune femme riait tout en essayant de se dégager.

"Capitaine."

Jim s'était figé. Toutes les personnes présentes se tournèrent vers Spock. Il avait dû hausser la voix pour couvrir tous les rires et les bavardages, mais peut-être avait-il parlé trop fort. Spock étant vulcain sa voix était naturellement plus forte, pas plus aiguë ou grave, mais simplement qu'elle avait plus de portée. Durant ses premières années à vivre parmi les humains il avait rapidement compris que ceux-ci pouvaient être parfois effrayés ou surpris par une telle voix, il avait donc dû adapter son volume de parole. Quelques personnes reconnurent le Commander et repartirent à leurs postes non sans observer du coin de l'œil la fontaine en partant. Certaines restèrent à l'affût dans les couloirs voisins. Une fois à peu près seuls, Le vulcain s'avança plus près du bassin, très doucement.

"Spock !" Fit Jim avec un sourire scintillant.

Le Vulcain vit immédiatement qu'il n'était pas dans son état normal. Il avait les pupilles dilatées, son flux sanguin très élevé ce qui avait pour conséquence d'avoir coloré ses joues d'un rose tout à fait charmant, et-

Qu'est-ce qu'il avait dit ?

Secouant la tête, il s'avança plus près du bassin.

"Capitaine, pouvez-vous m'expliquer ce que vous faites dans cette fontaine ?" Demanda prudemment Spock.

Il devait y aller en douceur, peut-être le Capitaine était sous l'emprise d'un médicament ou d'une drogue quelconque. Jim s'était approché de lui en quelques brasses souples et puissantes. Il sorti la tête de l'eau et s'ébroua comme un chien, ses cheveux blonds envoyant valser des gouttes d'eau qui scintillèrent dans les airs. Il s'accouda au rebord de la fontaine et leva ses yeux bleu azur vers Spock qui n'osait plus bouger. Ce qui était totalement illogique. Il senti un long frisson le parcourir de la tête aux pieds. Il voyait bien que le Capitaine n'était pas dans son état normal, mais le voir ainsi le rendait lui aussi étrange. Il était comme happé par son regard. Par le bleu de ses yeux. Faisant un gros effort pour sortir de cette torpeur, le vulcain, sans briser le contact visuel avec Jim, baissa sa main vers sa ceinture et réussit à appuyer sur le bouton de son communicateur.

"Allô, Docteur McCoy ? Ici le Commandant Spock."

Il y eu un petit crépitement puis...

"Oui je vous reçois Spock. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?" Répondit le médecin tout à fait détendu qui n'avait pas l'air d'être au courant de la petite baignade improvisée du Capitaine sur le vaisseau.

"Serait-il possible d'envoyer quelqu'un ici ? Je suis avec le Capitaine, et il ne semble pas être dans son état normal." Expliqua le vulcain qui regardait toujours Jim dans les yeux.

Celui-ci c'était approché tout près de lui et leurs visages n'étaient plus très loin. Spock pouvait voir chaque goutte qui dégoulinait sur son visage et les sentait s'écraser sur sa main posée sur le rebord de pierre.

"Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ?" demanda le médecin en chef soudain inquiet. Ne bougez pas, j'arrive immédiatement, où êtes-vous précisément ?"

"à l'arrière du vaisseau, juste au-dessus de la salle des machines, vers... la fontaine." Répondit Spock.

"Quoi ? La fontaine ? Bon, très bien j'arrive... terminé." Dit McCoy, surpris, avant de couper la communication.

Spock relâcha le bouton du communicateur. Il n'y avait à présent plus personne dans la salle, seulement le bruit apaisant de l'écoulement de l'eau de la fontaine et la respiration profonde de Jim. La même qu'adoptaient les humains lorsqu'ils dormaient profondément.

"Capitaine, pourquoi êtes-vous là ?" Chuchota doucement Spock, essayant de trouver la raison du comportement étrange de son ami.

"J'avais chaud." Répondit Kirk simplement, comme si c'était l'évidence même.

Spock ne savait pas si l'humain se moquait de lui. Il était difficile pour lui de déceler le sarcasme humain. Pour son peuple le concept même d'ironie était tout à fait incompréhensible.

"Vous aviez chaud ?" Répéta Spock pour tenter de lui en faire dire davantage.

"Oui, j'avais si chaud Spock !" S'insurgea le blond. "Mais ça va mieux maintenant... Je suis... Depuis que vous êtes là, j'ai moins chaud..." Murmura-t-il doucement en s'enfonçant dans l'eau claire.

Ses yeux regardaient à présent dans le vague. Il était assis au fond de la piscine, la fin de son torse et sa tête dépassant la surface de l'eau. Ses mains reposaient mollement sur ses cuisses, il avait l'air d'un petit enfant assis dans son bain.

Depuis qu'il était là ? Spock ne comprenait rien au délire de son supérieur. Au moins, il se tenait tranquille et n'avait pas l'air de souffrir, ce qui était une bonne chose. Spock n'aurait pas supporté de devoir maîtriser son Capitaine seul, non pas qu'il n'aurait pas réussi, mais en ce moment et plus que jamais le vulcain se dit que ce serait une très mauvaise idée de le toucher. Il était télépathe par le toucher et si Jim subissait un dysfonctionnement cérébral en cet instant on ne savait pas ce qui pouvait arriver. Les craintes de Spock se réalisèrent juste à cet instant, le coupant en pleine réflexion.

Changeant tout à coup d'attitude, Jim s'était avancé rapidement vers le vulcain et avait bondi les bras en avant afin de le faire basculer dans le bassin en l'attrapant par son uniforme.

"Venez avec moi Spock !" Braillait Jim à répétition. "Allez ! Venez avec moi !"

Son ton devenait de plus en plus suppliant et sa poigne de plus en plus forte, à tel point que Spock avait du mal à se libérer de son emprise. Heureusement, ses mains s'étaient agrippées à son uniforme plutôt qu'à sa peau. Cet état dans lequel Kirk se trouvait avait apparemment décuplé sa force. Spock tira plus fort sur son uniforme et Jim finit par le lâcher, le faisant basculer sur le sol.

"Spock ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu faaaiiisss ?" Criait Jim, qui avait maintenant l'air de ressentir quelque chose de désagréable. "Reviens ! J'ai chaud ! ... Reviens je te dis !"

Le Vulcain avait atterri sur son postérieur et perdit un instant son masque d'impassibilité. Il regardait à présent Jim avec un mélange d'inquiétude, de surprise et de curiosité. Pourquoi Jim avait-il subitement abandonné le vouvoiement ? Qu'est-ce qui avait provoqué ce changement soudain ? Alors qu'il remuait tout un tas de questions Spock entendit des bruits de pas pressés venir du couloir opposé duquel il était arrivé. McCoy apparu, essoufflé, accompagné de deux autres infirmières qui poussaient un brancard. Ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée, pensa Spock. Jim délirait toujours dans l'eau, il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir remarqué la présence des nouveaux arrivés.

"Spock ! Spock ! Reviens Spock !" Hurlait-il en agitant les bras dans l'eau.

McCoy s'approcha de la fontaine avec des yeux ronds tandis que le vulcain se relevait.

"Mon dieu mais qu'est-ce qu'il a ?!" S'exclama-t-il en regardant son Capitaine se débattre dans l'eau comme un diable en continuant à crier au Vulcain de le rejoindre.

"Je l'ignore, répondit Spock d'une vois neutre. Il a dit qu'il avait chaud, et il n'a pas l'air de vouloir quitter cet endroit."

McCoy soupira. Jim, qu'est-ce que tu as encore fais ? Il se mit en face de lui et commença à sortir des outils d'analyse et son tricoder afin de commencer son diagnostic.

"Ses signes vitaux ont l'air normaux, mais il a une forte fièvre." Commenta-t-il.

"Oui, d'où les hallucinations ?" Affirma Spock plus qu'il ne le demanda.

"Hm, difficile à dire…" Marmonna le médecin tout en sortant une seringue qui n'échappa pas au regard du Vulcain.

"Qu'est-ce que vous allez lui injecter ? Il a peut-être été en contact avec une drogue ou un autre produit chimique !" Dit Spock plus fort qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Son calme habituel semblait l'avoir quitté depuis qu'il avait pénétré cette salle et vu Jim dans cette maudite fontaine.

"Son sang n'indique aucune anomalie, c'est juste un tranquillisant alors laissez-moi faire mon travail monsieur Spock." Grogna le médecin avant de prendre agilement Jim par le bras et lui planter violemment l'aiguille dedans.

Spock ne laissa rien paraître mais il s'en voulu d'avoir perdu ainsi son sang-froid et fait preuve de stupidité. Bien sûr, le médecin était le mieux qualifié pour s'occuper de Jim en cet instant.

"Aouch !" Cria Jim.

Il écarta son bras et sembla enfin réaliser qu'il y avait quelqu'un en face de lui.

"Vous m'avez fait mal !" Geignit-t-il.

"Jim c'est moi." Dit-McCoy en passant une lampe dans ses iris. "Dis-moi comment tu te sens, est-ce que tu as mal quelque part ?"

Le blond semblait se calmer à vue d'œil. Il regardait autour de lui d'un air perdu et passa la main sur son visage sans avoir l'air de reconnaître son ami.

"J'ai chaud, il faut... que Spock... vienne tout de suite." Marmonna-t-il d'une voix lente. "Dites-lui de venir, j'ai... si chaud…"

Ses yeux se fermèrent petit à petit et il finit par s'endormir. Les deux infirmières virent aider McCoy à soulever Jim et à l'installer sur le brancard, avant de l'emmener en direction de l'infirmerie. Le médecin en chef se tourna vers Spock.

"Venez avec moi, visiblement vous avez quelque chose à voir avec son état." Lança-t-il.

"Que voulez-vous dire ?"

"Eh bien, c'est _vous_ qu'il a appelé." Répondit McCoy d'un ton indéchiffrable.

Sans regarder si le vulcain le suivait, il quitta la pièce rapidement, laissant Spock aussi figé que la statue qu'il lui faisait face. Il fixa encore longuement la fontaine les poings serrés avant de s'éloigner vers la porte. Avant de quitter les lieux, il frappa un grand coup contre le mur, laissant un trou dans le métal derrière lui.

/

à peine Jim ouvrit les yeux qu'il les referma aussitôt. La lumière dans la pièce était éblouissante et un mal de crâne atroce le prenait. Qu'est-ce que c'était douloureux ! Il entendait un bip régulier qui lui apprit immédiatement l'endroit où il se trouvait. Parfais, l'infirmerie. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu se passer ?

"Il est réveillé docteur." Fit une voix féminine.

"Bien."

C'était McCoy. Jim entendit des pas s'approcher et le bruit que fit son ami en fouillant dans ses affaires médicales. Son sens de l'ouïe lui semblait beaucoup trop développé en cet instant. Léonard prit la température de Jim et vérifia son état puis demanda :

"Jim, comment te sens-tu ?"

"..."

"Jim je sais que tu es réveillé, fais un effort, je t'ai remis une dose d'antidouleur."

Kirk n'avait pas envie de parler. Ni d'ouvrir les yeux, ni de faire quoi se soit d'autre en fait. Il avait l'impression de vivre la plus grosse gueule de bois de sa vie. Rien que le fait d'être conscient lui demandait un effort incroyable et le sommeil profond dans lequel il se trouvait deux minutes auparavant ne lui manquait déjà. Péniblement, il réussit à ouvrir à moitié les yeux et vit McCoy assis à côté de lui, qui le regardait d'un air soucieux.

"J'ai chaud..." Réussit-il à articuler.

Le médecin en chef tourna son regard autre part dans la pièce et Jim se demanda vers qui il s'était tourné.

"Pas étonnant, tu as de la fièvre."

Le docteur s'agita légèrement sur son siège. Il semblait gêné. Jim ne se souvenait pas des événements l'ayant conduit ici et il commençait légèrement à paniquer.

"Qu'est-ce qui m'est arrivé ?" Demanda-t-il d'une voix faible.

"Tu ne t'en souviens pas ?" S'exclama le docteur.

"Non... J'ai l'impression d'avoir rêvé." Répondit-il.

"Quelle est la dernière chose dont tu te souviennes ?" Demanda McCoy.

Jim réfléchit. Il avait tellement mal à la tête que cela lui était difficile de se concentrer. Se redressant légèrement sur ses coudes, il ouvrit un peu plus les yeux. L'infirmerie était entièrement vide, il était le seul patient. C'était bon signe, cela voulait dire qu'il n'y avait pas eu d'autres personnes impliquées. Le vaisseau n'était pas non plus en alerte.

"Hé bien…"

Jim fronça les sourcils. Il sentait une présence non loin de lui. Quelqu'un d'autre se trouvait dans la pièce. Il tourna la tête de l'autre côté et vis Spock assis sur un des lits, immobile.

"Spock, vous êtes là aussi ?"

Spock ne répondit pas mais acquiesça de la tête. Si on mettait de côté sa respiration, on aurait dit une statue. Quelque chose n'allait pas... Mais quoi ?

"Allez Jim, il faut que je sache à quel moment tu as perdu connaissance." Dit McCoy.

"Je... Je suis allé manger avec Spock à la cafétéria." Dit-il en quittant ledit Spock des yeux.

"Hier ?"

"N.…Non ce matin, enfin..." Bafouilla le blond.

"Tu es resté inconscient toute la nuit Jim, ainsi que la bonne partie de la journée, il est 13h." Lui informa McCoy.

"Je vois." Dit simplement Kirk.

Spock s'agita sur le lit voisin. Il avait l'air extrêmement inconfortable et n'arrêtait pas de regarder tous les endroits possibles _sauf_ Jim. Cela le démangea plus que voulu. En général, Spock ne détournai pas le regard. C'était leur canal de communication principal à tous les deux.

"Tu es donc allé manger à la cafétéria avec Spock, bon, est ensuite ?" S'impatienta Léonard.

"Après le repas j'ai eu très chaud et je suis sorti dans le couloir, et après...", continua Jim.

Il fronça les sourcils. Tout devenait très flou dans sa mémoire. Comme si on avait déposé un voile opaque sur ses souvenirs.

"Ah oui ! J'ai pris ma température avec un des kits médicaux d'urgence. Et ensuite... je... ne me souviens pas."

Tandis qu'il replongeait dans ses souvenirs, les yeux de Jim se firent plus troubles. Tout était confus dans sa mémoire. Il se souvenait avoir été comme emporté par un besoin irrépressible de soulager son état de chaleur intense, que son corps le démangeait d'une fièvre brutale. Que du feu coulait dans ses veines, tel une transformation douloureuse. Il avait aussi l'impression d'avoir rêvé d'une grande fontaine. Il ignorait pourquoi, il était peu probable qu'une fontaine se trouve à bord du vaisseau. Dans son rêve, il nageait dans le bassin frais de cette fontaine, mais cela n'avait pas été suffisant, non. Il s'était senti bien dans l'eau pendant un instant, mais la sensation désagréable était revenue.

D'ailleurs en ce moment même, et malgré la perfusion dans son bras, le Capitaine Kirk se sentait fiévreux et... excité.

Quoi ?!

Il ouvrit les yeux avec horreur, et regarda vers son entrejambe. Non ce n'était pas possible ! Pourquoi ? Cela n'avait aucun sens ! Il y eu un petit ricanement à côté de lui qui lui fît comprendre que McCoy s'en était rendu compte bien avant lui et qu'il avait mis un moment à se rendre compte lui-même de son état. S'il avait été seul avec son ami médecin, Jim aurait ri avec lui et ignoré ce petit incident mais il s'avérait que Spock se trouvait dans la pièce. Et Jim commençait à sentir le rouge lui monter inévitablement aux joues. Réajustant du mieux qu'il pût les couvertures pour masquer son trouble, Jim allait demander à Léonard s'il en savait plus sur son état physique quand il fût pris de court par Spock.

"Docteur, je crois que ma présence ici ne vous est d'aucune utilité, maintenant que j'ai vu que le Capitaine est hors de danger, je vais retourner à mon poste." Dit-il aussi poliment et platement que d'habitude.

L'ouïe de Jim avait été rodée depuis les derniers mois passé en la compagnie de son second à déceler la moindre petite anomalie dans ses intonations afin de mieux comprendre le vulcain et de pouvoir construire une certaine complicité entre eux. Et même si tout dans l'attitude de Spock avait l'air normal aux yeux des autres, Jim savait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il avait parlé plus vite que d'habitude, sa voix était même plus aigüe et à présent, Jim était convaincu qu'il faisait exprès de ne par le regarder. Était-il lui aussi gêné par l'érection involontaire qu'il avait en cet instant ? En temps normal, Spock aurait levé un sourcil en signe d'exaspération devant une réaction chimique aussi humaine, sans se formaliser là-dessus. Il allait quitter la pièce lorsque McCoy l'interpella.

"Mr. Spock, j'aurais tout de même besoin de vous ausculter plus tard."

Le vulcain s'arrêta vers la porte, se retournant à demi. Jim ne voyait pas son expression.

"Pourquoi ?"

"Si Jim a été empoisonné en mangeant à la cafétéria au même moment que vous, il n'est pas impossible que vous soyez également infecté. De plus, j'ai quelques questions à vous poser." Répondit le docteur.

Jim vit les muscles de son Commandant se crisper légèrement. Il était décidément très tendu, voire proche de l'énervement.

"Très bien." Dit-il sèchement avant de partir, laissant Jim passablement choqué par son comportement.

"Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ?" Demanda-t-il dans le vague.

"Oh, je dirais qu'il essaie de couvrir quelque chose." Dit McCoy d'un air mauvais.

Kirk se tourna vers lui. Il se sentait en pleine forme à présent, et l'envie de courir un marathon lui était revenue.

"Comment ça ?"

Le médecin en Chef se tourna vers lui, un air grave sur le visage. Et une pointe de gêne aussi.

"écoute Jim, d'après ce que j'ai pu analyser sur ton état jusqu'à présent, ton corps démontre des symptômes similaires à ceux des animaux terriens lors de la saison... Des amours." Expliqua-t-il en choisissant bien ses mots.

Jim ne put s'empêcher de rigoler. C'était pour ça qu'il avait envie de se dépenser comme un dingue ?

"Haha quoi ? Mais c'est impossible voyons, tu sous-entends que je suis en chaleur c'est ça ?" Pouffa-t-il.

Mais McCoy n'avait pas l'air de trouver ça drôle.

"Dans un sens oui, mais c'est effectivement impossible. à moins d'avoir été exposé à certaines drogues comme le GHB par exemple."

"Et donc, tu penses que j'ai été drogué ?"

La lumière se dit soudain dans son esprit.

"Et... quoi par Spock en plus ?!" Demanda Jim, incrédule. Il avait envie d'exploser de rire. Quelle idée, Spock l'empoissonner ? Ça n'avait aucun sens !

McCoy prit sur une table un pad avec un schéma de données sanguine sur son état physique, ainsi qu'une image de son activité cérébrale.

"Je ne sais pas. C'est très étrange, mais je n'ai absolument rien trouvé d'anormal dans ton sang !" S'exclama-t-il. "Le surplus d'hormones que ton corps émet semble se produire naturellement, et malheureusement, je ne peux pas encore l'expliquer. Tu as depuis longtemps passé le cap de l'adolescence ça ne peut pas être la cause, et tu ne peux pas être enceinte pour ce que j'en sais, sourit-il. L'explication serait que ça vienne d'un produit dont j'ignore encore l'existence et qui n'est pas repérable grâce aux analyses du sang."

"Jamais Spock ne ferait un truc pareil." Déclara Jim d'un ton sans appel.

"Je sais bien, dit McCoy en essayant de calmer le jeu, mais tout ceci reste très étrange... en plus..."

"Quoi ?" Demanda Jim, relevant la tête.

"Non rien laisse..." Fit le docteur. Ça ne serait pas une bonne idée de parler à Jim du fait que durant sa crise de hier soir, il n'avait cessé de crier le nom de son officier en second.

Jim posa une main qui se voulait rassurante sur l'épaule de Léonard.

"Écoute, je ne suis pas en danger de mort non ?" Sourit-il. "Tu me connais, vivre isolé sur cet engin me rend sûrement plus... tendu que d'habitude !"

Le médecin ne sembla pas convaincu mais esquissa un maigre sourire. C'était mieux que rien, pensa Jim. Le docteur se racla la gorge et se leva.

"Mouais, bon, en plus du fait que t'es un gamin qui court après tout ce qui bouge, ça n'aide pas !"

"Hé !" S'écria Kirk, faisant semblant d'être indigné.

Il se leva lentement du lit. La migraine de tout à l'heure avait complètement diminué et son petit problème matinal était visiblement redescendu. Il avait chaud mais il s'ennuyait déjà, il devait être sur le pont normalement à cette heure-ci, et bien qu'il n'y ait pas grand-chose à faire appart se rendre sur la nouvelle Vulcain, Jim voulait quand même être aux commandes avec son équipe.

"Où est-ce que tu crois aller comme ça ?" Gronda McCoy en voyant le Capitaine se lever discrètement de son lit.

"Aller Bones ! Je m'ennuie déjà ! Je vais très bien, je veux juste aller faire un petit tour sur le pont voir comment ça se passe !" Supplia-t-il en se rendant vers la sortie de l'infirmerie.

Le docteur le regarda un instant en pesant le pour et le contre. Jim avait déjà quitté l'infirmerie en bien pire était mais il craignait que celui-ci ne refasse cette sorte de crise de "somnambulisme" de la soirée précédente. En même temps, s'il le gardait ici il ne pourrait pas avoir sa petite discussion avec un certain demi-vulcain.

"Bon très bien." Lâcha-t-il. "Tu peux y aller, mais ! Interdiction de te surmener et tu es en congé maladie alors si je te voix bosser gamin, ça va barder !"

Malgré le ton menaçant du médecin, Jim leva un pouce par-dessus son épaule et avec un large sourire, enfila un short de sport et un vieux t-shirt et quitta les lieux en trottinant sous le regard exaspéré de son ami.

* * *

 **Merci pour vos retours, à la prochaine !**


	3. Chapitre 3 : Grandes suspicions

**Hello chère lectrices (et lecteurs peut-être ?), voilà le 3ème chapitre est en ligne. J'espère qu'il vous plaira comme d'habitude.**

 **Merci encore pour tout vos retours ça m'a fait très plaisir.**

 **Enjoy :)**

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Grandes suspicions

Vadrouillant à nouveau dans les couloirs, Jim sifflotait. Il se sentait à nouveau en pleine forme, si on enlevait cette envie dérangeante entre ses jambes et la légère fièvre. Il arriva sur le pont les joues rougies. Son corps était inhabituellement faible malgré le trop plein d'énergie qu'il ressentait. Il aurait peut-être dû écouter son ami docteur et rester au repos, mais il était Jim Kirk bon sang ! Se dit-il avant de pénétrer sur le pont principal.

Lorsqu'ils virent leur Capitaine arriver, les membres de l'équipage se levèrent pour le saluer. Les membres les plus proches de Jim quittèrent même un instant leurs sièges pour venir prendre de ses nouvelles.

"Capitaine, heureux de vous revoir" Dit Sulu en souriant.

"Est-ce que ça va mieux Monsieur ?" Demanda Chekov la mine inquiète.

"Capitaine." Salua brièvement Uhura avec un sourire.

Le seul à ne pas se lever fût Spock qui était penché sur sa console affichant un air extrêmement convaincant d'intense réflexion. Il n'avait pas bougé un seul petit doigt depuis l'arrivée de Kirk et cela l'énerva beaucoup plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait crût. Une fois qu'il eut rassuré ses collègues sur son état, et rit avec eux de l'incident un peu stupide qui c'était produit dans la fontaine, il s'assit lentement sur son siège de Capitaine en jetant un regard vers le Vulcain, toujours immobile.

Le temps passa, Jim n'aurait sût dire combien, un million d'année ou peut-être 10 minutes mais c'était bien trop long pour son cerveau qui commençait sans doute sa première phase de putréfaction. Il avait eu largement le temps de remplir tous ses rapports de la dernière mission, et venait de regarder pour la douzième fois une vidéo prise par un membre de l'équipage lorsqu'il avait eu l'étrange idée de se jeter dans cette fontaine. Se voir ainsi le rendait nerveux, le Jim de la vidéo ne lui ressemblait pas, il était trop... trop quoi au juste ? Trop joyeux dans cette eau, trop paisible et soulagé. Mais une autre chose le fascinait dans cette vidéo, juste avant que la personne ne coupe la caméra on peut voir une silhouette traverser la foule et arriver devant le bassin, faisant taire le brouhaha de l'équipage facilement. Le Spock de la vidéo ne ressemblait pas non plus à celui que le Capitaine avait l'habitude de voir. Sa posture était trop tendue, les poings plus serrés que d'habitude, son corps légèrement penché vers lui. Jim aurait aimé pouvoir voir l'expression de son visage, mais la distance et la qualité de la vidéo ne le permettait pas. Il aurait également voulu savoir la conversation qu'il avait eue avec le vulcain avant de se faire amener à l'infirmerie. Il n'avait pas eu le temps d'en parler avec Spock et McCoy n'avait pas plus d'information que lui à ce sujet. En tout cas, pas question que cela lui arrive une deuxième fois, même si la sensation d'être perdu dans un rêve avait été agréable. Il hésita longuement, tapant du pied par terre, se rongeant les ongles, essayant de penser à tout sauf à _ça_ , mais son esprit n'arrêtait pas de penser à Spock et il voulait absolument des détails plus clairs qui pourraient l'aider à comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé. Ils avaient sûrement dû avoir une conversation. Ce qui pouvait aussi peut-être expliquer pourquoi Spock gardait autant ces distances. En temps normal, Spock aurait fait une "blague" sur à quel point les humaines pouvaient avoir un comportement idiot, et ils en auraient ri tous les deux. Enfin, lui aurait ri et Spock aurait fait ce truc avec ses yeux qui indiquait qu'il était amusé. Jim lui jeta un coup d'œil.

Spock était toujours penché sur sa console à travailler consciencieusement. Il tournait le dos au Capitaine avec sa chaise et Jim ne pouvait donc pas voir son visage. Il aperçut par contre le Lieutenant Uhura qui l'observait discrètement de temps à autre. Elle affichait une mine inquiète avec une pointe de colère, mais celle-ci ne semblait pas dirigée vers lui.

Kirk ne tint plus et se leva pour se placer derrière son Officier en Second. Celui-ci l'ignora superbement et continua à travailler bien que Jim sût parfaitement qu'il l'avait entendu arriver. Il attendit un moment fixant la chevelure noire de son second sans raison. Ses cheveux avaient l'air tellement doux, les vulcains avaient-ils tous une chevelure aussi belle... d'un noir profond comme l'univers et d'une douceur qui avait l'air si divine ? Sans s'en rendre compte, Jim avait lentement avancé sa main au-dessus de la tête de Spock et juste avant qu'il ne réalise ce qu'il était en train de faire et de retirer sa main, celle-ci effleura malencontreusement le bout des cheveux devant lui, provoquant un léger sursaut chez leur propriétaire. _Mince alors, il avait fait sursauter Spock !_

Avant d'avoir eu le temps de réfléchir à cette réaction inédite, le vulcain s'était levé comme piqué par un insecte et Kirk cacha vite sa main dans son dos tel un enfant pris en faute. La douceur de leur texture était encore brûlante sur ses doigts. Honteux, il baissa les yeux et bafouilla :

"Heu... Salut Spock."

Spock le regarda, sans aucune trace d'émotion apparente.

"Que se passe-t-il, Capitaine ?"

Il ne savait pas trop par où commencer mais comme Spock n'avait pas essayé de l'étrangler après ce qu'il venait de faire, il reprit donc courage et demanda la première chose qui lui passa par l'esprit.

"Comment vous sentez-vous ?"

"Mon état est satisfaisant Monsieur. Mais la question se pose plutôt pour vous, vous devriez être au repos dans un lit à l'heure qu'il est, et non sur le pont principal." Dit Spock avec un semblant de reproche dans la voix.

"Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi," Sourit Jim, heureux que son ami manifeste de l'intérêt pour lui. "J'aimerais juste savoir si l'on pouvait discuter de ce qu'il s'est passé lorsque vous m'avez vu... vous savez, hier."

Le visage de Spock s'était vite fermé. Depuis son réveil, Jim voyait bien que le vulcain mettait volontairement plus de distance entre deux que d'habitude. Non pas qu'il voulait être _proche_ ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, mais à une distance disons, _satisfaisante_.

"Pouvez-vous être plus précis ?" Demanda-t-il d'une voix monocorde.

"Ne faites pas semblant de ne pas savoir à quoi je fais allusion Spock." S'impatienta Jim.

"Vous voulez parler de l'incident d'hier lorsque vous étiez dans la fontaine." Affirma Spock plus qu'il ne le demanda.

"Exactement." Répondit Jim. "Qu'est-ce que je vous ai dit ? Est-ce que je... Je vous ai offensé d'une manière ou d'une autre ?"

"Absolument pas Capitaine. Vous n'étiez pas dans votre état normal, aussi, j'ai mis de côté le sens de vos paroles car cela n'aurait pas été logique de-"

"Que vous ais-je dis Spock ?" Gronda Jim d'une voix autoritaire qu'il n'utilisait que lorsqu'il donnait des ordres. Le vulcain resta muet, le visage impassible. Quelques têtes se tournèrent vers eux. Il lui cachait quelque chose et Jim avait _besoin_ de savoir quoi.

"Je vous en prie Spock, j'ai le droit de savoir." Dit-il d'un ton un peu trop suppliant à son goût. Il n'aimait pas adopter ce genre de stratagème de supplication avec Spock mais c'était parfois étonnamment la seule chose qui fonctionnait pour lui faire avouer quelque chose.

"Vous m'avez appelé." Lâcha-t-il.

Jim resta interdit. C'était tout ? Mais il l'appelait sans arrêt, il était son Officier en Second !

"Et... c'est tout ?"

"Non, vous n'arrêtiez pas de dire avoir chaud." Indiqua Spock avant de tourner le dos à Jim et de partir.

"Où allez-vous ?"

"Excusez-moi, mais le docteur McCoy m'a demandé de passer le voir, je vais donc prendre congé." Dit-il avant de partir d'un pas pressé, trop pour un vulcain censé maîtriser parfaitement ses émotions.

"Spock, attendez !" Dit Jim en se lançant à sa poursuite.

Il n'avait pas pu en appendre assez, Spock lui ne lui avait mentionné que des choses qu'il savait déjà. Et s'il devait effectivement passer voir McCoy, pourquoi n'y aller que maintenant alors que ça faisait des heures qu'il travaillait ?

Spock accéléra le pas et Jim n'eut pas le temps de le rattraper. Les portes du turbo-ascenseur se fermèrent sur le visage frustré du Capitaine qui l'appelait.

Comme il ne pouvait pas mentir, (il était vulcain et se serait illogique), Spock se rendit à l'infirmerie. Il ne désirait pas être questionné par McCoy qui allait l'accuser d'avoir drogué Jim, ce qui n'était pas une théorie si bête que ça si l'on établissait une liste de suspect, mais il n'avait pas un contrôle optimal aujourd'hui pour subir une nouvelle confrontation avec un autre humain. C'est donc avec une certaine résignation qu'il franchi la porte de l'infirmerie. Il trouva le docteur McCoy assis à son bureau derrière la salle principale visiblement en train d'analyser des données sanguines. Celles de Jim. Spock ne s'attarda pas sur les informations qu'il n'était pas censé voir et émit un léger raclement de gorge pour indiquer sa présence.

"Docteur McCoy, vous vouliez me voir." Dit-il.

"Ah ! Spock !" Fit le docteur en se levant, visiblement l'air surpris de le voir débarquer de son plein gré. Il avait eu l'air très réticent à l'idée de venir parler avec lui plus tôt dans la journée.

"Je suis content de vous voir, asseyez-vous sur ce lit."

Le vulcain s'assit docilement sans la moindre hésitation et attendit patiemment la suite. McCoy s'approcha de lui un hypospray à la main ainsi qu'un tricodeur médical. Il tourna un moment autour du vulcain puis lui planta l'hypospray dans le cou. Spock ne bougea pas d'un cil mais demanda.

"Pourquoi ce traitement ?"

"Il se peut que vous ayez également été contaminé par la même chose que Jim, je vous ai injecté des antibactériens et anticorps de base pour un Vulcain."

"Avez-vous trouvé des indices à ce propos ?" Demanda Spock précipitamment.

Le médecin fit une grimace.

"Je ne suis pas censé parler des secrets médicaux de Jim avec vous, mais puisque vous êtes concerné... Non, je n'ai rien trouvé. Pas de trace de drogue ou d'empoisonnement quelconque."

Spock ne fit aucun commentaire et le docteur sembla perdre patience. À en juger, le docteur attendait une explication de sa part.

"N'avez-vous vraiment aucune idée de ce qui a bien pu lui arriver ? Je n'aime pas être totalement ignorant à propos de la seule chose que je peux maîtriser ici, à savoir la santé de l'équipage. Vous n'avez rien vu ? Où fait alors... ?"

"Non." Dit-il, faisant une courte de pose avant de poursuivre. "Vous pensez que c'est à cause de moi s'il est dans cet état, n'est-ce pas docteur ?"

Il n'y avait aucune animosité dans sa voix pourtant le médecin ne pût s'empêcher de frissonner.

"Vous étiez le seul avec lui avant que ça n'arrive !" S'exclama-t-il. "Je ne sais pas moi, une drogue vulcaine inconnue et indétectable, vous avez peut-être souhaité faire une expérience scientifique ou que sais-je ! C'est bien _vous_ que Jim a appelé lors de cette crise !"

"Je n'ai rien fait au Capitaine." Gronda Spock en se levant de son lit. "Insinuer le contraire serait extrêmement illogique, il est mon supérieur, ainsi que mon ami. Je n'ai aucune raison de lui faire du mal et je suis étonné de voir que vous pouvez le penser."

McCoy se senti rougir. Il avait honte (et un peu peur), bien sûr que non, c'était stupide de sa part de s'être imaginé une chose pareille. Spock était un vulcain bon sang, pas un taré qui en voulait à Kirk. Sa réaction colérique en était la preuve.

"Je... Je dois m'excuser, c'est en effet puéril de ma part de penser ainsi, Mr Spock."

"J'accepte vos excuses et comprend que vos paroles étaient poussées par l'inquiétude qui vous tourmente." Fit Spock.

"Hm, bien."

Tourmente était peut-être un trop grand mot, mais Spock ne faisait pas dans la modération. Il allait laisser le vulcain partir lorsqu'il remarqua des données étranges sur son tricodeur.

"Attendez." Dit-il à Spock en s'approchant à grands pas de l'ordinateur.

Il se pencha sur les résultats sanguins. Il venait de faire une découverte troublante. Spock avait exactement la même anomalie, à 0,2 pourcentage près. La tension sanguine, pas la température puisqu'elle était plus élevée chez les vulcains mais proportionnellement la même _augmentation_ de température du corps, ainsi que le taux d'hormones, le pH, etc. Léonard se tourna vers l'Officier en Second qui s'était arrêté sur le pas de la porte, comme ce matin. Il n'avait pas l'air de souffrir outre mesure, sa respiration semblait normale et il ne transpirait pas.

"Mr. Spock, dites-moi est-ce que vous allez bien ?" Demanda McCoy dans une tentative désespérée de comprendre ce qui se tramait.

"Ne vous occuper pas de mon cas docteur, le Capitaine est une priorité." Dit-il avant de quitter les lieux sans se retourner.

/

Après avoir passé une heure de plus sur le pont principal à attendre (bouder) que son Officier en Second revienne de l'infirmerie, Kirk décida qu'il était temps d'aller le chercher pour terminer leur explication. Parce que oui, il était un foutu Capitaine, et il allait les avoir ces explications !

Pour résumer, il l'avait appelé pendant cette "crise", mais après ? Cela justifiait-il un comportement aussi étrange de la part de Spock ? Il avait forcément dû quelque chose de plus, quelque chose qui le mette en colère ou mal à l'aise ? Jim eu une sueur froide. Non, pire que ça, il s'était trop approché, et Spock ne voulait plus rester vers lui par peur de plus de proximité ? Cette éventualité le fit frémir. Cela devait être ça, il avait été de plus en plus proche de Spock, de par leur amitié mais aussi physiquement car ils se côtoyaient beaucoup durant les heures de travail, parfois en privé lors de leurs parties d'échecs. Était-ce une manière polie au vulcain de lui faire comprendre qu'il n'avait pas la même notion d'amitié ? Dans tous les cas, Jim voulait réparer son erreur et il allait faire cracher le morceau à Spock, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Son cerveau bloqua un moment sur cette réflexion, et pensa à quelque chose de _bizarre_ , mais non, ce n'était pas possible d'y avoir pensé.

Se secouant la tête comme le ferait un chiot, le Capitaine repris sa route vers l'infirmerie. Il était déjà tard aussi, il ne fût pas surpris de voir que l'endroit était vide. McCoy aussi était parti, il ne restait plus que l'infirmière Chapel qui lui dit que non, elle n'avait pas vu Spock, mais qu'il fallait qu'il aille se reposer et penser un peu plus à lui-même.

Sur ses paroles de mère poule protectrice, Jim décida d'aller en salle d'ingénierie. Tant pis pour ce soir, il n'allait pas lui courir après dans tout le vaisseau. Il ne voulait pas retourner directement dans ces quartiers et comme il adorait bricoler et aider aux réparations et révisions du vaisseau… L'ingénierie et l'astrophysique avaient été ses branches préférées durant ses études à Starfleet, bien que peut des membres de l'équipage soient au courant.

Il était tard et, comme pour l'infirmerie, peu de gens se trouvaient être en service au niveau de l'ingénierie. Il ne restait que Scotty ainsi que son ami extraterrestre et deux autres officiers qui s'occupaient de la maintenance du réacteur principal durant la nuit artificielle.

"Salut Scotty."

"Bonsoir Capitaine !" S'exclama-t-il avec une joie non-feinte. "Qu'est-ce qui vous amène aussi tard ?"

Jim était souvent heureux de l'enthousiasme avec lequel Scotty travaillait et il voyait à quel point son ami aimait être à bord de l'Enterprise. C'était une des rares personnes à apprécier d'être sur ce vaisseau autant que lui, ils se comprenaient pour ça, ici, c'était chez eux.

"Eh bien, je me demandais s'il n'y avait pas quelque chose d'intéressant à faire ici ? Vous travaillez sur quoi en ce moment ?"

Le regarde de son ingénieur en chef s'alluma.

"Ah ! Vous allez être intéressé croyez-moi !"

Il lui fit signe de venir vers le tableau de l'ordinateur central qui s'occupait en majeure partie à gérer l'ajustement entre la vitesse et le fonctionnement du moteur principal de l'Enterprise.

"Cela fait plusieurs semaines que je me penche sur un problème à savoir comment entrer en distorsion tout en gardant un niveau de protection, notamment avec les boucliers, tel que nous l'avons normalement en vitesse de combat. J'essaie également de pouvoir faire en sorte que le vaisseau soit capable de se défendre même en pleine distorsion." Expliqua-t-il, manifestement excité.

"Waouh, sa serait génial d'arriver à faire ça !" Dit Jim.

"N'est-ce pas ? Vous voulez peut-être jeter un œil sur mes calculs ?"

"Oui bien sûr !"

S'en suivit une grande discussion animée et très dur à suivre pour des personnes sans aucune notion de physique de bas, d'ingénierie spatiale et d'astrophysique et c'est avec une grande attention ainsi qu'avec beaucoup d'admiration mal dissimulée que les deux autres enseignes virent participer à cet échange de savoir. Ils travaillèrent ensemble pendant plus d'une heure jusqu'à ce que Jim ne se souvienne de quelque chose d'important qu'il avait totalement oublié de faire, à savoir mener l'enquête sur ce message venant de la Nouvelle Vulcain. Tentant une approche subtile, bien qu'il doute fortement que les hommes ici présents n'y soient pour quelque chose, il demanda :

"Au fait, l'un de vous pourrait m'expliquer ce qui est arrivé, techniquement je veux dire, au vaisseau lors de la propagation du nuage de vapeur lors du sauvetage de la planète Tjaria ?"

L'une des deux enseignes se tourna vers lui.

"Apparemment le nuage était rempli d'un composant qui se trouvait dans les océans de cette planète, encore plus lourds que du sel Terrien et à affecté les réacteurs, ils nous étaient impossible de repartir."

"Je vois. Mais pourquoi cela a également bloqué les communications ? Le Lieutenant Uhura m'a dit qu'il nous était impossible de recevoir ou émettre des messages durant tout le laps de temps où le vaisseau se trouvait dans l'incapacité de se déplacer."

"Ah, ça. C'est à aussi cause des nuages de gaz, ils ont créé une sorte de champ magnétique rendant impossible l'échanges d'ondes électromagnétiques pendant ce temps." Répondit Scotty.

"On ne pouvait alors recevoir aucun message ?" S'assura Jim.

"Non aucun. Mais pourquoi ces questions Capitaine, je pensais que vous étiez en courant ?" Demanda l'ingénieur en chef un pli suspicieux lui barrant le front.

"Oui, mais pas dans les détails." Se rattrapa-t-il. "J'étais pas mal occupé voyez-vous."

Il sourit et continua sur sa lancée puisque visiblement, les hommes ici présents aimaient taper la discute.

"Et sinon, tout se passe bien sinon à bord du vaisseau ? Vous n'avez pas vu des gens où des choses _étranges_?"

Les trois membres de l'équipage échangèrent un long regard avant de finalement s'esclaffer de rire. Le blond resta perplexe jusqu'à ce que l'un d'entre eux reprenne son souffle.

"Pour l'instant la seule chose que j'ai vu d'étrange à bords, c'était vous, Capitaine !"

Jim s'abstint de lever les yeux au ciel et se joignit au rire collectif, même si en son for intérieur, il se demandait toujours qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu lui arriver.

/

La salle circulaire où se trouvait la fontaine de Vénus (en effet, il s'avéra que la statue de pierre et les coquillages étaient une représentation de Vénus) était faiblement éclairée à cette heure tardive, ce qui arrangea fortement le Lieutenant Uhura. Elle se glissa dans la salle, vêtue d'un maillot de corps noir habituellement réservé aux enseignes hors service. Ça ne la dérangerait pas de se faire repérer mais elle préférait rester tranquille pour mener ses investigations. Si quelqu'un voulait en effet les mener vers la Nouvelle Vulcain tout en gardant son identité secrète il ne fallait pas dévoiler quoi que ce soit des suspicions qu'elle et le Capitaine avaient. Ils n'en avaient parlé qu'entre eux et c'était mieux ainsi. Uhura n'était pas bête, et si elle n'avait rien pu tirer des membres de l'équipage qu'elle avait interrogé elle pouvait tout de même fouiner un peu pour trouver d'éventuels indices. Et c'était bien ici qu'il s'était passé la seule chose notable depuis leur départ de Tjaria.

Tout était extrêmement silencieux et paisible, le bruissement de l'eau qui s'écoulait doucement apportait une touche naturelle qui manquait cruellement dans l'espace. Qui avait bien eu l'idée de construire une fontaine ici ? Uhura scruta le bassin à l'aide d'une lampe torche mais ne trouva rien d'intéressant. Elle fit un tour rapide de la salle se rendant à l'évidence qu'elle ne trouverait rien ici. Elle allait partir lorsque quelque chose dans le mur près de la porte attira son attention. Elle s'approcha un peu plus avant de voir que le métal avait été brutalement endommagé à cet endroit. La marque était récente, sinon elle aurait déjà été réparée. Son ventre eu un sursaut lorsqu'elle retraça avec ses doigt la forme d'un poing profondément enfoncé dans le métal. _Ce coup n'a pu être fait que par une seule personne sur ce vaisseau…_

"Nyota."

Cette fois se fût son cœur qui sauta et elle se retourna brusquement pour voir la silhouette familière de Spock avancer vers elle. Elle ne l'avait pas entendu arriver. Affichant rapidement une mine décontractée et innocente elle s'approcha de lui et observa son visage. Comme d'habitude, le vulcain ne laissait rien transparaître.

"Spock. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?" Demanda-t-elle en essayant de ne pas avoir un ton accusateur. Mais même si c'était le cas, Spock était Vulcain et il répondrait sagement à la question.

"J'ai repéré un signal thermique qui provenait de cette salle et je suis venu voir qui cela pouvait être. Je suis étonné de te voir ici."

Nyota ne peut s'empêcher de percevoir une pointe de déception dans les intonations de l'Officier en Second que lui-même n'avait sans doute pas remarqué. Elle soupira pour masquer sa peine et sourit.

"J'étais curieuse de voir à quoi ressemblait la célèbre fontaine de l'Enterprise !" mentit-elle. "Personne travaillant sur le pont ne savait qu'il y en avait une à bord avant que le Capitaine ne l'inaugure. Il faut dire que nous venons rarement à l'arrière du vaisseau."

Spock jeta un rapide coup d'œil derrière elle, sans doute cherchait-il une autre présence, puis se yeux revinrent sur elle. Ce geste, pour une raison inconnue, la fit tiquer.

"Il n'est pas là." Dit-elle plus froidement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

"De qui tu parles ?" Lui demanda Spock, sincèrement perplexe.

La colère d'Uhura vacilla.

"Rien, laisse tomber."

Ils restèrent un moment silencieux. Depuis un certain temps, les choses étaient devenues tendues entre eux. Nyota savait qu'elle en était en partie la cause car il lui arrivait de plus en plus souvent de perdre son calme face à la logique froide du Vulcain. Elle mit toutes ces tensions de côtés pour le moment. Spock avait exactement le même visage que d'habitude, mais une alarme interne ou appelez-ça l'instinct féminin, lui disait que quelque chose n'allait pas chez lui.

"Est-ce que ça va Spock ?"

Il leva les yeux vers elle.

"Très bien, je te remercie."

Sa voix c'était légèrement adoucie. Uhura s'avança un peu plus vers lui mais garda une distance qui respectait son espace vital.

"Est-ce que c'est toi qui a fait ça ?" Murmura-t-elle en désignant le mur, inquiète de la réaction que Spock allait avoir face à sa question. En vérité elle savait très bien que c'était lui, et qu'il avait dû subir une assez grande perte de contrôle lorsque c'était arrivé, et que par conséquent, il devait être mentalement fragile. Même s'il ne le montrait pas. Le visage de Spock ne laissa cependant rien deviner de son état intérieur lorsqu'il répondit d'une voix calme et posée.

"Oui en effet. J'ai perdu le contrôle de mes émotions _momentanément_. Je promets que cela n'arrivera plus. Je compte cependant sur toi pour que cette information reste entre toi et moi, si cela te convient."

"Oui, bien sûr Spock."

Elle s'était exprimée sur un ton rassurant et maternel qu'elle n'employait que rarement et seulement en présence de Spock. Pas qu'elle voulait garder ça pour elle, mais c'était presque involontaire, bien qu'il n'ait pas du tout l'air de quelqu'un d'irresponsable où quoi, elle avait juste parfois l'envie de le materner. Sentant que l'atmosphère s'était un peu plus détendue, et même si le Capitaine lui avait dit d'en parler à personne, Uhura décida de faire part de ses interrogations vis-à-vis du message à Spock. Après tout, il était l'Officier en Second et Vulcain qui plus est, cela le concernait donc un peu plus que les autres.

"écoute, il faut que je te parle de quelque chose à propos du message que nous avons reçu de la Nouvelle Vulcain." Commença-t-elle, légèrement hésitante.

L'attention de Spock se concentra immédiatement beaucoup plus sur ce qu'elle disait. Elle pouvait le voir à sa façon de croiser les bras derrière son dos et le très, très léger froncement de sourcil qui ne parvenait pas à masquer entièrement son inquiétude. Sa respiration s'accléréra.

"Je t'écoute." Dit-il calmement.

"Hé bien, il se trouve que le message n'aurait pas dû pouvoir arriver au moment où nous l'avons reçu." Expliqua-t-elle.

"Je ne comprends pas."

"C'est à cause des champs électromagnétiques créés par les nuages de gaz en provenance de la planète Tjaria. Le message est arrivé alors que l'Enterprise était dans l'incapacité de transmettre ou de recevoir quoi que ce soit. J'en suis donc arrivé à la conclusion que-"

"Le message a été envoyé de l'intérieur." La coupa Spock d'une voix neutre. "Logique."

"Oui." Dit-elle.

Il y eu un petit silence tendu.

"Je suis tout de même déconcerté." Dit le vulcain. Sa posture était à nouveau raide et il s'était détourné de son visage, le regard dans le vague. "J'aurais aimé avoir cette information plus tôt, je suis l'Officier en Second de ce vaisseau, et je pensais que le Capitaine m'en aurait fait part. De plus, cela concerne également mon peuple."

Sa voix ne trahissait rien pour quelqu'un de l'extérieur mais Uhura n'était pas comme tout le monde. Elle était la petite amie de Spock et responsable des communications. Elle avait une ouïe très bien rodée à l'écoute de la moindre petite inflexion de chaque langue qu'elle connaissait et savait déceler les émotions cachées et les mensonges mieux que personne. Plus particulièrement avec Spock qui n'avait de cesse d'essayer de les masquer, et en cet instant elle l'entendit à nouveau. Cette petite touche de _quelque chose_ que Spock avait l'habitude d'ajouter à sa voix lorsqu'il mentionnait le Capitaine. Elle se crispa légèrement et recula d'un pas. Elle voulait y aller doucement, mais même si elle avait décidé de laisser sa rancune de côté, celle-ci était revenue au galop face au comportement du vulcain.

"Et bien, _je_ suis le Lieutenant en chef des communications. Et le Capitaine a dit qu'il ne fallait pas ébruiter cette information. J'ai suivi les ordres, si tu as un problème avec ça va en parler avec lui."

Spock plissa les yeux.

"Alors pourquoi m'en faire part maintenant ?"

Ah, Spock posait enfin les bonnes questions. Elle inspira un grand coup pour se redonner du courage car la conversation qui allait suivre allait être des plus pénibles.

"J'ai décidé de t'en faire part quand même car tu t'en doute déjà mais..."

* * *

 **Merci pour vos review, à la prochaine !**


	4. Chapitre 4 : Une miette

**Enfin la sortie du chapitre 4, vous êtes de plus en plus nombreux à lire ma fic ça me fait super plaisir !**

 **Bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

Chapitre 4 : Une miette

Il ne restait plus qu'un jour avant que l'Enterprise n'atteigne la Nouvelle Vulcain. Jim s'était occupé à organiser le voyage et assigner le travail et les tâches de chaque membre devrai faire sur le vaisseau tout au long de leur séjour. C'était un travail important, mais évidemment il n'était pas le seul à le faire. Il était à peu près 18:00 heure (terrestre) lorsque Jim s'étira sur son siège en regardant l'horloge analogique au mur. Il était assis dans ce bureau depuis le matin et avait une faim de loup. Le café aidait certes, mais ça ne valait pas un bon repas chaud.

"Ok, je crois qu'on a terminé pour aujourd'hui."

Plusieurs officiers lui lancèrent un petit regard de gratitude. Bien qu'il ne soit pas un bourreau du travail, Jim aimait que rien de soit laissé de côté à bord de l'Enterprise. Il faisait généralement plus que simplement donner des ordres et participait lui-même à des tâches qui ne lui étaient pas assignées, mais il lui tenait à cœur de montrer à ses hommes qu'ils étaient et travaillaient en équipe. Cela se voyait sur leurs façons de se comporter avec lui, il y avait une ambiance professionnelle mais qui restait légère et amicale.

En sortant de la salle, le communicateur à sa ceinture bipa. Jim savait que c'était McCoy qui l'appelait pour qu'il vienne faire un dernier check-up à l'infirmerie. Mais après une bonne nuit de sommeil il n'avait plus ressentit aucuns symptômes désagréables ou anormaux. Il se sentait en pleine forme, sa fièvre était passée et la sensation d'étourdissement également. Kirk se sentait comme un homme neuf. Il venait de finir son travail et qui n'avait qu'une envie, manger et se détendre. Bien sûr, la visite sur la Nouvelle Vulcain n'était pas une visite de courtoisie ni des vacances, mais ce n'était pas non plus pour une mission dangereuse ou d'une importance vitale, et Jim comptait bien en profiter pour en apprendre plus sur ce peuple énigmatique. Depuis qu'il était ami avec Spock, son intérêt pour ses origines avait naturellement grandi, de plus, il avait hâte de revoir _l'autre_ Spock. Il savait qu'il était parti sur la nouvelle Vulcain peu après la disparition de sa planète. Discuter avec lui était toujours une expérience gratifiante bien qu'étrange. Il ne s'habituait pas à la façon si amicale et complice de se comporter avec lui du vulcain. C'était tellement différent du Spock de son univers. Avec lui tout était _compliqué._

La cafétéria principale du bâtiment était bondée à cette heure-ci, et bien que grâce à son grade Jim aurait facilement pu manger dans ses quartiers, il aimait se mêler aux autres pour prendre ses repas. Manger seul était d'une tristesse...

En parlant de manger seul, un certain Officier Scientifique mangeait isoler à une table, l'air parfaitement à l'aise de n'avoir personne pour lui tenir compagnie. Suivant son dicton selon lequel il n'y avait rien de plus triste que de manger seul, le Capitaine Kirk alla rapidement se répliquer une énorme tranche de lasagne (même si le réplicateur ne leur rendait pas justice) avant de s'installer sans en demander la permission en face de son second qui leva la tête vers lui. Il se tût un moment avant de dire :

"Je vous en prie Capitaine, asseyez-vous."

Jim lui offrit son plus beau sourire. Il n'était pas sûr que Spock fasse preuve d'humour, mais il était soulagé de voir qu'il ne l'ignorait pas.

"Manger seul, c'est triste..."

Spock ne répondit pas.

"...et partir sans terminer une conversation n'est pas poli." Ajouta-t-il en regardant Spock d'un œil accusateur.

Celui-ci n'eut toujours pas la moindre réaction notable. Pourtant avant que Jim ne commence à s'impatienter, il posa sa fourchette et leva les yeux vers lui.

"Comment vous sentez-vous ?" Demanda-t-il finalement.

Jim engouffra une grosse part de lasagne dans sa bouche sans répondre. Il s'agissait d'un petit duel de celui qui parlerait en premier, et il n'allait pas perdre cette-fois-ci. Il allait faire payer à Spock son entêtement à lui cacher constamment des choses par des taquineries qui le feront craquer un jour, il en était sûr.

"Capitaine ?"

Le ton de son second était resté neutre. Mais le renouvellement de sa question signifiait qu'il s'inquiétait vraiment pour lui et Kirk répondit avec un sourire narquois.

"A merveille, merci Mr. Spock."

"...D'accord."

Il plissa les yeux, à peu près certain que son Capitaine lui mentait, mais ne releva pas. Débattre sur sa santé avait été de loin l'un des premiers sujets dont Spock avait assimilé le fait qu'il était inutile d'insister. Cela ne marchait pas.

Ils mangèrent un moment en silence, dans une quiétude qui plaisait énormément à Jim. Il n'était pas toujours sûr de ces choix en tant que Capitaine, même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais à qui que ce soit, mais les échanges humains (et extra-terrestre) étaient une de ses spécialités. Il était presque sûr de pouvoir les contrôler et il était rare qu'il se retrouve interloqué, à court de mots, paniqué d'un échange imprévu... Ce qui n'était pas le cas de celui qui lui faisait face et cela lui procurait une sensation de sérénité peu commune. Il savait que sur le plan intellectuel il ne faisait peut-être pas le poids, mais pas au niveau de sa répartie.

"à qu'elle heure doit-on atterrir demain Capitaine ?" Dit soudain le vulcain.

Cette question était aussi stupide que futile et Jim sût tout de suite que son Officier en Second connaissait déjà parfaitement la réponse.

"Inutile de me faire la conversation pour me mettre à l'aise Spock." Sourit Jim.

"J'ai cru que c'était ce que vous vouliez puisque vous vous êtes joint à moi pour vous restaurer."

"Vous _**restaurer**_ ? Haha sérieusement ? Je vous connais assez bien maintenant pour savoir que vous mangez en silence, ce qui me convient parfaitement, soit-dit en passant."

"Je vois."

Jim garda un petit sourire narquois plaqué sur le visage jusqu'à la fin du repas. Les deux amis finirent tranquillement de manger. Jim allait se lever pour ranger son plateau mais avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de se mettre debout Uhura s'assit à leur table avec un air sérieux sur le visage. Elle avait jeté un coup d'œil rapide vers Spock comme pour lui demander son autorisation. Alors que c'était _lui_ le Capitaine ! Essayant de ne pas avoir l'air vexé, il la salua.

"Lieutenant Uhura, quel plaisir vous amène ?"

"Bonsoir Kirk, Spock."

"Bonsoir." Fit Spock d'une voix neutre.

Uhura s'était assise en face de Spock et à côté de Jim. Elle se tourna vers lui, son maintien professionnel le mit mal à l'aise, car ils n'étaient plus en service, simplement entre amis.

L'air s'était comme solidifié autour de la table, et Jim qui, un instant plus tôt, baignait dans une douce quiétude avait à présent un poids sur le ventre et une sensation d'inquiétude. En fait non, ce n'était pas l'air qui avait un problème, c'est juste lui qui avait du mal à respirer. Pourquoi, eh bien, il n'en avait aucune putain d'idée.

"Je voulais vous parler du message. J'ai trouvé de qui il venait." Balança-t-elle, l'air de rien.

Kirk regarda Uhura avec des gros yeux, puis se tourna vers Spock. Il n'eut pas la moindre réaction de surprise et ne paraissait pas intrigué.

"Sérieusement ? Et vous lui en avez parlé en plus ?" Demanda-t-il en regardant Spock. Il devait sûrement lui en vouloir de ne rien lui avoir dit.

Elle eut un air coupable mais continua sans se démonter.

"Oui, écoutez, je suis navrée mais j'ai trouvé préférable de lui en faire part, de plus, il m'a aidée à trouver l'émetteur du message !"

Surpris, Jim posa ses mains sur la table, regarda autour d'eux pour vérifier que personne ne les écoutait et se pencha vers elle. Mais Uhura recula très vite, comme tirée par un fil invisible. Les deux s'arrêtèrent de bouger, statufiés.

"Heu..." Commença Jim, confus de cette soudaine froideur.

La jeune femme lança un regard inquiet en direction de Spock, comme si elle attendait une réaction. Puis, voyant qu'il ne bougeait pas, continua.

"C'était Spock." Dit Uhura.

"Pardon ?" Dit Jim, éberlué. Spock avait envoyé le message ? Pourquoi ?

Il jeta un regard incrédule au vulcain.

"Pas moi."

"Le Spock de l'autre dimension." Fit Uhura.

"Ah, je vois... enfin non, je ne comprends pas, comment avez-vous sût ?"

"Je lui ai parlé." Répondit platement Spock, comme si c'était stupide de se poser une telle question.

"Ah bon ?"

Il ignorait que ces ceux-là entretenaient des discussions privées, et pour une raison inconnue, cela le frustra.

"Oui, il m'a contacté le jour de l'opération de sauvetage sur Tjaria pour discuter. Est-ce un problème ?" Demanda Spock.

Le Capitaine secoua la tête et composa un sourire forcé.

"Non, pas du tout... euh, et donc vous savez pourquoi il a fait ça ?"

Uhura qui était restée silencieuse repris la parole.

"Eh bien, pour les mêmes raisons qu'il a écrit sur son message. Il voulait parler de l'invitation au conseil sur la Nouvelle Vulcain et sur le futur et la sécurité du patrimoine culturel des Vulcains."

Oui, c'était logique en fin de compte. Spock Prime avait simplement voulu prendre des nouvelles sur l'avancement de l'Enterprise avant la rencontre.

"Nous nous sommes inquiétés pour rien alors ?" Dit Jim plus qu'il ne le demanda.

"Il semblerait que oui."

Nyota attendit quelques secondes avant de se lever pour partir. Elle n'avait pas adressé plus d'un regard à Spock depuis qu'elle s'était jointe à eux. Quant à ce dernier il avait l'air comme... un vulcain. Mais un vulcain qui essaie plus que d'habitude de cacher ce qu'il pense. En fait quelque chose clochait.

"Mais... attendez Uhura." Lança Jim.

Un éclair d'inquiétude passa dans ses yeux, mais assez rapide pour que Kirk ne le voit pas.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?"

"Comment ce message a-t-il été transmis ? On n'a toujours pas d'explications logique pour ça !" Il accentua volontairement le "Logique", à l'intention de Spock.

Elle jeta un regard vers Spock avant de hausser les épaules.

"En fait c'est très simple, comme l'autre Spock vient du futur, il a des appareils de communications plus avancés que les nôtres. Envoyer un message malgré les interférences n'a pas été un obstacle pour lui."

Puis elle partit sans se retourner.

Jim se tourna vers Spock, un air dubitatif au visage.

"C'est vrai Spock ?"

Il l'observa.

"Bien sûr. Vous pensez que c'est faux ?"

"...Non, je trouvais juste cela un peu trop...facile ?"

Il sourit à ce dernier mot en levant les yeux vers lui. Spock soutint son regard, indéchiffrable.

"Pourquoi avez-vous ce besoin de vouloir que tout soit compliqué ?"

"Je ne sais pas, peut-être que j'aime bien quand c'est compliqué ?" Lança-t-il pour rire.

Spock ne répondit pas face à cette énième tentative d'humour, mais Jim savait très bien que ça faisait un effet magique pour détendre l'atmosphère. Ils se levèrent pour aller ranger leurs plateaux et marchèrent un moment dans les couloirs avant de se quitter pour rejoindre leurs quartiers respectifs.

"Bonsoir Spock." Dit Jim en ouvrant la porte de ses quartiers.

"Bonne nuit Capitaine."

Jim lui sourit chaleureusement et entra dans sa chambre. Il s'empressa de retirer ses vêtements et de s'allonger dans son lit. Les choses semblaient se calmer, et ça lui plaisait. Demain serait une longue journée, et certainement plus intéressante que celle d'aujourd'hui. Il ferma doucement les yeux, et s'endormi.

/

Il avait soif, il avait chaud. Jim se réveilla, en pyjamas, dans ce qui semblait être le milieu d'un désert en plein après-midi. La chaleur était à peine tenable et il sentait sa peau brûler lentement au soleil. Sa gorge était sèche, il transpirait, il avait besoin d'eau, et vite.

Il ignorait où est-ce qu'il avait atterri et qu'est-ce qui lui était arrivé. Cette planète, il ne l'avait jamais vue auparavant. Sa ressemblance avec Vulcain était assez frappante de par son étendue de désert infinis. L'air y était respirable mais il brûlait la gorge comme un thé bouillant. Il devait à tout prix bouger d'ici pour trouver de quoi boire et se mettre à l'ombre. Jim commença à marcher avec difficulté et arriva au sommet d'une dune de sable. Il découvrit alors, enfoncée dans le sable, une immense carcasse de ce qui semblait être un vaisseau ayant appartenu à la fédération. La boule au ventre, Il passa à côté d'un immense réacteur à moitié enseveli sous le sable et la poussière. Ces déchets spatiaux paraissaient être là depuis des décennies. Cela le soulagea quelque peu, ça voulait dire qu'il ne s'agissait pas de l'Enterprise.

Le Capitaine se reposa à l'ombre d'un immense bout de métal. La température y était déjà plus supportable, mais il fallait vite qu'il trouve de l'aide. à en juger par la chaleur abominable de cet endroit, si ce désert était comme tous les autres déserts, la nuit allait être d'un froid polaire et il ne pourrait pas survivre.

Il se remit donc en route et arracha le bas de son pantalon de pyjamas pour se faire une protection contre le soleil meurtrier. Il franchit une nouvelle dune, puis une autre et encore une... cela ne servait à rien. Du sable à l'infini. Ses jambes étaient lourdes, sa respiration rapide et douloureuse, il avait soif.

"C'est fichu..." Murmura-t-il en arrivant au sommet d'une énième dune de sable.

Il était sur le point de s'écrouler au sol lorsqu'il vit quelque chose en contrebas. Il eut du mal à y croire. C'était une fontaine.

Mais pas n'importe laquelle. **LA** fontaine. Celle du vaisseau, celle dans laquelle il s'était jeté, avec la statue de Vénus versant de l'eau depuis deux grands coquillages de pierre. C'était impossible...

Glissant maladroitement la pente, Kirk s'approcha lentement. Il était méfiant, et à la fois soulagé. Il y avait de l'eau ici...

Sans parvenir à dire combien de temps après, il était à nouveau sous l'eau, les yeux fermés. Il ne se souvenait pas du moment où il les avait fermés, ni de celui où il était entré dans la fontaine. Il était dans un monde bleu, paisible, il se sentait léger, et en paix. L'eau le transportait lentement dans son flux douillet et cajoleur, il se sentait comme entre des mains rassurantes, en _ **sécurité**_.

En fait, c'était plus que de la sécurité, il ne ressentait plus rien. Aucune émotion ne l'animait, ne le perturbait, il avait atteint une sérénité absolue, comme si plus aucun émoi ne pourrait jamais l'attendre. Ce constat, qui était pour le moins surprenant, lui fit ouvrir les yeux.

Jim n'était plus sous l'eau mais simplement assis dans son lit, les yeux ouverts légèrement paniqué avec la respiration rapide. Il était couvert de sueur bien que son rêve n'ait pas été un cauchemar horrible et effrayant. Il sentait les draps mouillés sur son corps, et la mollesse du matelas sous lui. _Un rêve, rien de plus…_

Rarement Jim se souvenait d'eux, encore moins d'une façon aussi vive. Secouant la tête pour chasser les dernières bribes du rêve étrange qu'il venait de faire, Jim se leva de son lit. Il avait la gorge sèche et légèrement mal au crâne. Il se rendit dans la salle de bain afin de boire un peu d'eau au robinet. Il entra dans la douche et une fois bien propre et lavé, alla enfiler un de ces uniformes de l'académie plus cérémonieux que ceux de fonction, avec les épaulettes et les insignes militaire. Il se coiffa consciencieusement pour une fois. "Cela doit être pénible pour Spock de le faire tous les matins." Pensa-t-il distraitement.

Aujourd'hui ils allaient enfin débarquer sur la Nouvelle Vulcain. Cela partageait Jim entre la hâte, l'excitation, l'anxiété aussi... Mais surtout une énorme curiosité de voir à quoi pouvait bien ressembler la nouvelle planète d'accueil de son ami. Il n'était allé que quelques minutes sur la véritable feu Vulcain avant qu'elle ne soit détruite, aussi, il ignorait tout de ses aspects plus singuliers. Comme pour beaucoup de monde. Les Vulcains étaient une des civilisations les plus secrètes envers les autres espèces de la galaxie, et rares étaient les personnes à avoir intégré leur société.

Lorsque Jim atteint la cafétéria il était déjà 08 :30. La salle était bondée d'officiers bavardant joyeusement. Une bonne humeur générale semblait flotter dans l'air, et Jim savait pourquoi. Les membres de l'Enterprise n'avaient pas eu de vacances depuis bien longtemps ! Ils étaient tous heureux de pouvoir se poser sur une planète. Même si ce n'était pas la Terre et même si ce n'était pas vraiment des vacances.

"Bonjour Capitaine !" Salua joyeusement quelqu'un derrière Jim alors qu'il se tenait dans la file menant aux réplicateur.

C'était Sulu. Il arborait un sourie radieux et débordait d'énérgie.

"Bonjour Mr. Sulu." Répondit-il. "En forme ?"

"Oui très bien merci."

"Ah ! Bonjour !" Fit une autre voix derrière eux.

C'était Uhura qui avait également enfilé quelque chose de plus seyant que d'habitude. Elle portait une longue jupe crayon noire resserrée à la taille avec un chemisier à manche courte, du même rouge que son uniforme usuel. Ses cheveux étaient impeccablement rattachés par un ruban de la même couleur. Jim la regarda plus longtemps que nécessaire avant de répondre, un peu dans la vague.

"Bonjour Uhura. Vous êtes... Magnifique !"

Celle-ci eu un sourire radieux.

"Merci Capitaine. Cela fait du bien de porter autre chose que ces uniformes."

Une fois leurs plats commandés et répliqués, ils allèrent s'asseoir à une table encore miraculeusement libre. Enfin libre, celle où de trouvait un officier mangeant seul que personne n'avait eu le courage de déranger jusqu'à maintenant. Il portait la même tenue que le Capitaine à l'exception que le jaune présent sur la veste d'uniforme de premier était en bleu sur l'autre. La mine espiègle, Jim se pencha sur le côté pour voir le visage de Spock et lança peut-être plus fort que d'habitude.

"Bonjour Mr. Spock !"

Évidemment le vulcain n'eut pas la moindre réaction de surprise. Pas grave, il l'aurait un de ces jours. Spock tourna la tête vers Jim et leurs visages se retrouvèrent à une distance assez proche pour qu'il sente le souffle de celui-ci lorsqu'il répondit.

"Bien Capitaine, et vous ?"

Jim s'était plongé dans son regard et ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il le dévisagea longuement, sans trop savoir pourquoi, avant qu'une voix claire ne le tire de sa rêverie et ne lui fasse relever la tête.

"Bonjours Spock."

C'était Uhura qui venait de s'installer avec son plateau à l'autre bout de la table, en face de Spock.

"Bonjour Commander." Fit plus professionnellement Sulu tout en prenant également un siège.

"Bonjour." Répondit Spock en détournant son regard du Capitaine.

Jim eu comme l'impression de pouvoir à nouveau respirer, bien que rien ne l'en empêchait avant non ? Il s'assis entre Spock et Uhura. Sulu et Uhura commencèrent à bavarder de la visite sur Vulcain et de certains détails techniques du voyage. Spock écoutait la conversation poliment et Jim était quant à lui plongé dans ses pensées. Depuis quelques temps cela lui arrivait souvent et cela ne lui plaisait pas trop. Il devait être en permanence à l'écoute et attentif, c'était mal pour un Capitaine avec autant de responsabilité d'avoir autant la tête dans la lune. De plus, cela ne le correspondait absolument pas. Mais il avait l'impression que les autres aussi se comportaient de façon étrange en ce moment. Il essaya d'observer le plus discrètement possible le lieutenant Uhura tandis qu'elle discutait avec Sulu.

Pourquoi donc est-ce qu'elle jetait si souvent des regards en direction de Spock alors qu'elle était plongée en pleine discussion avec Sulu ? Pourquoi semblait-elle l'ignorer depuis plusieurs jours ?

Il tourna la tête vers Spock en quête de réponses. Malheureusement, celui-ci le regardait aussi. Sans savoir pourquoi Jim baissa immédiatement les yeux. Il venait de se faire prendre. Spock pouvait-il percevoir son trouble ? Jim aimait le contact, il aimait sonder les gens et voir ce qu'il y avait au fond d'eux. Le mal, le bien, la gentillesse ou la méchanceté. C'était grâce à cet habilité à cerner les gens que Jim avait pu autant avancer dans sa vie. Mais le regard de Spock était beaucoup trop **lourd** en cet instant. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait ? Si Jim se fiait à son expérience relationnelle, il aurait juré que Spock le **matait**. Ridicule, c'était tout bonnement impossible. Il leva rapidement les yeux. Spock le regardait encore avec insistance. Il avait posé ses mains de part et autre de son assiette, le regard fixé sur son visage. De plus en plus mal à l'aise, Jim fit semblant d'écouter ce que Sulu était en train de déblatérer, tentant d'ignorer le regard qui pesait sur lui.

Soudain, la conversation à côté de Jim pris fin et un silence s'installa. Il mit un moment à se rendre compte que tous les regards de la table étaient braqués sur lui.

"Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous à me fixer ainsi ?" S'exclama-t-il enfin, se demandant vraiment quelle mouche les avait tous piqués. Sulu gloussa et Uhura se leva avec un petit sourire aux lèvres. Elle s'approcha lentement de Jim qui jeta un regard inquiet autour de lui. C'était tout de même une très belle femme, qui lui plaisait de surcroît. Ajoutez à ça que Jim n'avait pas touché quelqu'un depuis des mois à bord de l'Entreprise. Il sentait le rouge lui monter aux joues. Elle s'approchait de lui de plus en plus près, devant toute la cafétéria avec ce un sourire en coin. Jim, hypnotisé, la regarda se pencher par-dessus la table, et tendre sa main vers son visage. Il eut envie de fermer les yeux mais ne put s'y résoudre. Sa main attrapa quelque chose qui se trouvait sur sa joue, et elle se rassit.

"Vous aviez une miette Capitaine." Rigola-t-elle en voyant la tête que tirait Jim.

Elle tendit sa main pour lui montrer le bout de pain qu'elle avait ramassé.

Les autres membres de l'équipage explosèrent alors d'un rire commun, excepté Spock.

"-ha ! Heu, merci !" Répondit Jim, encore confus.

Sulu ne put s'empêcher de rigoler de plus belle. Spock quant à lui, n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Il ne regardait plus Jim, mais Uhura. Ses yeux semblaient plus noirs que d'habitude, ce qui était étrange car Jim ne se souvenait pas avoir retenu la couleur de ses yeux, et était surpris de lui-même de pouvoir reconnaître les différentes teintes des yeux de son second. Sans prévenir, Spock se leva de sa chaise et parla en vulcain à Uhura ce qui coupa net le rire de Sulu et fit tourner plusieurs têtes dans leur direction. La jeune femme ne souriait plus du tout.

Jim ne pigea pas grand-chose à sa phrase, mais vu la tête que tirait Uhura cela avait l'air d'être quelque chose de sérieux.

Elle lui répondit aussi en vulcain et Jim cru vaguement entendre les mots "yeux" et "arrêter". C'était sûrement un sujet privé pour qu'ils usent d'un autre langage. Il se rendait bien compte à présent que cela allait être difficile pour lui comprendre de quelque chose durant son séjour sur la Nouvelle Vulcain. Sans trop s'attarder, Kirk décida de se lever. Sulu était déjà parti ramener son plateau repas.

"Bon, hé bien j'ai encore un tas de choses à faire moi ! A plus tard !"

"Vous allez à la passerelle Capitaine ?" Demanda Sulu sans attendre de réponse, profitant de cette opportunité pour laisser le couple seul. "Je viens avec vous !"

Ils se retournèrent dans un même mouvement et fuirent en direction de la sortie. Une voix les stoppa dans leur dos.

"Je viens aussi." C'était Spock. Il parvient rapidement à leur hauteur. Jim chercha une trace même minuscule d'une quelconque émotion, mais n'en trouva aucune. Il avait l'air parfaitement calme, comme d'habitude. Il jeta un dernier regard à Uhura avec un petit signe de tête avant de les rejoindre.

"Ok, allons-y." Dit Jim, ne sachant que faire d'autre. La situation était vraiment étrange.

Uhura les salua brièvement et parti sans se retourner. Les trois autres se dirigèrent vers la passerelle. Sulu lança un regarde éloquent à Jim qui le lui rendit. Il ne savait pas s'il fallait rire de la situation, et choisi de l'oublier. Il y avait encore une flopée de détails à régler concernant leur arrivée. Ils allaient rester environ 10 jours sur la Nouvelle Vulcain, et pendant ce temps Jim allait devoir en apprendre un maximum sur la culture Vulcaine. Il allait participer à des séances qui concernent principalement les rapports entre leur nouvelle planète et la terre, ainsi que les liens et leur rôle dans Starfleet. Une fis au le pont les trois hommes gagnèrent leurs places respectives. Jim alla s'installer directement dans son fauteuil, non sans arrêter d'observer Spock.

Son comportement le déroutait. Pourquoi l'avait-il fixé pendant plusieurs minutes au lieu de lui dire simplement qu'il avait une miette sur le visage, et que selon la culture humaine, signifiait un manque de propreté qu'il fallait arranger ? Il lui aurait dit quelque chose dans le genre normalement. Mais cette attitude, presque... stupide ? Non, c'était vraiment trop louche.

Et encore, si c'était le seul élément farfelu de ce dîner ! Mais Uhura avait elle-même retiré cette miette, avec son attitude presque aguicheuse ! Elle qui, en temps normal, était comme un mur infranchissable contre lequel allaient s'écraser ses fausses avances exagérées. C'était un petit jeu tout ce qu'il y avait de plus amical entre lui et Nyota. Après tout, c'était la première personne de Starfleet avec laquelle il avait "discuté". Et il mentirait s'il disait que le fait d'avoir vu qu'une aussi belle femme pouvait être à bord d'un vaisseau de Starfleet ne l'avait pas motivé à intégrer lui aussi ses rangs. Mais tous deux savaient bien qu'il n'y aurait jamais rien entre eux, il taquinait, elle le repoussait, tout était normal. Mais pas **ça**. Ce qui venait de se produire, elle avait eu l'air tellement sérieuse, presque comme si elle s'était lancée un de ses genre de défis qu'on se lance lors d'une soirée arrosée autour d'un jeu d'alcool.

"Dans combien de temps notre arrivée est-elle prévue Capitaine ?" Fit une voix qui le fit sortir de ses rêveries.

"Hem, selon le rapport que j'ai ici, dans 2 minutes environs."

Jim se pencha au-dessus du communicateur pour faire une annonce générale.

"Ici le Capitaine Kirk qui vous parle. Nous allons nous poser sur la Nouvelle Vulcain dans 2 minutes, je veux que chacun et chacune respecte bien la marche à suivre qui leur a été transmise. Je vous rappelle que la température au sol est en moyenne de 40° Celsius, aussi, je vous recommande de faire le nécessaire pour ne pas succomber à cette chaleur qui va vous rendre inapte au travail. Des vêtements conçus pour garder une certaine température au corps vont vous être distribué si vous le souhaitez lors de votre sortie du vaisseau. N'oublier pas de bien vous hydrater. Pour ceux qui restent à bord, je vous confie l'Enterprise, prenez-en soin, terminé."

Voilà, à présent, il fallait qu'il aille dans la salle du téléporteur. L'équipe de la passerelle ainsi que lui-même se téléporteraient pour rejoindre la surface, mais les autres officiers allaient s'y rendre en navette.

Après avoir vérifié avec la base aérospatiale qu'ils pouvaient y allez, ils commencèrent les téléportations. Jim alla se mettre en place et Spock vint se mettre à ses côtés, ainsi qu'Uhura, Sulu et Chekov.

"Vous êtes prêts ?" Demanda le capitaine en s'adressant à Spock en particulier. Il semblait calme.

"Oui Capitaine."

Avant de sentir le fourmillement particulier que provoquait la téléportation, Jim regarda le visage de Spock pour tenter encore de déceler la moindre petite particule d'excitation qu'il pourrait ressentir à l'idée de débarquer sur la nouvelle planète de son peuple, mais ce qu'il vit fût très différent. Dans un bref instant de relâchement, Spock l'avait lui aussi regardé, la peur luisant dans ses yeux ténébreux, avant que son visage de disparaisse en même temps que le reste de l'Enterprise.

* * *

 **Un chapitre de plus terminé ! Vous a-t-il plût ? Dites-le moi dans les commentaires ;)**

 **A bientôt !**


	5. Chapitre 5 : Nouvelle Vulcain

**Hello, comment allez vous ? Nouveau chapitre terminé, le plus long jusqu'à présent ! J'espère comme à mon habitude qu'il vous** **plaira !**

 **Merci pour vos retours et bonne lecture.**

* * *

Chapitre 5 : Nouvelle Vulcain

L'air chaud fouettait son visage, et Jim eu comme un flash du rêve qu'il avait fait la nuit précédente. Le désert, l'Enterprise en miette, la fontaine...

Ils furent très bien accueillis sur la planète rouge, l'ambassadeur Sarek, ainsi que l'autre Spock étaient venus pour le tous les deux pour leur arrivée. Ils avaient certainement beaucoup de chose à faire, mais Sarek n'avait pas vu son fils depuis plus d'un an, et l'autre Spock, eh bien... Jim avait comme l'impression que cet homme était capable de faire ce qu'il voulait sans que rien ni personne ne puisse l'en empêcher. Cela le fit sourire et le détendis sensiblement. Il leva la main en direction de Sarek.

"Bonjour Ambassadeur, je suis- _il allait dire, très heureux, mais cela ne signifiera rien pour son interlocuteur_ -content d'être enfin arrivé dans la colonie. Je porte un intérêt sincère quant à son avenir."

"Bienvenue Capitaine Kirk." Répondit l'autre, sans intonation particulière. Cela lui donnait un air ennuyé, même si Jim ne pouvait absolument pas savoir si c'était le cas. "Nous savons que votre voyage n'a pas été des plus facile, nous vous remercions d'avoir pu venir aussi vite."

"Capitaine Kirk, quel plaisir de vous revoir !" S'exclama l'autre Spock en s'approchant de lui.

Jim perçu immédiatement la différence de ton avec lequel il lui parlait, ce n'était pas aussi froid que l'Ambassadeur, c'était même presque _chaleureux_. Se sentant immédiatement plus détendu, Jim lui adressa un sourire sincère, pendant que Sarek allait saluer son fils et le reste des officiers supérieurs.

"Moi de même Spock ! Cela fait longtemps, comment allez-vous ?"

"Très bien. J'ai l'impression que tu as mûri Jim."

Si les vulcains pouvaient faire des clins d'œil, Spock en aurait certainement fait un en cet instant. Il semblait **réellement** heureux de le voir, et c'était quelque chose d'étrange que de regarder autant de joie sur ce visage qu'il connaissait si bien. Il était certes différent, mais Jim se surpris à vouloir voir un jour de tels traits couvrir le visage de son Officier Scientifique en Chef, et non pas l'expression de peur qu'il avait vu un instant plus tôt. Il observa rapidement Spock mais son visage était tout aussi inexpressif que celui de son père, avec qui il faisait des salutations traditionnelles vulcaine. Son regard n'échappa pas à l'autre Spock qui plissa les yeux, mais se garda de dire quelque chose.

Une fois les salutations et les commodités de bienvenue terminées, un groupe d'humain et de vulcain les emmenèrent à bord de plusieurs navettes qui les mèneraient jusqu'à la ville principale. On leur expliqua en chemin que la plupart des survivants c'étaient regroupé afin de former une cité digne de celles que l'on pouvait voir autrefois sur Vulcain. Beaucoup d'humains et d'autres espèces qui faisant partie de la Fédération des Planètes Unies c'étaient également installé ici afin d'aider leur peuple à se reconstruire. Après tout, la logique et l'intelligence vulcaine avait fait énormément progresser beaucoup d'entre eux. Jim scrutait le visage d'une femme vulcaine alors qu'elle parlait de la destruction de sa planète, mais rien dans sa voix où sur son visage ne laissait penser que c'était bien son monde à elle qui avait été détruit à néant.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent aux abords de la ville, Jim pu apercevoir d'énormes bâtiments taillés dans la pierre ocre, à la verticale, défiant littéralement la gravité, plus lourde que la terre sur cette planète. Ils avaient déjà construit une ville des plus impressionnante, et en deux ans seulement. C'était un véritable exploit, et Jim senti son cœur gonfler en pensant à tous ces volontaires venus aider un peuple entier à se relever. C'était une bonne chose, c'était ce qu'il n'avait pas réussi à protéger, mais cela prouvait qu'on pouvait se sortir du pire et tout recommencer.

Après 10 minutes de voyage, ils débarquèrent devant un grand complexe qui semblait être un mélange entre une embrassade, une université et un laboratoire. Une espèce de campus. Ils entrèrent dans le bâtiment qui était construit en partie dans la roche mais possédait d'immenses baies vitrées qui laissaient largement passer la lumière. Le tout était à la fois exotique et moderne, c'était magnifique.

Enthousiastes, l'équipage alla explorer le bâtiment. McCoy dit qu'il devait absolument aller voir le matériel dans le bâtiment médecine, Sulu et Chekov allèrent trouver les bars et les salles de repos, tandis qu'Uhura s'éclipsa en disant qu'elle méritait de prendre un bon bain. Le reste de l'équipage qui n'était pas resté sur l'Enterprise alla également de part et d'autre explorer le campus.

"Merci de nous offrir une telle hospitalité." Dit Jim à l'attention de Sarek, qui était venu avec eu et s'apprêtait à présent à repartir.

Il se tourna vers lui, un air perplexe sur le visage.

"Vos remerciements sont inutile Capitaine Kirk. Vous avez sauvé notre peuple, c'est nous qui devons vous remercier."

Rien dans son intonation ne montrait que cet homme lui était bel et bien reconnaissant, mais Jim réussit tout de même à acquiescer avec un bref sourire, avant de se tourner en direction de sa nouvelle résidence temporaire.

"On m'a dit qu'il y avait une superbe salle de sport ici, vous venez Spock ?"

Sans regarder si son ami le suivait, Jim ouvrit la porte du bâtiment, sans se rendre compte que l'autre était resté sur place à côté de son père, telle une statue de glace.

"Monsieur Spock ?" Appela Jim en se retournant.

Son sourire s'effaça lorsqu'il revint sur ses pas pour scruter son visage. Il y avait un brin d'anxiété, mais aussi autre chose que Jim n'arriva pas à déceler. Comme un détachement, presque maladif.

"Je ne viens pas avec vous Capitaine." Déclara-t-il abruptement.

Tentant de ne pas paraître trop choqué, Jim répondit. "Comment ça ?"

Spock s'approcha de quelque pas vers lui, les mains jointes dans son dos. Il avait l'air de se retenir (de faire quoi ?). Ces sourcils étaient froncés, signe d'un grand trouble, et son regard était bel et bien plus froid que d'habitude.

"Je ne vais pas loger ici, mais chez mon père, pendant notre séjour."

"Mais... pourquoi ?" Répondit Jim, un peu perdu. "Vous faites partie de l'équipage."

"J'en ai fait la demande écrite il y a plusieurs jours Capitaine, et elle a été acceptée."

"Pourtant, je ne me souviens pas avoir approuvé quoi que ce soit dans le genre !"

Il avait légèrement haussé la voix et Spock avait tiré une drôle de tête, jetant un coup d'œil rapide derrière lui pour regarder son père, avant de reporter son attention sur lui.

"Vous n'étiez pas aux commandes du vaisseau lorsque ma demande a été soumise, aussi, la demande a été redirigée vers la seconde autorité la plus élevée de l'Enterprise, en d'autres termes moi.

"Mais..."

Kirk ne savait plus quoi dire. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez Spock ? Qu'il veuille passer du temps avec ses semblables lui semblait tout à fait légitime, mais d'habitude il lui en aurait fait part directement.

"Je ne comprends pas où il y a un problème Capitaine." Déclara Spock en reculant d'un pas.

Il le toisait avec indifférence et même avec mépris. Jim était largué. Est-ce que leur amitié avait été fausse durant tout ce temps ? Spock s'était-il montré amical juste par commodité pour que tout se passe bien dans l'espace, et maintenant qu'ils étaient de retour sur sa planète, il reprenait son vrai visage ? Toutefois ses yeux trahissaient la même peur qu'il avait exprimée avant de se téléporter sur la planète. Jim senti son ventre se tordre d'inquiétude. Il ne savait pas quoi lui dire.

Remarquant que son Capitaine ne disait plus rien, Spock tourna les talons avec indifférence et monta dans la navette avec son père, ne voyant pas le regard que celui-ci posa sur lui lorsqu'il grimpa après lui. Jim les regarda partir, son esprit tournant à plein régime, une sensation de malaise lui parcourant l'échine et le stress lui tordant le ventre. Spock n'était pas quelqu'un que l'on pouvait facilement cerner, mais Jim compris qu'il n'était pas dans son état normal. Résigné, il entra seul à l'intérieur.

/

Allongé dans son lit, Jim réfléchissait. Il ne savait depuis combien de temps mais ses bras passés au-dessus de sa tête commençaient à être engourdis.

Il avait passé la matinée à déambuler dans leur logement d'accueil, discutant avec les membres de l'équipage çà et là. Mais ni la découverte de la salle de jeux sur la grande mezzanine ni la salle d'eau sculptée dans le marbre ne parvinrent à l'émerveiller. Sans son ami au sang vert, tout semblait moins beau. Il aurait voulu explorer cet endroit avec lui.

Spock s'était montré si froid et distant, bien plus que d'habitude. Ça ne lui plaisait pas, mais alors pas du tout. Depuis quand était-il autant attaché à l'opinion que Spock avait de lui ? à ce que Spock partage avec lui ces décisions et ses pensées ? Peut-être parce que cela faisait longtemps qu'il voyageait à ses côtés, et qu'ils avaient passé quasiment tout leur temps en commun, matin, midi et soir. Il redoutait simplement de ne pas le voir durant une journée. Il s'était trop habitué à sa présence permanente.

Conclusion inévitable, Spock lui manquait.

C'était d'un pathétique ! Ce sentiment le blessait beaucoup plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru, il était en plein désarroi et ne savait plus quoi penser. Il était le Capitaine de l'Enterprise, et il se rendait compte qu'il était aussi fragile qu'un enfant qui aurait été abandonné par sa mère dans un grand supermarché.

Pour stopper le stress lui tenaillait le ventre, Jim se leva de son lit. Il n'était pas du genre à demander conseil ou à laisser les autres voir ses faiblesses, mais il se dit qu'il devrait peut-être en parler avec Uhura. Elle était quand même censée être proche de lui, elle saurait sûrement expliquer ce subit changement de comportement.

Il sortit de sa chambre pour se rendre vers celle d'Uhura. Sur le chemin, Jim passa devant la salle commune, où plusieurs personnes discutaient. Il y avait des gens de l'Enterprise, mais aussi d'autres personnes qui vivaient dans ce grand complexe, humains où extra-terrestres. Plusieurs filles tournèrent la tête sur son passage, mais il n'y fit pas attention. Jim savait quel effet il faisait sur les gens, pas besoin de s'étaler là-dessus, surtout qu'il n'était pas d'humeur à draguer.

Lorsqu'il arriva devant la chambre de la jeune femme, Jim sonna deux fois et attendit. Après plusieurs minutes, il réessaya. Il n'y avait personne. Où était-elle ? Il était déjà passé 12 :00, et tout le personnel qui n'était pas déjà au réfectoire devait se trouver dans sa chambre. Il vagabonda un moment dans les couloirs, espérant la trouver, lorsqu'il entendit sa voix s'élever, à l'autre bout du corridor. Jim avança et comprit qu'elle venait d'un des nombreux laboratoires qui se trouvaient au fond du bâtiment, de l'autre côté des chambres et des salles communes.

"Je pensais que vous pourriez m'éclaircir sur le sujet étant donné que vous êtes ensembles. Lorsque quelqu'un ne va pas bien, son médecin demande souvent l'avis de ses proches."

C'était McCoy. Jim s'approcha un peu plus jusqu'à se trouver derrière la porte du labo. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil par la vitre de la porte entrouverte et aperçu Uhura assise les jambes croisées sur un lit, faisant face à Léonard. Jim sût d'instinct que c'était une conversation privée, du genre à s'arrêter immédiatement si quelqu'un les dérangeait à ce moment-là. Il savait également que si c'était privé, il n'aurait pas dû rester là. Mais l'envie était trop forte.

"Je ne l'ai dit encore à personne, mais le Commander Spock et moi… n'entretenons plus de relation amoureuse, elle a pris fin il y a quelques jours."

Il n'était pas dans la nature de Jim de s'immiscer dans les affaires des autres, mais cette révélation le lui fit tendre l'oreille. Spock et Uhura n'étaient plus ensembles ? Cette nouvelle déclaration pouvait expliquer son état, enfin, en partie du moins.

"Je suis désolé." Dit McCoy d'un ton bourru.

"Il ne faut pas, c'est un vulcain après tout, je savais bien à quoi m'attendre."

Elle ne le faisait sans doute pas exprès, mais on sentait tout de même la colère au travers de ses paroles. Jim se demanda qui avait mis fin à cette relation entre les deux, et surtout pourquoi.

"Mais vous ne pouvez pas expliquer ce qui lui arrive." Poursuivit Léonard, perplexe.

Elle soupira. "écoutez, je suis sortie avec Spock durant plus d'un an, mais je ne le connais pas plus que vous, ou même que le Capitaine."

Jim vacilla. Comment pouvait-elle dire ça ? Ils avaient eu une relation relativement longue pour deux personnes travaillant ensembles et d'une espèce différente. Plus longue que la plupart des amourettes que Jim avait pu avoir dans sa vie. McCoy parût penser la même chose car sa voix était perplexe et ses sourcils froncés lorsqu'il continua.

"J'ai lu son dossier médical avant qu'il ne soit transféré à un autre docteur vulcain qui se trouve ici. Je ne m'y connais pas incroyablement bien dans les maladies vulcaine, mais je ne suis pas bête non plus. Je sais ce qu'est la fièvre-"

"Ok, très bien !" Trancha précipitamment Uhura. Elle s'était levée, la mine sérieuse. "écoutez, il m'a juré de ne le dire à personne, mais puisque vous êtes au courant... Il ne faut pas que cela s'ébruite, c'est un sujet tabou chez les vulcains et-"

Soudain, le communicateur de Jim siffla, coupa Uhura dans sa phrase qui se tourna vivement en direction de la porte. Mince, il s'était fait griller ! Il fallait vite partir, avant qu'ils ne le voient. Jim quitta rapidement les lieux, espérant que personne n'aurait l'idée d'aller jeter un coup d'œil sur les caméras de sécurité présentes dans les couloirs. Une fois qu'il fût assez loin pour ne plus être entendu, Kirk ouvrit son communicateur. C'était un appel.

"Allô, ici Kirk."

"Jim, c'est Spock."

L'estomac de Jim eu comme un soubresaut avant qu'il ne réalise qu'il s'agissait de _l'autre_ Spock.

"Spock, que se passe-t-il ?"

"Je désire vous parlez, seriez-vous d'accord pour me retrouver demain matin dans la grande bibliothèque qui se trouve à l'Ouest de la cité ?" Dit-il avec tranquillité.

"Je... Oui, avec grand plaisir." Répondit Jim, hésitant. "Spock..."

Il hésitait à lui parler de son double vulcain. Il venait d'apprendre des informations très personnelles le concernant, il avait envie d'en savoir plus. De cette "fièvre" et de ce sujet "tabou". Mais il était peut-être encore trop tôt pour en parler. Il devait mieux se renseigner avant d'engager une conversation qui pourrait lui porter préjudice.

"Jim ?" Appela Spock, visiblement inquiet de son long silence.

"Heu, non rien, alors c'est entendu, demain matin à la grande bibliothèque."

"J'ai hâte d'y être." Dit Spock avant de fermer la communication.

Kirk rangea son appareil à sa ceinture et marcha jusqu'à sa chambre. Il n'en pouvait plus de réfléchir à toutes ces choses tournant autour de son Commander. Son esprit s'empêtrait dans un nuage de pensées encore informées, son instinct était en alerte mais il n'arrivait pas encore à comprendre pourquoi. La conférence allait bientôt avoir lieu et il fallait qu'il se prépare un minimum, qu'il fasse le vide en lui. Il s'endormit tôt ce soir-là, se demandant ce que l'autre Spock avait de si important à lui dire et de quoi pouvait bien souffrir le Spock du présent.

/

Avant même que cela ne commence, Jim su qu'il rêvait. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, c'était à nouveau ce désert. Celui dont il avait déjà rêvé, la même chaleur, le même soleil... Cette fois cependant, il ne traversa pas l'épave de l'Enterprise, mais se trouvait déjà au pied de la fontaine, profitant de la fraîcheur son ombre. Le vent soufflait plus fort, mais la soif le tenaillait à nouveau. S'avançant plus près, Jim remarqua que la fontaine avait changé. Ce n'était plus Vénus qui tenait des coquillages d'où s'écoulait de l'eau, mais une fontaine bien plus grande et plus profonde, avec, taillé dans une pierre qui ressemblait à du cristal bleuté, des humanoïdes ailés, qui s'apparentaient à des vulcains, mais en plus maléfiques. Leurs visages étaient tous différents, certain exprimaient la joie, d'autres la peur, ou encore le dégoût, l'envie… C'était inhabituel pour des vulcains. Des filets d'eau s'écoulaient de leurs bouches, et, surplombant le tout, une grosse créature poilue qui ressemblait vaguement à un ours rugissait vers le ciel, avec une grosse cascade qui sortait de sa gueule immense. Le Capitaine s'approcha doucement de la surface, regardant son reflet. Il n'avait jamais vu son visage en rêve, c'était extrêmement perturbant. Soudain, il y eu comme un bruit de pas dans le sable. Jim releva vivement la tête, examinant les alentours. Il sentait une présence qui l'observait.

"Qui est là ?" Demanda-t-il.

Seul le vent lui répondit, envoyant une grosse bourrasque de poussière dans sa direction qui le fit s'étouffer. Toussant encore, il aperçut une silhouette noire derrière la cascade d'eau. Il s'essuya les yeux pour mieux voir. La silhouette avait la taille d'un humain, plutôt musclé, avec des habits amples ressemblant à ceux traditionnels que l'on pouvait voir porter certain vulcain. Il crut un instant que c'était Spock.

"Qui êtes-vous ? Spock c'est vous ? Pourquoi vous cachez vous ?" Cria Jim en direction de la mystérieuse personne qui lui faisait face.

Pas de réponse. Kirk voulu contourner la fontaine pour pouvoir reconnaitre son visage, mais elle disparut comme par magie dans une bourrasque de vent et de sable avant de réapparaître tout aussi rapidement derrière lui.

"Quel est ton nom ?" Demanda une voix masculine dans son dos. Ce n'était pas la voix de Spock.

Jim se retourna vivement. Il n'y avait rien derrière lui.

"Je suis Jim Kirk ! Capitaine de l'Enterprise, montrez-vous !" S'écria Jim, de plus en plus inquiet. Ce personnage commençait sérieusement à lui faire perdre patience à jouer à cache-cache. Il fit lentement le tour de la fontaine, regardant dans chaque recoin. Il n'y avait aucune trace dans le sable, pas le moindre indice.

Soudain, l'eau bouillonna au fond du bassin de la fontaine, et des bulles jaillissant de la surface. Jim s'approcha prudemment et entendit la voix s'élever à nouveau. Elle émanait de sous la surface.

"Jim Kirk..."

Elle s'évanouit dans un soupir, et Jim, penché au-dessus de l'eau, se senti basculer tirer vers l'avant. Sans qu'il puisse résister, son corps bascula et sa tête heurta la surface de l'eau, le ramenant à la réalité.

"Ha !"

Tentant de calmer les battements rapides de son cœur, Kirk, passa une main sur son visage. Il mit quelques minutes à reprendre son souffle. Encore ce fichu rêve... Est-ce que c'était normal pour un humain de rêver deux fois du même endroit ? Il n'avait encore jamais vécu un rêve qui avait l'air aussi réel, tout comme le précédent. Pourquoi des fontaines ? à cause de ce qui c'était passé sur l'Enterprise ?

Secouant la tête pour chasser les bribes de fatigues, Jim se leva et pris une douche froide. Elle ne le réveilla pas aussi bien qu'il l'aurait voulu. Il regarda l'heure sur son réveil. 08 :11. Il devait se dépêcher s'il ne voulait pas arriver en retard à son rendez-vous à la bibliothèque. Il ne put s'empêcher de laisser ses pensées vagabonder vers Spock tendit qu'il prenait son petit déjeuner dans la cafétéria avec le reste de l'équipage. Avait-il lui aussi fait des cauchemars ? Que faisait-il à l'heure actuelle ? Il ne vit pas qu'Uhura le regardait avec suspicions, ni que McCoy était en train de lui parler.

"Hé gamin, tu m'écoutes ?" Gronda McCoy en le regardant sévèrement.

"Hein ? Oui, oui..." Dit distraitement Jim. Il n'avait pas écouté un mot de ce que son ami lui racontait. Il mourrait d'envie de lui demander ce qu'Uhura avait voulu garder secret, mais poser la question reviendrai à avouer qu'il les avait espionnés. Bones savait ce dont Spock souffrait, et pourtant, il ne voulait pas le lui dire... Jim comprenait le principe du secret médical, mais tout de même, lui avait bien balancé son dossier complet à Spock lorsque celui-ci était allé le questionner ! Contrarié, Jim décida de partir, peut-être un peu brusquement.

"Bon, je dois y aller, à plus."

Léonard le regarda avec un air choqué mais avant qu'il n'aille le temps de lui dire quelque chose, Jim s'était enfuit par la porte de la cafétéria.

"Jim ! Jim ! Mais quelle mouche l'a piqué ?" Demanda-t-il à l'attention d'Uhura, qui leva les épaules pour seule réponse.

/

La bibliothèque se dressait, immense et incroyable, devant Jim. Il leva les yeux, totalement fasciné. La structure était suspendue dans la roche, défiant la gravité avec une facilité déconcertante. Le soleil matinal se reflétait dans ses nombreuses vitres, lui donnant l'air d'un diamant éclatant de mille feux. Un gigantesque turbo ascenseur pouvant certainement contenir plus de 50 personnes permettait de monter en haut de l'immeuble. Jim entra dedans. Il était tout seul ici, et admira la superbe vue qu'il avait en montant rapidement vers la bibliothèque avant d'arriver dans un grand vestibule avec des bureaux et une réception pour l'accueil. Il n'y avait pas de réceptionniste, juste un ordinateur avec une IA pour renseigner les éventuels visiteurs. Il n'y avait pas âme qui vive en haut de la tour non plus. La plupart des êtres vivants sur cette planète étaient bien évidemment les vulcains rescapés de la destruction de leur ancienne planète, mais également d'ouvriers, d'ingénieurs et d'architectes, bref, pas encore assez de personne disponible pour faire l'accueil dans ce genre de lieu.

Il marcha selon le plan indiqué à l'entrée et finit par arriver dans une grande salle circulaire remplie de nombreuses bibliothèques qui touchaient pratiquement le plafond. Au centre de la salle, creusé dans le sol en pierre blanche, se trouvait un banc circulaire avec une grande table ronde. Spock était assis là, un livre électronique entre les mains. Il releva la tête quand il entendu Jim arriver et se leva pour lui faire face.

"Jim, je suis ravi de te voir."

Il lui fit le salut vulcain auquel Kirk s'efforça de répondre le plus justement possible. Il avait toujours eu du mal à le faire, ses doigts refusaient de rester collés correctement entre eux.

"Moi aussi, comment allez-vous ? Nous n'avons pas tellement eu le temps de discuter hier."

"Oui" Sourit Spock. "C'est pour cela que j'ai voulu te voir aujourd'hui."

Spock se déplaça jusqu'à faire face à la grande baie vitrée, regardant le paysage. Pour la première fois depuis leur rencontre, Jim se senti mal à l'aise. L'homme qui lui tournait à présent le dos le connaissait mieux que lui-même. Il avait vécu à ses côté tout une vie, dans un autre univers, et il savait sûrement des choses sur lui dont il n'avait aucune idée. Jim eu soudainement peur qu'il lise en lui tous les troubles qui le tourmentaient en ce moment. Il n'avait pas envie d'être mis à nu.

"Cette ville est magnifique." Dit-il, pour penser à autre chose.

Spock se tourna vers lui avec comme un air moqueur dans le regard.

"Oui. La construction se produit 0,2 fois plus vite que d'après nos calculs initiaux. Nous avions prévu d'avoir un bon nombre d'ouvriers humains, mais pas de leur motivation qui les fait travailler avec une telle ardeur. Cette bibliothèque est la réplique parfaite de la précédente qui se trouvait sur Vulcain, comme beaucoup d'autres bâtiments culturels. Des temples, des mausolées, des lieux sacrés qui sont important dans notre culture..."

"Oui !" Dit Jim avec enthousiasme. "Et justement, je me demandais si..."

"Tu veux que je t'apprenne plus de chose sur notre culture ?" Le coupa Spock. Visiblement il n'était pas difficile à comprendre.

"Heu, oui, cela me serait d'une grande aide pour la séance à laquelle j'ai été convié. Bien que j'aie passé beaucoup de temps avec... Spock, j'en connais que très peu sur votre culture, je dois bien l'avouer." Dit-il, un poil gêné de parler à Spock de son double plus jeune.

"Cela ne m'étonne pas, je n'étais pas quelqu'un de ce que les humains appellent d' _ **ouvert**_. " Répondit l'Ambassadeur en souriant.

"Je, non, pas du tout !" S'exclama Jim, un peu fort. Il détourna les yeux. "Au contraire. Je… je trouve qu'il est, pour un vulcain, plutôt… amical. Enfin…"

Jim ne savait plus où se mettre. Parler de sa relation avec Spock avec quelqu'un d'autre était devenu difficile ces derniers temps, et il n'aimait pas ça.

Le Vulcain en face de lui eu un véritable sourire, un de ceux que l'on fait lorsqu'on est très amusé.

"Je vois. Vous semblez être devenus proches."

Kirk qui commençait sérieusement à rougir, se souvint de ses dernières interactions avec son ami, aussi froides que le vent du Nord. Il se tourna vers lui, avec un sourire triste sur les lèvres.

"Pas vraiment… Enfin, je le pensais aussi au début, mais depuis quelques temps, Spock semble s'éloigner… Je… Je ne saurais l'expliquer, mais ce n'est plus comme avant."

Il avait un peu honte de parler comme ça de ce qui le tourmentait, mais après tout il parlait à quelqu'un de très particulier. Son interlocuteur sembla réfléchir un instant avant de répondre.

"Et depuis quand exactement as-tu remarqué de tels changements ?"

Il fût surpris par une telle question. Ce n'était pas ça le plus important non ? C'était la cause qu'il fallait découvrir. Creusant dans sa mémoire, Jim ressassa les dernières semaines passées sur l'Enterprise au côté de son ami hybride. Les moments difficiles qu'ils avaient vécus lors de la destruction de sa planète, et leur amitié naissante après cet catastrophe. Il revit les attaques terroristes de Khan, de sa "mort" et des liens puissants qu'elle avait créés entre eux. Mais depuis quand Spock était-il devenu aussi distant ?

Oui, c'était évident ! Au fond de lui, il le savait très bien. Il se souvint de l'accident avec la fontaine, et de l'étrange de maladie qui l'avait touché. C'était à partir de là qu'il avait pu noter quelques écarts de comportement, d'abords anodins, puis de plus en plus réguliers jusqu'à ce que Jim le trouve parfois carrément _**bizarre**_.

"Je pense… Que cela doit faire une semaine tout au plus. Je suis tombé malade, une sorte de « crise » et Spock… Il est devenu très étrange depuis. Je lui ai demandé si je lui avais dit quelque chose d'offensant, car il était présent lors de l'incident, mais il m'a affirmé qu'il n'en était rien."

Spock du futur eut une réaction plus qu'étrange. Il se retourna vivement à l'opposé de Jim et marcha en direction de l'ascenseur. Avant qu'il ne tourne la tête cependant, Kirk crût voir ses sourcils se lever à leur maximum sur son front, et un semblant de sourire étirer son visage ridé par le temps. Mais cela était impossible non ? Enfin, des semblant d'émotions sur le visage de Spock était quelque chose que Jim avait vu (et aimait voir), mais jamais aussi franchement.

"Suis-moi."

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Où allons-nous ?"

Il se précipita derrière lui et ils entrèrent dans l'immense ascenseur. Les portes se fermèrent dans un suintement silencieux et ils commencèrent à descendre.

"Je vais t'aider, James T. Kirk. Tu dois savoir des choses sur notre peuple, tu en as le droit." Déclara le plus âgé.

"Je… Merci Spock." Dit Jim, étourdis. Il savait à quel point les Vulcains restaient secrets sur leurs coutumes et leur mode de vie. On les connaissait pour leur logique, leur intelligence et le fait qu'ils soient de précieux atouts dans les rangs de Starfleet, mais peu de personne extérieure ne les connaissait vraiment.

Une fois sorti de la bibliothèque, Spock s'arrêta vers ce qui semblait être une plateforme d'arrêt. En effet, Jim vit des rails suspendus dans les airs, cela devait être une gare de métro.

"Nous ne restons pas à la bibliothèque ?" Interrogea Jim, curieux.

"Non. Tu te dis qu'il serait plus logique d'y rester car c'est un regroupement d'informations concernant mon peuple ? Tu as raisons, et même le plus important de cette planète."

"Alors dans ce cas pourquoi partons-nous ?"

"Je vais te montrer la ville et t'expliquer en chemin." Répondit Spock. "Je sais par expérience que tu retiens mieux les choses lorsqu'on y ajoute des éléments supplémentaires tels qu'un changement de lieu, un événement particulier, un nouveau visage…"

Jim le regarda, encore une fois surpris à quel point le Spock de l'autre dimension pouvait bien le connaître. Oui, Jim avait une mémoire à "événements", il devait faire les choses pour les comprendre. Il apprenait beaucoup mieux sur le terrain qu'assis dans un fauteuil dans une bibliothèque. À quel point était-ils devenus proches tous les deux dans sa dimension pour que Spock Prime se souvienne de telles choses sur lui ? Des amis, comme il l'était avec Spock, où alors… Des meilleurs amis ? Qui faisaient des blagues entre eux et qui étaient du genre à aller prendre des verres ensembles ? Cela lui semblait peu probable. Des amants ? Haha. Mais le fait était que Spock du futur semblait le connaître sur le bout des doigts, alors que de son côté, Jim en savait que dalle sur Spock.

Jim ne voulait pas remuer dans la plaie provoquée par la perte de son alter égo (et plaie, il y avait), alors il ne posa pas les nombreuses questions qui lui brûlaient les lèvres.

"Merci." Dit-il simplement.

Spock lui sourit avec les yeux et ils montèrent dans la rame de métro vide.

Bien qu'il ne soit pas encore 10 heures, l'air était déjà chaud sur la planète, et Jim commençait à transpirer. Une journée pareille aurait été, sur Terre, comparable au plus beau et chaud jour de l'été. Le soleil brillait dans un ciel bleu azur des plus splendide. La rame démarra lentement, offrant à ses passager une vue imprenable sur la mer qui longeait la ville. Spock commença alors à raconter à Jim plusieurs choses sur l'environnement et les besoins des Vulcains. Comme sur la première Vulcain, il n'y avait que très peu de lacs et de mers, encore moins de forêt et de prés. Mais c'était à ce climat que les vulcains s'étaient habitués, et qui convenait le mieux à leur physionomie. Jim posa de nombreuses questions, auxquelles Spock répondit sans exception. Ils n'avaient abordé qu'une infime partie du mode de vie des vulcains, mais il y avait encore tant à apprendre. Le plus dur restait tout de même d'appréhender leur façon d'agir. Jim avait beaucoup de mal avec ça car c'était une logique à l'encontre de ce que les humains apprenaient sur Terre. L'écoute des émotions était quelque chose de quasi instinctif chez lui, elles le guidaient, mais ici les gens renient ce genre de fonctionnement, seule la **logique** importe. Le soleil était désormais haut dans le ciel et la chaleur écrasante. Décidant qu'il était temps de rompre son jeûne, Spock invita Jim à aller manger quelque chose pour midi.

Une chose que Jim savait déjà, c'est que les vulcains mangeaient végétarien. Ils ne vénéraient pas forcément les animaux de leur planète, mais ne s'estimaient pas supérieurs à eux, et donc ne les chassait pas. Tandis qu'ils marchaient le long d'une route piétonne en dégustant leurs mets, Spock et Jim arrivèrent sur une grande place de constituée pavés blancs, qui avait l'air plus fréquentée que les autres endroits de la ville qui n'étaient pas en construction. Enfin, "fréquenté" était un grand mot, il devait y avoir six ou sept personnes, maximum. Jim se sentit immédiatement exposé, il avait l'impression d'être observé.

"Voici la place T'ela." Annonça Spock en désignant la place d'un large geste de la main. "Elle attire beaucoup les touristes."

Jim parcouru la place des yeux, lorsqu'il vit quelque chose qui le figea sur place. Au centre de ce grand espace pavé, se trouvait une fontaine immense d'où jaillissait de l'eau cristalline, reflétant les rayons du soleil.

"Qu'y a-t-il Jim ?" Demanda Spock, en remarquant son trouble.

Ce n'était pas n'importe quelle fontaine.

C'était exactement la même fontaine qu'il avait vue en rêve cette nuit.

* * *

 **On avance petit à petit dans l'intrigue n'est-ce pas ? Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé ;)**

 **À la prochaine !**


	6. Chapitre 6 : Qui importe le plus

**Salut à toutes/tous !**

 **Le chapitre 6 est en ligne, j'ai du mal à croire que j'ai déjà écrit tout ça! Comme d'habitudes vos retours étaient adorable et je me réjouis que vous lisiez la suite!**

* * *

Chapitre 6 : Qui importe le plus

Haute de plus de 5 mètres, la fontaine crachait son flot cristallin qui brillait dans la lumière du soleil de la Nouvelle Vulcain. Les statues qui représentaient des créatures aux oreilles pointues étaient identiques à celles présentes dans le rêve de Jim. Tous les détails y étaient, les visages expressifs des vulcains ainsi que la grosse bête couverte d'une épaisse fourrure à son sommet. Comment était-ce possible ? Il était sûr de ne jamais avoir vu pareille fontaine par le passé.

"Monsieur Spock, quand cette fontaine a été construire ?" interrogea Jim.

Spock lui indiqua que celle-ci avait été inaugurée depuis moins d'un an. Et merde.

"Mais est-ce que c'est possible qu'elle soit une réplique d'une fontaine qui se trouvait sur Vulcain auparavant ?"

Le vieux vulcain fronça les sourcils.

"Non Jim. Elle a été construire ici après la destruction de Vulcain, elle n'a de copie nulle part dans l'univers je peux te l'assurer."

Il lui expliqua que les points d'eau étaient des lieux presque sacrés pour les vulcains étant donné le côté aride de leur environnement.

"L'eau est une ressource rare et elle apporte, comme dans beaucoup d'autre civilisation, l'espoir. La vie. Cette fontaine a été érigée afin de redonner espoir en l'avenir"

"Je vois…" Commenta Jim. "Alors chaque fontaine à en sens particulier ?"

"Pas toutes, mais souvent oui." Sourit Spock. "Cet édifice en particulier a pour but d'aider les vulcains à trouver leur âme sœur, afin de pouvoir par la suite, créer la vie. Avant d'être marié, les plus superstitieux d'entre nous viennent ici afin de trouver leur partenaire idéal, même si beaucoup d'autre se fient aux analyses scientifiques habituelles pour trouver une correspondance parfaite."

Et, comme pour prouver ses dire, un jeune vulcain était assis sur un banc et regardait la fontaine d'un air vague. Il devait avoir une demi-douzaine d'années, tout au plus. Spock vit le regard incrédule de Jim et lui expliqua que les vulcains se fiançaient à un âge très jeune.

Troublé plus que jamais, Jim senti son esprit s'engourdir et sa gorge s'assécher. Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, il s'avança lentement vers la fontaine, oubliant Spock Prime qui lui parlait, oubliant où il était, les gens qui l'entouraient, tout. Une brise semblable au même vent chaud de son rêve vint lui caresser doucement le visage. Un nuage de poussière se souleva sur le sol.

Le soleil tapait fort. La soif, cette terrible soif était revenue, comme si elle n'était jamais partie. Derrière lui, Jim ne vit pas la stupéfaction animer le visage de son ami plus âgé, ni la lueur d'inquiétude qu'il ne parvenait pas totalement à cacher. Spock Prime observa Jim pendant un instant. Il semblait subir un événement lié au sommeil humain qu'il avait déjà pu observer chez sa propre mère, le somnambulisme. Spock savait qu'en général, cet étrange phénomène frappait une mineur partie de la population et surtout, uniquement lorsque l'individu était endormi. Mais Jim était bien réveillé, et marchait droit sur la fontaine, ayant tout l'air d'avoir sombré dans une sorte d'hypnose.

"Jim ?" Appela-t-il, incertain de la conduite à adopter.

Le Capitaine ne semblait pas l'avoir entendu. Durant sa longue vie passée au côté de son Jim, Spock n'avait jamais vu son ami subir la moindre anomalie de la sorte. Des cauchemars, oui, mais pas en étant éveillé.

Kirk entendit vaguement qu'on l'appelait, mais cela venait d'une réalité trop floue, trop lointaine pour lui. Il était à présent dans un monde semblable à celui des songes, son corps semblait lentement le quitter son esprit qui s'élevait, comme aspiré par une puissance supérieure.

"James Tiberius Kirk."

Une voix avait retenti. C'était la même vois masculine qu'il avait entendu cette nuit, grave et froide. Elle semblait venir de la fontaine. Sa peau le brûlait, et sa gorge était plus sèche que le désert, la fièvre le prenait. Mais bien évidemment, il était loin de tout ça. La fontaine l'appelait, elle allait pouvoir l'aider.

Comme en accord avec lui, le vent le poussa un peu plus vers le bassin d'eau. Elle était claire et si fraîche contre sa peau, comme une bénédiction sur son corps en feu. Alors qu'il se délectait enfin de cette fraîcheur, Jim ressenti plusieurs sortes de sensations. L'eau lui paraissait l'envelopper avec de vrais bras, le cajoler et apaiser son enveloppe charnelle. Mais son esprit était durement sollicité, il sentait une présence, forte et inquisitrice, qui s'insinuait lentement en lui. Il savait que c'était la même présence qu'il avait ressentie dans son rêve. Mais était-ce bien un rêve ? Où était-ce la réalité ? Il ne pouvait plus faire la différence entre les deux. La voix s'éleva à nouveau, et Jim pu cette fois distinguer clairement chaque mot prononcé par cette étrange présence.

"Qui est-tu Jim Kirk ?" Demanda la voix, juste derrière son oreille.

Retenant un frisson, Jim répondit.

"Je vous l'ai dit, l'autre fois."

Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de coopérer. Il se sentait comme forcé de parler, alors que tout ce dont il avait envie était de fermer les yeux et de sombrer dans ce monde aquatique paisible.

"Tu t'en souviens." Affirma la voix. "Bien."

Contentement. Jim reconnu le sentiment.

Il avait la drôle sensation de ressentir des émotions qui n'étaient pas les siennes, et parallèlement, d'être lui-même sondé. La présence masculine était en train de l'analyser, depuis l'intérieur de son esprit.

"Tu es inquiet. Tu es malade."

C'était une affirmation. Une boule se forma dans le ventre du Capitaine. Oui, il était inquiet, en permanence. Comme cette personne avait-elle su ? Et comment ça, _malade_ ?

"Je peux lire en toi, _Capitaine_."

La voix avait été un brin moqueur sur la fin, et Kirk fut pris de répulsion.

"Qui êtes-vous ?" S'écria-t-il, sèchement. "Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?" Il avait de plus en plus mal à la tête, comme si la présence l'attirait vers lui dans un étau serré.

"Tu m'as appelé, Jim. Et dans les tréfonds de ton âme, je suis parvenu à te répondre."

"Je n'ai appelé personne !" Cria-t-il, de plus en plus en colère.

Sa voix s'était apparemment trop élevée pour son interlocuteur, car il senti une main se plaquer contre sa bouche, et un poids l'immobiliser. Pris de panique, Jim baissa les yeux. La main sur son visage n'était pas là, il n'y avait que de l'eau, et pourtant, il la sentait très clairement, tout comme le souffle qui lui chatouilla la nuque lorsque l'autre parla à son tour.

"Alors nous avons un problème. Car tu m'as fait revenir de loin, James T. Kirk, et tu es le seul à y être parvenu."

La curiosité de cet individu était poussée à l'extrême. Jim se senti calculé, observé, analysé en profondeur. La mystérieuse présence sondait son esprit pour y trouver quelque chose, mais quoi ? La sensation, loin d'être agréable, le fit un peu plus souffrir.

"Arrêtez ça !"

L'homme se recula et retira sa main. Jim était maintenant sûr qu'il s'agissait d'un homme, où d'un mâle tout du moins.

"Un mal te touche Jim. Un mal dont tu ne pourras pas t'échapper."

"De quoi parlez-vous ?" S'écria le blond, sentant la boule dans son ventre se resserrer un peu plus.

Un tourbillon l'aspira plus profondément dans les ténèbres, la lumière décrût rapidement dans l'eau et Jim ne vit bientôt plus grand-chose.

"Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?" Murmura-t-il pour la deuxième fois. "Si vous savez ce que j'ai, dites-moi comment faire en guérir."

La présence se fit soudainement moins menaçante, mais Kirk ne baissa pas sa garde. Des mains, fines et pourtant fortes, se resserrèrent autour de son crâne, tel un étau. Lentement, elles aspirèrent sa douleur. Il pouvait sentir le mal être aspiré de ses tempes jusque dans cette étreinte invisible. Le mal de tête disparu, la soif et la fièvre aussi. Jim se senti soudainement bien.

"Je peux apaiser ta douleur, mais le mal reviendra, et tu ne pourras pas le vaincre seul. Il te faut **quelqu'un** d'autre."

"Mais qui ?" Répondit Jim, désespéré.

La présence relâcha son esprit, et Jim retrouve à nouveau ses sensations. Il devait donc trouver une personne pour le soigner, mais qui ? Un médecin ? Un Chaman ? Son corps englouti dans l'eau, froide à présent. Il n'osa pas ouvrir les yeux.

"Qui importe le plus ?" Demanda la voix.

Qui importe le plus ? Cette voix… plus il l'entendait, plus Jim pensait la reconnaître. Il l'avait déjà entendue, et pourtant, elle était différente. C'était Spock, n'est-ce pas ? C'était encore un de ces rituels Vulcains un peu étrange.

"Spock ?" Appela Jim, pensant que c'était lui qui se cachait derrière tout ça.

La présence ne comprit pas que Jim appelait son ami. Il crût à une réponse, qui n'avait pas l'air de lui plaire beaucoup. Bousculé dans tous les sens, Jim compris qu'il se noyait. La présence l'avait écrasé au fond de l'eau, le faisant suffoquer. Colère. Peur. Surprise. Jim ressenti toutes ces choses qui n'était pas sienne pendant qu'il perdait le peu de force qui lui restait encore. Il ignorait depuis combien de temps il était sous l'eau, et pourquoi il y était d'ailleurs, mais il savait qu'il allait y rester. Spock était-il fâché au point de le tuer ? Il avait bien failli le faire, n'est-ce pas ? Il en était **capable**. Mais était-ce vraiment Spock ? Sans doute pas, pourtant cette voix ressemblait beaucoup à la sienne…

 _Qui importe le plus ?_

Soudain, le poids sur Jim disparu et il se senti tirer vers le haut. La présence meurtrière s'enfuit avec furie, soulevant l'eau du bassin dans un immense jet d'eau et d'écume, éclaboussant la place et faisant fuir les quelques passant qui s'y trouvaient.

/

Spock Prime resta en retrait en voyant Jim se comporter bizarrement. Il regarda avec stupéfaction le Capitaine de l'Enterprise se déshabiller entièrement et se jeter par-dessus le bord de la fontaine pour plonger dans l'eau. Heureusement, personne appart lui ne semblait l'avoir remarqué. Il courut aussi vite que son âge le permettait vers la fontaine et vit avec horreur que son ami était en train de se noyer

"Jim !"

Le Capitaine submergé gesticulait dans l'eau tourbillonnante, lâchant de grosses bulles d'airs qui remontaient à la surface. Le vieux vulcain voulut plonger son bras dans le bassin afin de l'attraper, mais au moment précis où ses doigts entrèrent en contact avec le liquide qu'un énorme jet d'eau s'éleva dans les airs tel un geyser, le faisant reculer et le mouillant de la tête au pied. Se redressant, Il entendit des crachats et des toussotements et se pencha à nouveau par-dessus le bassin à moitié vide à présent, pour aider Jim à sortir de l'eau. Il le tira et le blond bascula, se laissant aller de tout son poids contre le plus âgé. Sans s'attarder sur ce point, Spock l'appuya contre le bord en pierre et vérifiai qu'il n'ait rien.

"Est-ce que ça va Jim ?"

Respirant avec difficulté, le jeune homme lui répondit tout en s'ébrouant comme un chien mouillé. Il tremblait de tout son corps.

"Je… arhem, Je vais bien."

Spock Prime aida Jim à se relever et scruta son visage, perplexe.

"Que s'est-il passé ?"

"Je… Je n'en sais rien."

Il reprit lentement sa respiration, avalant une grosse bouffée d'air chaud.

"Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas intervenu ? J'étais à ma limite d'oxygène lorsque vous êtes venu !"

Jim était plus furieux qu'il ne devrait l'être. Il avait un sentiment de malaise qui croissait dans son ventre. Il avait la désagréable sensation que Spock derrière tout ça, mais il n'avait pas pensé auquel des deux Spock ce phénomène était relié. Peut-être était-ce celui qui lui faisait face qui…

Spock le regarda, l'air de plus en plus inquiet pour sa santé mentale. "Je ne comprends pas Jim. Tu es resté sous l'eau 36 secondes précisément, et au vu de la taille de tes poumons ainsi que ton-"

"Quoi ?" Le coupa Kirk, confus. "Cela faisait bien plus longtemps, j'ai eu le temps de parler… enfin j'y suis resté un long moment… Il me semble…"

Qu'est-ce qui lui était arrivé ? C'est vrai qu'en y repensant, il n'avait pas la sensation d'avoir été asphyxié- et, malheureusement pour lui, il savait parfaitement quelle sensation ça faisait- ni mal à la gorge, alors comment ?

"Comment ça tu as eu le temps de parler ? Avec qui ?" Le questionna Spock avec un empressement inhabituel.

Le blond le regarda droit dans les yeux, essayant de voir si Spock Prime feintait de ne pas comprendre la situation. Au vu du pli d'inquiétude qui se trouvait entre ses deux sourcils, il était clair qu'il n'était pas derrière tout ça. Jim voyait clairement que la seule émotion qui l'animait en ce moment était une sollicitude non-feinte, et cela le toucha en plein cœur, balayant le moindre doute de son esprit.

"Je croyais que c'était vous" Lui dit-il, franchement. "Enfin, l'autre vous. Mais, en y réfléchissant, appart la voix, je n'avais aucun moyen de savoir à qui je m'adressais."

"Tu dis qu'une personne t'as fait te jeter dans une fontaine juste pour te parler ?" Demanda Spock Prime, les yeux écarquillés.

"Oui, dans mon esprit…"

Kirk commença à vaciller. Une fatigue telle qu'il n'en n'avait jamais connue s'abattit sur ses épaules, définitivement trop lourd à supporter.

"Ma voix ?" Reprit Spock Prime, perplexe.

"Une voix qui ressemblait à la vôtre… difficile à… dire."

"Jim ?" S'inquiéta Spock près de lui, le voyant vaciller.

Il leva les yeux vers lui, et Spock Prime y vit les multitudes de sentiments humains qui l'animaient. Peur, incompréhension, questionnement, inquiétude…

"Qu'est-ce que c'était ?" Murmura Jim d'une voix si faible que Spock senti son ventre se tordre, avant de le voir sombrer dans l'inconscience.

Des sentiments envahirent brutalement le vulcain, devenu si détaché par les années passées loin de sa principale source d'émotions, à savoir Jim Kirk. Une petite larme roula sur sa joue. Il sentait avec impuissance les sentiments s'écraser contre sa barrière mentale, la fissurant de toutes parts, créant des brèches dans lesquelles s'engouffraient des souvenirs douloureux. Quel que soit l'univers dans lequel il se trouvait, Jim Kirk semblait toujours parvenir à atteindre son cœur avec une facilité déconcertante.

/

"C'était comme si quelqu'un me parlait à l'intérieur de ma tête."

Le Capitaine Kirk et l'ambassadeur Spock étaient tous deux assis autour d'une grande table ronde en inox dans la cafétéria du complexe prêté à l'équipage. Une bonne partie de la journée s'était écoulée depuis l'incident avec la fontaine, et après avoir passé une série d'examens médicaux pour voir si son corps et son esprit n'avaient pas gardé des séquelles, (exécuté par un docteur vulcain) Jim avait pu retourner presque immédiatement auprès de son nouveau professeur, afin d'obtenir des explications. Il n'avait pas attendu les résultats, et même si l'infirmière qui s'était occupée de lui avait essayé (en vain) de le retenir, Jim étant qui il était, n'avait pas tenu compte de ses recommandations et était parti sans la moindre hésitation.

"Je pense que tu as subi une sorte de fusion mentale Jim." Déclara Spock, en prenant bien soin de choisir ses mots. Il ne semblait pas très enclin à tout dire à Jim.

Ils avaient décidé de ne pas ébruiter l'incident. C'est pour cette raison qu'ils avaient consulté un médecin vulcain plutôt qu'un médecin de l'Enterprise. La conférence était imminente et Jim ne pouvait pas se permettre de la rater, ses supérieurs à Starfleet attendaient des retours de ce meeting important et si quelqu'un s'apercevait de ce qui se passait chez lui, autant oublier toute cette affaire et repartir tout de suite.

Kirk laissa tomber la baguette en plastique pour mélanger son café qu'il mâchouillait depuis plusieurs minutes sous la surprise de cette déclaration.

"Une fusion mentale ? La même chose que vous m'avez fait la première fois qu'on s'est rencontré ?"

Spock eu l'ombre d'un sourire qui passa dans ses yeux. Cela semblait de toute évidence être un bon souvenir pour lui. Pas que Jim n'était pas content de l'avoir trouvé, et d'ailleurs il lui avait sauvé d'un terrible danger cette journée là, mais comme il s'était fait exilé par Spock en pleine cire sur l'Enterprise cela ne restait pas un merveilleux souvenir dans sa mémoire…

"Ce n'était pas exactement la même chose." Commença Spock Prime.

Il semblait hésiter à parler, alors Jim l'encouragea.

"Je sais que je vous en demande beaucoup, mais je ne vous embêterais pas avec ça si vous n'étiez pas la seule personne qui puisse m'aider à résoudre ce petit problème de… Je ne sais même pas comment appeler ça, mais je vous jure que je peux encaisser à peu près n'importe quelle révélation."

Spock eu un sourire triste.

"Si je prends le temps de peser le pour et le contre de m'autoriser à te dévoiler certaine choses Jim, ce n'est pas parce que je n'ai pas confiance en ta force, je sais que tu es l'homme le plus courageux que je n'aurai jamais l'honneur de connaître, mais c'est pour t'éviter tous danger."

Kirk le regarda, ému. Le Spock en face de lui avait toujours une si haute estime de lui que Jim se sentait presque parfois honteux. Mais la sympathie qu'il ressentait dans ces moments lui faisait oublier sa gêne. Alors il lui sourit, sincèrement heureux. Peut-être était-ce ce qui avait motivé Spock ou peut-être le fit-il de son propre chef mais il poursuivit son discours.

"Comme tu le sais les vulcains ont un pouvoir de télépathie qui s'exerce principalement par le contact, c'est en partie pourquoi nous tenons plus à nos espaces personnels que les humains." Il fit une pause. "Mais ce n'est pas la seule faculté que nous possédons. Nous avons, bien qu'avec certaines limites, la possibilité de suggestionner autrui, à distance. Nous sommes sensibles aux pensées puissantes et aux esprits forts."

Il lui jeta un regard en biais à la fin de sa phrase, plus que suggestif. Kirk commençait à voir où le demi-vulcain voulait en venir.

"Ainsi donc, j'aurais été la cible de phénomènes étranges à cause de… de qui je suis ?"  
Demanda Jim, qui n'était pas sûr que cela soit la vraie raison.

"En partie oui." Fit Spock Prime sur un ton amusé. "Il est indéniable que ton esprit fait partie de ceux dont les vulcains remarquent les… échos. Mais il est pratiquement impossible pour la grande majorité des vulcains de parvenir à entrer en fusion mentale avec un autre être pensant sans l'avoir déjà vu au préalable, et encore moins en étant à une grande distance."

"La grande majorité ?" Souleva Jim, intrigué. "Cela veut dire que certain en sont capable ?"

Spock Prime était de plus en plus hésitant. Son malaise qui grandissait au fur et à mesure de la conversation, comme si Spock savait exactement où celle-ci allait aller mais que c'était préférable qu'il reste complètement dans l'ignorance.

"Il y en a oui." Il ne s'attarda cependant pas sur ce point. "Le plus important Jim, c'est que tu arrives à te remémorer tous les détails de ce rêve, ainsi que ceux que tu as déjà fait par le passé.

Jim bu une gorgée de café, froid à présent.

"Ressasser des cauchemars n'est jamais un bon signe." Ajouta Spock Prime, l'air grave.

Le blond fouilla dans sa mémoire, mais il ne vit que de brefs flashs, comme un film abîmé.

"Je… Quand je suis plongé dans cette sorte de sommeil, je ressens et vois les choses très clairement, mais une fois éveillé… C'est très flou…"

L'ambassadeur posa une main ferme sur son épaule. Ce petit geste anodin pour un humain, avait une tout autre dimension pour l'être en face de lui. "Concentre-toi lui disait-il. Tu peux y arriver."

"Il m'a dit… " Il se remémora les paroles graves au timbre fort et puissant. "Ce... vulcain m'a dit que je l'avais fait venir de loin, ou quelque chose dans le genre."

"Continue." Répondit Spock Prime.

"Il m'a également dit que j'étais… ah oui ! Que j'étais… _malade._ "

Le regard de Spock se perdit dans le vague, tout en fixant un point précis. Jim l'avait déjà vu faire, enfin sa version jeune. C'était l'expression qu'il prenait lorsqu'il réfléchissait intensément.

"Et tu es malades Jim ?"

"Non ! C'est ça qui est louche. Lorsque j'ai fait des examens à l'infirmerie à bord de l'Enterprise après ma première, heu, crise, j'ai eu quelques anomalies sanguines, mais dès le lendemain matin il n'y avait plus rien, et d'ailleurs le docteur McCoy est persuadé que j'ai été drogué, mais comme il n'y avait aucune trace dans le sang…"

"C'est en effet préoccupant."

"Depuis quelques jours, c'est vrai que je ne me sentais pas bien, oh pas de quoi être alarmé !" Ajouta-t-il en voyant le regard désapprobateur de son ami. "J'avais quelques migraines, et, lorsque j'ai vu cette fontaine, la même que dans mon rêve, j'ai eu de plus en plus mal. En fait c'était comme si j'avais porté ce mal en moi durant tout ce temps, mais que je n'en avais jamais vraiment pris conscience. Vous savez, comme quand on marche durant des heures et on s'aperçoit qu'on a des cloques seulement en retirant nos chaussures."

Il fit une pause, regardant un peu autour de lui. Depuis l'accident de ce matin, il n'avait pensé à rien d'autre qu'à ce que Spock Prime aurait à lui donner comme explications. Il n'avait pas pris de nouvelle de son équipage, et même s'il le savait très occupé, il ne pût empêcher le remord l'envahir. Le demi-vulcain ne disait toujours rien, alors Jim continua.

"C'est assez flou dans ma tête, pourtant je crois bien qu'il m'a soulagé, en quelque sorte. Mais cela ne va pas durer..."

"Vous pouvez répéter ?"

"Eh bien, j'avais mal vous comprenez ? Et je ne sais pas comment, mais il a comme aspiré ma-"

"Non." Le coupa Spock. "Après ça."

"Quoi ? Heu, il a dit que cela ne va pas durer." Répéta le blond. "Il a dit que le mal reviendra, et que je ne pourrai pas me soigner seul."

"Surprenant."

"N'est-ce pas ? Je crois que cet individu sait exactement ce que j'ai."

Ils échangèrent un regard entendu.

"Oui," confirma le plus vieux d'une voix grave. "Et il sait visiblement aussi comment te soigner. Es-tu sûr qu'il ne t'ait rien dit de plus concernant cette "maladie" que tu aurais ? Tout indices, même le plus maigre, pourrai nous aider à trouver une explication logique à tout ceci."

"Je me souviens d'une chose… C'est d'ailleurs la dernière chose que j'ai comprise."

"Quelle est-elle ?"

"Qui importe le plus."

" _Vi Nam-Tor Wuh Danik Yauluhk_ " Répéta Spock, sidéré. Et c'était peu dire. Ses sourcils étaient montés tellement haut sur son front que Jim cru un instant avoir un humain tout à fait normal en face de lui.

Spock se tourna lentement vers lui, plantant son regard dans le sien, sondant son être jusqu'à le rendre mal à l'aise. Le demi-vulcain semblait avoir eu une sorte d'illumination pendant qu'il scrutait son regard. Son expression était de l'étonnement pur, allant presque jusqu'à l'émerveillement. Jim était mal à l'aise. Puis soudainement, son visage se ferma, devenant aussi lisse que la surface d'un lac de montagne. Il se leva, sans rien dire, et leva la main pour faire le salut vulcain. Jim le regarda se tourner en direction de la sortie et se leva d'un bond.

"Mais où est-ce que vous allez ?! " Cria-t-il.

Il ne pouvait pas le laisser en plan comme ça ! Il avait encore tout un tas de questions et son attitude était plus que suspecte et ne l'aidait pas à éclaircir les choses. Il se lança à sa poursuite.

"Qu'est-ce que ces mots signifient ?!"

L'ambassadeur se stoppa, mais ne se retourna pas. Une habitude que Jim détestait chez son ami au sang vert.

"J'ai besoin de réfléchir Jim. Ne t'occupe plus de cette affaire, je crois savoir de quoi tout ceci en retourne et tu n'as plus besoin de t'en soucier."

"Mais…" Il allait protester, mais Spock le connaissant bien, ne lui ne laissa pas le temps. Il s'était tourné face à lui en levant la main.

"S'il te plait Jim. Si ce que je crois savoir est vrai, alors je dois partir au plus vite."

Le vulcain se rapprocha de lui.

"Il faut que tu me fasses confiance."

Quelque chose dans la voix de son aîné le fit capituler.

"Je… Bien."

Il laissa couler pour cette fois. Oh il finirait bien par avoir les réponses à toutes ses questions. Mais il y avait un temps pour tout. Si Spock avait choisi d'enquêter de son côté, il n'allait sûrement pas le faire changer d'avis. Mais cela ne l'empêchera pas lui de faire des recherches de son côté.

Et ce qui importait maintenant, c'était sa mission sur la nouvelle Vulcain, et bien sûr la séance qui allait se dérouler le lendemain matin. Son apprentissage avec Spock Prime avait été fructueux, mais le contretemps d'hier l'avait empêché de se préparer pour le lendemain.

Irrité et blessé de se faire abandonner ainsi par la seule personne qui avait une chance de l'aider, Jim regarda les bras croisés le vieil homme quitter silencieusement les lieux.

/

L'atmosphère était détendue dans la salle commune où tous les membres de l'Enterprise ainsi que d'autre humains habitant le complexe étaient en train de prendre du bon temps. C'était un endroit confortable et chaleureux. Les murs de briques rouges qui avaient été laissé tels quels contrastaient avec la douceur des divers canapés et moquettes colorés dispersés un peu partout dans la pièce.

Jim était accoudé au bar, McCoy à ses côtés, une bière à la main. Voir son équipage s'amuser ainsi lui remonta le moral et lui fit oublier un moment tous ces soucis récents. Ils le méritaient bien, après tant de mois dans l'espace à travailler et à risquer leur vie au quotidien. La musique battait son plein et plusieurs fûts de bière avaient déjà été vidées.

"Tire pas cette tête Jim."

Le Capitaine se tourna vers son ami docteur qui le regardait, contrarié. Il ne lui avait pas posé de question après la conversation qu'il avait surprise entre lui et Uhura. Jim se demandai toujours pourquoi Léonard continuait à lui cacher ce qu'il savait sur Spock. Ce dernier ne s'était d'ailleurs pas montré à cette soirée, ce qui n'était pas surprenant, mais néanmoins l'agaçais fortement.

"Ah oui et je fais quelle tête Bones ?" Lança Jim en contrepartie.

"La tête d'un mec qui se demande pourquoi un autre mec n'est pas là ce soir."

Jim recracha la moitié du contenu de la bière qu'il était en train de boire à l'écoute des paroles du docteur.

"Pardon ?"

McCoy lui lança un regard blasé.

"Tu te demandes pourquoi Spock n'est pas là et c'est physiquement difficile de te regarder attendre quelque chose qui n'arrivera jamais."

"Je ne comprends rien à ce que tu racontes Bones. Arrête de boire."

Le docteur vit que Jim écartait le sujet intentionnellement mais ne releva pas. Quand il était comme ça, rien ne pouvait le faire parler.

"Allez gamin ! Essaie de te détendre un peu bon sang !" Dit-il en levant les bras au ciel. "Je vois bien que tu t'inquiètes pour Spock -Et ne mens pas tu es nul pour ça-", ajouta-t-il en voyant que Jim allait à nouveau protester. "Mais la seule chose qui pourrait te faire du bien en ce moment c'est te détendre et t'amuser. On ne reçoit pas souvent ce genre d'ordre de la part de son médecin, alors profite-en."

Il sourit et lui lança un clin d'œil.

"Je ne suis _**pas**_ inquiet pour Spock." Geint Jim avec une voix bien trop fausse.

"Mouais. Bah en tout cas tu n'as pas à t'en faire, je l'ai vu il y a deux jours pour une visite médicale et il va très bien, alors cesse de te tracasser ou je te cogne. Tu es le seul à avoir un problème Jim. "

Jim grogna mais n'argumenta pas plus. Il n'avait encore rien dit au docteur à propos de nouveaux éléments concernant sa "maladie", et bien qu'il ait envie de lui en faire part, Spock Prime lui avait fait promettre de ne rien dire. Bones avait plus que raison, il devait laisser aller. Mais une petite voix dans sa tête ne pouvait cesser de chantonner ses inquiétudes. _Ou est Spock ? Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne me seconde plus ? Pourquoi il n'est pas à mes côtés ? Est-ce que je perds la boule en ce moment ?..._

Pour la faire taire, Jim descendit le reste de sa bière cul sec sous le regard étonné mais ravis de McCoy.

"Je vais monter à ces gens que ma tête est tout à fait exceptionnelle Bones !" S'exclama Kirk sur un ton dramatique avant de se lancer dans la foule.

"J'ai hâte de voir ça !" Répliqua le docteur, sarcastique.

Son regard suivit le jeune homme qui dansait à présent avec deux jolies filles, et il poussa un léger soupir. Il espérait que le jeune Capitaine prendrait garde à ne pas avoir la gueule de bois lors de la réunion de demain. Parce que cette fois, ça serait entièrement sa faute.

* * *

 **Voilà, j'ose espérer que vous avez apprécié ce nouveau chapitre, on se voit bientôt pour le suivant !**

 **A+**


	7. Chapitre 7 : La Conférence

**Hello tout le monde ! Nouveau chapitre en ligne, j'espère qu'il aura des bons retours !**

 **Enjoy :)**

* * *

Chapitre 7 : La Conférence

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, Jim eu beaucoup de mal à se souvenir de la soirée d'hier. Un mal de crâne atroce l'avait pris en se levant, et il essayait maintenant de se remémorer comment il avait bien pu finir dans cet état. Il avait le vague souvenir d'avoir dansé avec une fille, et ensuite un concours de fléchettes avait eu lieu, où il avait remporté la partie haut la main, faisant ainsi perdre 5 personnes qui avaient eu comme gage de retirer leurs uniformes. À partir de là, plus grand-chose appart le fait qu'il avait passé du temps avec la grande blonde qui avait failli le battre aux fléchettes précédemment. Chose positive, il était indéniable qu'il s'était amusé, et peut-être était-ce grâce à la couche d'alcool assez importante dans son sang, mais il n'avait pas fait de rêve étrange cette nuit.

Pour couronner le tout, il allait enfin pouvoir revoir son Officier en second, car aujourd'hui se tenait la conférence et Spock allait devoir y participer. Il avait bien réfléchi à son comportement des derniers jours. Si effectivement Spock avait un problème d'ordre personnel et qu'il en avait parlé avec son médecin traitant, Léonard en l'occurrence, et que celui-ci lui affirmait qu'il allait bien, Jim n'avait pas son mot à dire.

Le capitaine se leva et entra dans la douche d'un geste machinal.

Il n'empêche que, Bones avait décrété qu'il n'avait pas les connaissances suffisantes pour soigner Spock et l'avait remis entre les mains d'un médecin vulcain. N'était-ce pas un argument valable pour que Jim soit inquiet ? Mais Bones était tenu par le secret médical et en principe il n'était pas obligé de lui en parler, de même pour Spock. En définitive, Spock n'avait en rien déréglé le bon fonctionnement de leur mission. Il ne pouvait rien lui reprocher. Alors pourquoi cela le frustrait-il autant ?

En sortant de la salle d'eau Jim vit l'heure sur le réveil analogique sur la table de nuit. Mince ! Il était déjà en retard. Il s'habilla en vitesse aussi bien que possible et essayait vainement d'aplatir les cheveux sur son crâne quand il déboula dans le hall d'entrée ou la plupart des officiers attendaient.

Quittant le bâtiment dédié à Starfleet, Kirk se mis en route avec Uhura et Scotty, accompagné par deux Vulcains qui étaient venus les chercher. Ces deux chefs de services avaient également été invités, Uhura pour des raisons de dialecte et pour faciliter les échanges ce qui semblait évident, et Scotty pour des raisons techniques et plus particulièrement pour discuter des avancées technologiques envisageables pour l'Enterprise.

Les navettes atterrirent dans une grande place pavée de pierres blanches. L'endroit était immense et important. Au centre de la place se trouvait une statue gigantesque d'un Vulcain tenant un livre dans ses mains, ayant les yeux fermés, laissant transparaître une grande sérénité. En regardant la statue, le trac de Jim retomba. Il ne l'avait pas remarqué plus tôt, mais son ventre se tordait douloureusement au fils des minutes qui s'écoulaient.

"C'est une représentation de Surak." Chuchota Uhura à son oreille. Pour une raison inconnue, cela le fit frissonner. Mais ce n'était pas le genre de frisson agréable, au contraire, Il se sentait mal à l'aise d'avoir une femme aussi près de lui. C'était étrange. Et tout à fait nouveau.

Il s'éloigna d'elle et regarda les lieux plus attentivement, laissant passer ses collègues devant lui. D'autres navettes étaient parquées dans la place, avec tous le beau monde de Starfleet s'agglomérant en petit groupe. La plupart des plus hauts gradés de la compagnie étaient au rendez-vous. Ces gens n'avaient pas tous un intérêt à venir ici, et Jim soupçonnait beaucoup d'entre eux d'être venu uniquement pour découvrir la nouvelle planète vulcaine par curiosité personnelle. Et parmi eux des vétérans qui considéreraient certainement Jim comme une gamin sans expérience qui n'avait rien à faire à la tête d'un des vaisseaux les plus important de la flotte. Mais peu lui importait. Il avait prouvé qu'il méritait de diriger l'Enterprise. Et de toute manière il était bien trop occupé à discerner _une silhouette_ en particulier parmi toute cette foule.

Ils entrèrent dans un grand hall et tandis que Jim était à occuper à serrer d'innombrables mains, continuait de le chercher des yeux. Mais ou diable était passé Spock ? C'était l'être le plus ponctuel qu'il n'ait jamais connu, et il n'était pas encore là.

"Capitaine Kirk !" Appela une voix.

C'était Scotty, l'air tout excité, qui lui faisait de grands signes vers la porte menant à la salle de conférence.

"Oui, j'arrive !" S'écria Jim en lui emboitant le pas. Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil derrière lui, mais toujours aucune trace de Spock.

/

"…Et comme vous pouvez le voir, les avancements technologiques ne seront pas suffisants pour atteindre l'objectif fixé. D'après nos calculs, il nous manque une quantité de 15,2% de mains d'œuvre, qu'elles soient Terriennes ou d'une autre planète. Quant aux taux de rendement du trafic aérien concernant les marchandises exportées depuis notre planète, les chiffres indiquent que-"

Jim soupira. Ils étaient plus de 200 personnes dans cette salle circulaire et sombre. La chaleur était étouffante, et plus les discussions et les débats avançaient, plus le jeune Capitaine avait du mal à rester éveillé. Il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir tenir encore deux heures comme ça. Les Vulcains avaient des choses extrêmement importantes et intéressantes à dire, mais _**la façon**_ dont ils s'y prenaient pour faire passer leurs idées était tellement… _**ennuyeuse**_. Aucune intonation dans la voix, pas de pause, des chiffres à retenir à une vitesse affolante. Ajoutez à cela un débit de parole élevé et vous êtes bon pour la sieste.

En passant son regard sur d'autres visages, Kirk vit immédiatement qu'il n'était pas le seul à penser ainsi. De nombreux hommes et femmes somnolaient dans leurs chaises, il vit même un amiral particulièrement âgé qui était en train de dormir paisiblement, le menton reposant sur son torse.

Plusieurs minutes défilèrent ainsi. Les prises de paroles passèrent d'une personne à une autre. Les discours humains ramenaient Jim sur le qi-vif, mais le temps semblait tout de même s'être arrêté. Et dire qu'il s'était préparé comme un dingue afin de ne pas avoir l'air d'un parfait idiot lors d'éventuelles négociations… Personne n'avait eu et n'aurait jamais l'intention de lui demander son avis. Cette salle était remplie d'aînés et de membres bien plus haut gradés que lui, dont le poids des paroles était beaucoup plus lourd que le sien. Lui, il était juste le très jeune et arrogant Capitaine qui avait essayé de sauver cette planète et qui n'y était pas parvenu.

Jim décroisa les jambes et s'étira en se massant le cou. Il faisait drôlement chaud dans cette salle. Son siège était confortable. Petit à petit, le jeune homme sentait son corps s'engourdir et il parvenait avec de plus en plus de peine à garder les yeux ouverts. Spock n'était toujours pas venu. Quelque chose clochait. Son père Sarek était là, mais aucune trace du fils. Les autres membres de l'Enterprise se trouvaient deux rangées derrière lui, impossible de leur en parler sans attirer l'attention sur lui. Son instinct lui disait que quelque chose n'allait pas, et il ne se trompait pratiquement jamais.

Il cligna plusieurs fois les yeux et secouant la tête. Décidément, il faisait hyper chaud ici. Il déboutonna les deux premiers boutons de son uniforme, attirant l'attention d'un jeune officier en face de lui. Kirk avait la tête lourde et ne sentait plus vraiment son corps tant celui-ci était engourdi. Ses oreilles commencèrent à bourdonner lorsqu'il vit du coin de l'œil une des portes du fond s'ouvrir pour laisser passer une silhouette dans la salle. Elle se détachait en noir sur la lumière aveuglante provenant de l'extérieur, pourtant personne d'autre ne semblait l'avoir vue. Il crut reconnaître la silhouette d'un vulcain. La porte se ferma et il ne vit plus rien pendant un moment.

 _Spock ?_ Se demanda Jim en se relevant d'un coup sur son siège.

Il cligna des yeux et la silhouette se tenait à présent debout dans un coin sombre de la pièce. Jim ne parvenait pas à voir son visage, et pourtant il savait pertinemment de qui il s'agissait. C'était **ce** vulcain. Celui qu'il voyait en rêve. Il senti comme une pierre tomber dans son estomac. L'inconnu tourna la tête dans sa direction et Jim fut paralysé, tout était flou et tremblait dans son champ de vision, sauf lui. Il ne pouvait que voir son visage, et pourtant il ne le voyait pas. Il ne saurait décrire ces traits avec précisions. Soudain, sa tête lui fit un mal atroce, et il senti le sol se dérober sous ses pieds. Plus rien n'avait l'air solide, tangible, excepté ce regard qui le transperçait depuis l'autre bout de la salle. Le sol, les murs, la voix des négociateurs, tout parti en fumée. Ne pouvant tenir cette pression dans son crâne, Jim pris sa tête entre ses mains, gémissant de douleur. Cette sensation… C'était la même chose que dans la fontaine. Le bourdonnement dans ses oreilles se fit plus grand quand la voix, _cette voix_ , s'éleva à nouveau pour lui parler.

"James Kirk."

"Que… Qui êtes-vous ?"

"As-tu trouvé la réponse à ta question ?"

Le Capitaine était confus, et sa tête était beaucoup trop lourde. Il ressentait des choses qu'il ne comprenait pas, qui n'étaient pas à lui. De la colère, de l'espoir, de la curiosité. Une sensation était pourtant plus forte que les autres, c'était de la douleur. Elle était de plus en plus grande à chaque fois que ce phénomène arrivait.

"Vous n'êtes pas Spock n'est-ce pas ? Arrêtez, je vous en prie !"

"Spock ?" Répéta la voix d'un ton grave. "Comment connais-tu ce nom ?"

De la haine, de la peur.

"Je… C'est…"

Qu'est-ce qu'ils étaient au juste ? Jim n'était plus sûr de rien. Un ami ? Mais les amis ne s'ignoraient pas pendant des jours et ne se cachaient pas des choses importantes. Un collègue ? Oui, ils étaient collègues, il était son second et lui son capitaine.

"Un collègue. Mon Officier en second."

"Tu mens !" Hurla la voix brutalement, envoyant vers Jim des vagues mentales foudroyantes de colère.

"C'est la vérité !" S'exclama Jim. "Et pourquoi… en quoi ça vous regarde ? Qui êtes-vous, et que voulez-vous à la fin !"

Il commençait à perdre patience, et la colère montait en lui. Il en avait marre de se sentir si impuissant, de subir ces attaques mentales n'importe quand et n'importe où. Qui était ce vulcain ? que lui voulait-il ? Comment connaissait-il Spock ?

"Je suis prisonnier Jim, et je t'ai entendu. J'ai lu en toi. Cela faisait longtemps que j'attendais. "

"Qu'est-ce que... Que voulez-vous dire ?"

Il ne comprenait rien. Il avait mal et tellement chaud. Il ne sentait plus son corps et n'avait plus conscience de l'endroit dans lequel il se trouvait. Il était juste dans les ténèbres, avec ce regard perçant et cette présence dans sa tête.

"J'ai vu le mal qui te touchait, j'ai vu ta volonté et j'ai vu ton cœur. Je les ai vu de loin, très loin."

"Je ne comprends rien ! Mon cœur ?!"

Quelque chose de dur se trouvait sous lui. Était-ce le sol ?

"Les émotions. Tu provoques des émotions fortes. J'ai vu ces émotions, comme tu peux voir les miennes. Mais les tiennes sont si fortes qu'elles sont devenues _solides_ pour moi. Je peux les touchers. Et je reviens, _je vais revenir_ … grâce à toi Jim. Grâce à tes émotions. Elles sont puissantes, telle une corde à laquelle je peux m'accrocher."

"Mais… Je ne comprends rien, qu'elles émotions ? Je n'ai rien voulu provoquer ! Dites-moi ce qui m'arrive et comment guérir !" Ordonna Jim avec le plus de volonté possible. Ce qui était difficile en cet instant.

"Une fois que le mal a commencé, rien ne l'arrête. _Tu dois faire un choix_. Pour survivre."

"Un choix ?" Répéta le blond sans comprendre.

Des voix. Jim entendait d'autres voix autour de lui. Il sentait à présent le sol sous son corps et compris qu'il était tombé de sa chaise. Le vulcain sortit par la porte d'où il était entré et la présence dans son esprit disparu. Le regard qui le clouait au sol n'était plus là. Jim ouvrit immédiatement les yeux, sans se rendre compte qu'il les avait fermés. Il les refermera brutalement juste après. Les lumières de la salle l'avaient aveuglé et un mal de tête atroce le clouait au sol. Il avait la même sensation de mal-être que lorsqu'il s'était réveillé à l'infirmerie des jours de ça.

"Capitaine ! Capitaine est-ce que ça va ?"

Jim reconnu la voix de Scotty et ouvrit les yeux.

"Oh Scotty." Sourit-il bêtement. "Que s'est-il passé ?"

Jim voyait de nombreux visages qui l'entouraient tandis qu'il gisait sur le sol. Il était bel et bien tombé de sa chaise. Il n'en gardait aucun souvenir. Les lumières avaient été allumées et il entendit au loin le pas pressé des urgentistes qui avaient dû être appelés pour lui. Il se releva avec difficulté, tentant de ne pas verser. Il avait la tête qui tournait, et la quasi-totalité des gens présents dans la salle le regardaient.

"Oh non. Vous n'avez pas appelé les secours quand même ? Qui a fait ça !" S'écria-t-il, horrifié. "Ce n'est rien, juste un coup de chaud !"

"Vous n'avez vraiment pas l'air bien Capitaine." Murmura Uhura qui s'était glissée jusqu'à lui pour l'aider à se redresser. Il vit l'inquiétude sur ses traits, chose plutôt rare car Nyota n'exprimait pas facilement ses émotions. Spock avait dû déteindre sur elle. "Vous n'aviez vraiment pas l'air d'aller bien il y a un instant."

Jim scruta son visage plus attentivement. Il y avait plus que de la simple inquiétude dans son regard, il y avait de la peur. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait ? Avait-il gémi ? Avait-il crié devant des centaines de gradés de Starfleet et des plus hautes instances vulcaines ? _Magnifique._

Les urgentistes vinrent le soulever pour le poser sur un brancard mais Jim refusa catégoriquement de monter dessus. Il voyait certains officiers le regarder d'un air choqué et inquiet pour beaucoup, mais quelques-uns avaient un air moqueur sur le visage. Une fois de plus, il réussissait à attirer la pire des attentions sur lui.

"Aller, venez avec nous Capitaine Kirk." Ordonna une jeune urgentiste aux boucles brunes. Jim se laissa conduire en dehors du bâtiment et respira un peu mieux une fois à l'air libre. Ils montèrent dans une navette et arrivèrent rapidement dans le bâtiment attribué à l'équipage ou Jim fût immédiatement conduit à l'infirmerie pour se retrouver face au docteur McCoy qui leva les yeux au ciel dès qu'il le vit franchir la porte.

"Dieu du ciel Jim, est-ce qu'un jour tu seras capable de passer une semaine entière sans atterrir ici. C'est une maladie chez toi ma parole !"

"Tu sais bien que je ne peux pas me passer de cet endroit, le personnel est si agréable !" Répliqua Kirk.

"Ce n'est pas avec des flatteries que tu vas t'en tirer mon garçon !" Grogna McCoy sans pour autant parvenir à masquer son amusement.

"Je parlais des infirmières Léonard."

"Espèce de sale petit-"

"-Évanouissement soudain avec hausse de la pression sanguine et accélération anormale du rythme cardiaque, ainsi que des signes manifestes d'hallucinations." Récita platement l'urgentiste en donnant un document au docteur McCoy avant de partir avec un air blasé.

"Hallucinations ?" Bones ouvrit grand les yeux pendant qu'il scrutait le rapport de l'état de santé de Jim. "Qu'est-ce qui se passe Jim ?"

Kirk ne comprenait pas ce changement soudain d'attitude. Il n'avait rien eu de grave, juste un coup de chaleur. C'est vrai qu'il était un peu jeune pour s'évanouir à cause de ça, mais il devait avouer qu'il n'avait pas tellement bien mangé ses derniers temps.

" _Je vais bien_ , Bones." Dit-il lourdement en se levant de son lit. "Il faisait chaud dans cette salle et j'ai dû m'évanouir. Simplement."

Il ne pouvait pas parler des choses qui se passaient dans son esprit. Spock Prime lui avait assuré de lui faire confiance, et bien qu'il n'ait plus eu de nouvelle du vieil homme depuis, Jim croyait encore qu'il trouverai un remède. Il lui faisait confiance.

"Je ne peux pas te laisser partir sans faire de tests et tu le sais." Grogna le médecin.

"Écoutes Bones, je ne vais pas rester ici à cause d'un stupide évanouissement, qui m'a valu la pire honte de toute ma vie je pense, et j'ai beaucoup de chose à faire, je dois parler avec Spock qui ne s'est même pas pointé à la conférence et-"

"Le gobelin n'est pas venu ?" S'exclama McCoy.

"Non."

Léonard fronça les sourcils. Il semblait réfléchir.

"Je vois."

"Quoi ?" Demanda le jeune capitaine.

"Rien. Retourne au lit."

McCoy esquiva son regard inquisiteur et fit mine de chercher un hypospray dans la pharmacie. Il lui cachait des informations, c'était évident.

"Dis-moi ce qu'il a Léonard bon sang ! Je sais qu'il ne va pas bien, et je dois lui parler de-"

"Non Jim, c'est toi qui ne va pas bien, et- Non, laisse-moi finir, - tu as besoin de repos et d'un suivi psychologique."

Jim le regarda, vexé et légèrement blessé.

"Ne me regarde pas comme ça Jim, des hallucinations ne doivent pas être prises à la légères."

"Ce n'est rien Bones. Tu dois me croire, je gère." Souffla Jim qui commençait à s'énerver. Il ne pouvait pas parler des attaques télépathiques, ce n'était pas du ressort de son ami, et il voulait encore moins le mettre en danger. Il ne savait pas encore les intentions du mystérieux vulcain.

"Tu gère mon œil ! Regarde ta tête, on dirait un fantôme !"

Il le prit par les épaules et le regarda avec une telle force que Jim eu un bref mouvement de recul.

"Dis-moi ce qu'il y a Jim."

"Dis-moi ce qu'à Spock."

Il n'allait pas capituler. Léonard lui cachait des choses sur Spock, surement à la demande de celui-ci, mais il lui mentait et Jim n'arrivait pas à avaler ça de la part de son meilleur ami.

"Jim… "

"Non Léonard. Je sais que tu le couvre ! J'ai… Je vous ai entendus parler avec Uhura l'autre jour à l'infirmerie. " Avoua-t-il. "S'il y a quelque chose, tu dois me le dire. Spock… Je n'ai pas réussi à le joindre depuis que nous sommes ici, et personne ne semble pouvoir me dire pourquoi, et je commence à trouver ça _extrêmement_ louche, alors oui, il se peut que je sois _légèrement_ tendu ! Mais ce n'est pas pour autant que tu dois me garder ici alors que je pourrais trouver un moyen de l'aider !"

Il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il avait haussé la voix jusqu'à crier et qu'il soufflait à présent d'une façon hiératique. Léonard le regardait avec un mélange de pitié, et de remords.

"Je… Tu sais bien que je ne veux rien te cacher Jim-"

"Je sais."

"Mais… Tu ne peux rien faire pour Spock, crois-moi."

"Comment le sais-tu ? Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ?"

McCoy soupira tristement et rangea l'Hypo qu'il avait en main dans un tiroir.

"Il te le dira sûrement lui-même bientôt."

"Comment ça ?"

Jim se leva, un million de questions sur le bout des lèvres.

"Fais-moi confiance Jim. Tu promets de te reposer, et je te laisse tranquille de mon côté."

Jim ne savait plus quoi penser. Qu'est-ce que son Officier en second cachait ? Léonard affichait une mine sombre. Oh. Jim senti son ventre se tordre. Ça y est. Il allait lui annoncer qu'il resterait ici, pour aider la colonie. Qu'il s'était réconcilié avec son père et qu'il allait quitter Starfleet. Qu'il allait le quitter lui.

"Il va partir ?" Demanda Jim, le souffle court.

McCoy se pinça les lèvres et baissa les yeux.

"Je n'en sais rien. Mais s'il te plaît, sois patient. Tu sauras tout bientôt. En attendant, je te recommande de faire attention à toi et…"

"Oui ?"

McCoy posa sa main sur son épaule.

"Je suis désolé de ne pas tout te dire Jim, je n'aime pas ça non plus. Mais tu dois me faire confiance, Spock n'est pas en danger, et tu ne peux pas l'aider."

Il était vraiment sincère et Jim senti un poids s'enlever de ses épaules. Léonard ne mentirait pas sur l'état de Spock, encore moins si c'était important.

"D'accord." Capitula-t-il en se dirigeant mollement vers la porte.

"Jim ?"

"Quoi ?"

"Je suis là si t'as envie de parler de ce qu'il t'arrive."

"Oh pitié Bones ne fait pas _ça_ s'il te plaît." Geignit le blond en grimaçant.

"Faire quoi ?" S'exclama le docteur en en soulevant les sourcils d'un air innocent. "Mon travail ? Agir de façon raisonnable et conseiller mes patients ?"

"Je ne suis pas un patient Bones !" Lança Jim en sortant de l'infirmerie.

Le docteur McCoy soupira une seconde fois et se rassis à son bureau pour examiner plus attentivement le dossier de son ami.

"… Bien sûr que si, imbécile."

/

Le Capitaine Kirk sourit après avoir vu le message sur sa boîte mail. Comme Spock Prime ne lui avait plus donné de nouvelles, il avait eu le sentiment que celui-ci l'avait laissé tomber. Sauf qu'il lui devait encore quelques explications. Il était son seul allié dans toute la pagaille de ces derniers temps. Bien qu'il se soit plus ou moins réconcilié avec Bones. Jim avait quand même placé toutes sa confiance entre les mains du vieux vulcain. Il devait sûrement préparer quelque chose. Il travaillait sans doute sur une solution lumineuse tirée d'un vieux manuel gardé secret dans un des recoins les plus sombre de la bibliothèque.

Aussi, lorsque son vieil ami lui donna rendez-vous à la bibliothèque, Jim senti son humeur s'alléger considérablement. Il avait passé une longue et bonne nuit réparatrice, et il se sentait en bien meilleure forme que la veille. Il y avait toujours un petit creux dans sa poitrine, comme si quelque chose manquait, mais il n'y fit pas attention et sorti du campus en cati mini. Il arriva rapidement à la gare pour prendre la première rame en direction de la bibliothèque. Le soleil n'était pas encore levé, et Jim apprécia la fraicheur de l'aube sur son visage. Cela lui rappela la Terre, et il eut un petit pincement au cœur en pensant à elle. Il restait humain, et malgré son amour pour l'univers, sa planète restait l'endroit d'où il venait.

Les portes en verre du turbo ascenseur s'ouvrirent silencieusement sur la bibliothèque tout aussi silencieuse. Jim crû d'abord qu'il était arrivé le premier, mais il aperçut la grande silhouette de Spock Prime à contre-jour dans sa tenue traditionnelle vulcaine. Il se tenait dos à lui, observant le paysage prendre des couleurs au fur et à mesure que le soleil se levait.

"Ah, je suis ravi de vous revoir Mr. Spock !" Lança joyeusement Jim en s'avançant d'un pas rapide. Des tas de questions lui brûlaient les lèvres, et il avait clairement besoin d'explication quant à ce long silence. "J'ai des choses importantes à vous demander, où étiez-vous passé depuis tout ce temps ?"

Le soleil s'éleva au-dessus de l'horizon, sa lumière éclatante explosa derrière la silhouette du vulcain tandis qu'il se tournait face à lui. Il ne s'agissait pas du vieux Spock, mais du Spock de son univers. Bouche bée, Jim le vit s'avancer lentement vers lui et lui dire :

"Bonjour Capitaine."

* * *

 **On aime toujours ?**

 **À la prochaine ;)**


	8. Chapitre 8 : Révélations

**Bonjour à tous ! Le chapitre 8 est en ligne et je souhaitais encore vous remercier pour vos commentaires de plus en plus nombreux! Cela me va droit au cœur !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 8 : Révélations

"Spock !"

Jim n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Son officier en second se tenait là, juste sous ses yeux, l'air plus superbe que jamais. Il portait une robe traditionnelle vulcaine couleur bronze et verte, à l'instar de sa tenue bleue d'officier scientifique, qui faisait ressortir son côté exotique. À cause de la lumière du soleil levant et de son accoutrement il ne l'avait pas reconnu toute de suite. Jim ne put s'empêcher de le trouver beau et se gifla mentalement pour ça. Il était en colère après tout ! Ce fichu vulcain qui avait disparu de la circulation sans rien dire osait revenir comme ça, l'air parfaitement calme et avec cet air insupportable sur le visage qui disait je-suis-parfaitement-à-l'-aise-c'est-vous-qui-vous-comportez-de-façon-étrange ! Spock le fixait sans rien dire, et le blond explosa.

"Où étiez-vous passé ? Pourquoi ne m'avez-vous pas dit que vous aviez un problème ? Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas venu à la conférence ? Qu'est-ce qu-"

"Je suis désolé Jim."

Ledit Jim se figea complètement. L'utilisation de son prénom par Spock était rare, et le ton qu'il avait employé était sincère, trop de remords y transparaissait pour un vulcain. Il pouvait voir la culpabilité dans ses yeux marrons-noir. Il ne voulait pas avoir l'air d'un gamin que sa maman aurait abandonné dans un supermarché, mais le fait est que le comportement de son second l'avait réellement blessé en le laissant sans nouvelles.

"N'êtes-vous… Sommes-nous pas des amis Spock ?" Murmura Jim. "Je suis conscient que je peux parfois être un peu… Mais je pensais, enfin, j'aurai aimé que vous me fassiez par de vos problèmes. Je suis de votre côté."

Il se mordit l'intérieur de la joue, pourquoi était-il peu sûr de lui ? Le regard de Spock se réchauffa imperceptiblement, Jim avait oublié à quel point ses yeux étaient beaux quand ils souriaient, avant qu'il ne reprenne d'une voix plate.

"Je suis conscient que mes dernières interactions sociales avec vous ont grandement différés de mon comportement habituel, mais il y a eu des circonstances qui… Qui m'ont forcées à prendre du recul."

Spock était aussi hésitant ? Voilà quelque chose de plus en plus étrange. Le cœur battant la chamade pour une raison inconnue, Jim essaya de convaincre son ami d'en un peu dire plus. Son anxiété n'avait fait que grandir ces derniers temps. Et s'ajoutait maintenant un autre sentiment qu'il ne pouvait expliquer, mais qui faisait battre son cœur à toute allure.

"Et donc… Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ?" Dit Jim d'un ton encourageant avec un sourire chaleureux, ignorant la tension dans son estomac. Il s'assis à la grande table en bois vernis où il avait eu l'habitude d'écouter les histoires sur Vulcain de Spock Prime et fit signe à Spock de pendre place. Celui-ci hésita un moment avant de s'asseoir droit comme un 'i', l'air mal à l'aise. Il attendit un moment avant de prendre la parole.

"Comme vous devez le savoir, il y a beaucoup de sujets délicats au sein de la communauté vulcaine, et il m'est arrivé une… complication, dont j'ai dû m'occuper ces derniers jours."

"J'ai entendu dire que vous étiez malade." Avança Jim, sans trop savoir ce dont son ami voulait parler. "Rien de grave j'espères ?"

Spock le regarda, insondable. Quelque chose palpitait dans ses yeux, une émotion inconnue. Il du voir la ligne soucieuse sur le front de Jim car ses traits se détendirent légèrement et c'est avec une voix délicate, voire presque tendre qu'il continua.

"Non, grave, ce n'est pas le mot, mais c'est important. Et je dois vous en faire part car en tant que supérieur et ami, cela vous concerne en quelque sorte."

Kirk senti une chaleur l'envahir. Il le considérait encore comme _son ami_. L'appréhension serrant son abdomen, il déglutit difficilement.

"Alors ?" Articula-t-il péniblement.

Spock fit une longue pause avant la lâcher la bombe.

"Je vais me marier."

 _Quoi ?_ Non, ce n'était pas possible. Une pierre tomba dans son estomac, la voix de Spock résonnant en boucle dans sa tête. C'était une blague ! Pourquoi ? _Avec qui ?_ Comment ça "se marier" ?! Spock était un officier de Starfleet, il ne pouvait pas… Et il n'était plus avec Uhura, alors… Quoi ?

"…"

"Capitaine ?" Appela Spock, visiblement inquiet par l'absence de réaction de Jim.

"Vous… " balbutia Jim, complètement sous le choc. "Vous allez faire… _quoi_ ?"

"J'ai atteint un âge où ma physionomie ainsi que mon esprit doivent être lié à un partenaire de mon espèce, et ce n'est pas quelque chose de négociable."

"Négociable ? Pourquoi voudriez-vous _négocier ?_ " S'étrangla Jim, incrédule.

Spock baissa les yeux. On aurait dit de la honte.

Jim ne savait pas qu'il venait de poser une question plus que sensible à son ami.

Spock se leva, le visage fermé. Jim senti quelque chose se détacher de lui et partir en fumée. Il se sentait soulagé, car son ami n'avait rien de grave mais… il y avait comme un sentiment de _quelque chose_ , dont il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Mais cette chose lui faisait mal. Très mal. Il se força à sourire en se levant et fit une tape amicale dans le dos de son ami. Il devait se reprendre. Il n'allait quand même pas pleurer, si ?

"C'est génial Spock, je veux dire, c'est une excellente nouvelle !"

Spock le regarda surpris et s'éloigna rapidement de quelque pas, laissant passer l'air froid entre eux. Jim frissonna suite à cette sensation glaciale. Peut-être venait-elle directement de son cœur ? Spock reprit lentement.

"Vous n'êtes pas dans l'obligation de me féliciter. Chez les vulcains nous n'avons pas la même définition de ce que vous les humains appeler "mariage". C'est simplement le terme le plus proche que nous ayons puisqu'il s'agit également de rituels et de cérémonies. Mais la signification de ce rituel est autre."

"Mais vous êtes… cela va-t-il contre votre volonté ? Je veux dire, est-ce que l'on vous force à faire quelque chose que vous ne voulez pas ?" demanda gravement Jim.

Spock eu un air moqueur lorsqu'il répondit.

"Cela reste hors de votre compréhension, Capitaine. Une fois que le _Plak Tow_ , ou "fièvre du sang" pour les humains, a commencé il est impossible de se soustraire. C'est un passage par lequel tous les vulcains sont confrontés dans leur vie. Si je ne participe pas au _Koon-ut-kal-if-fee_ , je peux mourir."

C'était de la folie ! De la pure folie ! Jim avait conscience de certain aspect un peu arbitraire de la culture vulcaine, mais Spock devait carrément se _marier_ pour ne pas _mourir_ ? C'était quoi ce bordel ? Pourquoi le vieux vulcain ne lui en avait jamais parlé ? Il devait lui être arrivé la même chose non, Dans son univers ? C'était trop tabou pour en parler sûrement. Et c'est ça dont Uhura et Bones parlaient à l'infirmerie, la _fièvre du sang_ ! Quelque chose raisonnait en Jim, cela n'allait pas. Comme lorsqu'on jette une pierre dans un lac lisse, et que les ondes font écho sur un rocher mal placé. Il y avait une erreur quelque part, mais quoi ? Ne devait-il pas se réjouir pour son ami ? Il s'assis à nouveau, ses jambes ne le tenant plus et se pinça l'arête du nez, fronçant les sourcils. Il essayait de clarifier ses idées, car trop d'informations étaient venues d'un coup et lui embrouillaient l'esprit. La fièvre du sang, il peut donc en mourir. Il doit va se marier soit, mais…

"Avec qui ?"

Spock le regarda, feignant de ne pas comprendre et détournant le regard. Pourquoi agissait-il ainsi ? Jim l'ignorait, mais il avait besoin de savoir. Si ce n'était pas Uhura, alors qui ?

"Je vous demande pardon ?"

"Avec qui allez-vous… "

Rien que le fait de prononcer ces mots était trop dur pour Jim, car il commençait à comprendre ce que cela impliquait.

"Ma… partenaire T'Pring, a été choisie il y a des années ce cela, lors de mes neufs ans." Commença Spock. "Elle n'était pas sur Vulcain lors de sa destruction, et est revenue vivre dans la colonie il y a peu. Par conséquent, cela facilite grandement la situation dans laquelle je suis aujourd'hui. Il aurait été compliqué de trouver une autre partenaire en si peu de temps."

Spock avait récité tout ça d'une traite d'un air calme mais Jim voyait bien qu'il n'était pas à l'aise de discuter de tout ceci avec lui. Il avait le regard fuyant, comme s'il avait honte de quelque chose.

"Je vois." Souffla Jim, sidéré.

Un blanc tendu s'installa entre eux. Il ne s'était pas attendu à tout ça. Cela l'affectait bien plus qu'il ne voulait l'avouer. En revoyant Spock, il s'était senti comme revivre et était joyeux à l'idée de pouvoir reparler avec lui, et de passer du temps avec lui, mais la réalité était décidément bien différente. Jim se gifla mentalement (encore un fois).

Bon, ce n'était pas la mort. Son ami allait se marier, soit, il était déjà heureux d'avoir entendu Spock le qualifier d'"ami", effaçant les doutes qui pesaient sur son esprit depuis un moment. En tant qu'ami, il devrait se réjouir pour lui, alors pourquoi… _Pourquoi je ne le suis pas ?_

Et comme si cette réalisation n'était pas suffisamment choquante pour le pauvre Capitaine qui voyait son monde chamboulé, Spock lâcha la deuxième bombe, impitoyable.

"Et c'est pour cette raison que je dois également vous annoncer ma démission."

/

 _"Et c'est pour cette raison que je dois également vous annoncer ma démission."_

La phrase tournait en boucle dans son esprit, il était incapable de penser à autre chose. Assis à une des tables de la cafétéria en compagnie de Bones, Jim fixait son assiette d'un air absent. Après avoir tenté de parler plusieurs fois avec lui, et voyant qu'il ne répondait pas, le docteur avait fini par laisser tomber en se plongeant dans de la paperasse médicale. Jim ne pensait plus qu'à cette conversation, le repassant en boucle dans sa tête.

 _"Quoi ?!"_

 _"N'y voyez là rien de personnel Capitaine. Mais une fois Telik, il sera difficile pour moi de suivre une voie choisie par ma seule volonté. Mon avenir sera décidé en accord avec les choix de ma partenaire."_

 _"Mais… Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça !" S'était-il écrié, d'une façon pathétique._

 _Les yeux de Spock se voilèrent un instant d'une tristesse bien réelle, et Jim ne fût pas dupe._

 _"Je suis désolé."_

 _Spock s'était retourné et s'était éloigné en direction du turbo-ascenseur. Il allait partir._ Il va partir Jim, fais quelque chose _! lui avait ordonné son cerveau. Alors il avait attrapé Spock par le bras pour le retenir. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait fait ça, mais son instinct lui hurlait de le faire. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Quelque chose était_ faux _. Spock ne subissait pas des choix. Spock était le rebelle vulcain qui avait tourné le dos à son père et à l'Académie des sciences vulcaine pour partir explorer l'univers à ces côtés. Alors pourquoi ça ? Pourquoi maintenant ?_

 _"S'il vous plaît Capitaine, ne rendez pas les choses plus compliquées."_

 _"Je… Je sais que ce n'est pas ce que vous désirez !" Criait Jim, désespéré à présent._

 _Il ne savait pas quoi dire pour l'empêcher de partir. Ils allaient trouver une solution, ils trouvaient toujours. Spock avait vivement retiré son bras en le regardant comme s'il était devenu fou._

 _"Vous ne pouvez pas lire mes pensées."_

 _"Je vous connais assez pour savoir que vous ne désirez pas quitter Starfleet !" avait-t-il dit à défaut de ne pouvoir dire "me quitter", ce qui aurait été étrange n'est-ce pas ?_

 _"En tant que Vulcain, il y a bien longtemps que j'ai appris à oublier ce que je désire." Avait soufflé Spock avant de monter dans le turbo-ascenseur et de disparaître de la vue embrumée de Jim._

/

Ou est-ce qu'il avait échoué ? Spock et lui ne formaient-ils pas la meilleure équipe que Starfleet n'ai jamais connue ? Un grondement sourd lui vrillait les oreilles et un pincement c'était logé dans son cœur depuis qu'il avait appris cette terrible nouvelle. Ou il en avait perdu un morceau, il ne savait pas vraiment.

"Comment a-t-il pu faire ça." Gronda Jim pour la troisième fois au moins.

"C'est quelque chose de vital pour les Vulcains Jim." Expliqua calmement Léonard. "Lorsqu'ils entrent dans ce qu'ils appellent le _Pon Farr,_ les mâles doivent impérativement trouver une partenaire et se lier à elle, de façon spirituelle et charnelle, faute de quoi la fièvre qui les prend les tue."

Jim s'étrangla avec sa soupe et leva les yeux vers lui, paniqué.

"Tu veux dire qu'ils… ils doivent… quoi baiser ? Pour ne pas mourir ?!"

"Heu, oui, c'est à peu près ça. Très élégante façon de le dire Jim. En fait, La cérémonie de mariage et l'union physique des deux partenaires est un rituel qui se pratique généralement dans la même période, mais c'est aussi une façon de rendre la chose moins… primitive."

"Je ne suis pas sûr de tout saisir."

Ou plutôt, il n'était pas sûr de _ **vouloir**_ tout saisir.

"Hé bien pour faire court, l'accouplement des deux partenaires suffit à créer le lien, la cérémonie est juste là pour rendre la chose moins brutale et plus… officielle."

Jim était sidéré. Il avait beaucoup de mal à s'imaginer Spock avoir des _relations sexuelles brutales_ avec une femelle vulcaine. Bien qu'il en ait sûrement eu avec Uhura, il ne savait pas pourquoi, cela le rebutait. Pas que Spock soit quelqu'un de repoussant, bien au contraire, il devait avouer qu'il voyait les atouts physiques de son ami, et qu'il n'était pas rare que certaines femmes de l'Enterprise ne lui fassent du rentre dedans. Mais Spock… faire ça. Spock qui, en permanence, contrôlait ses sentiments, ses mouvements et ses pensées. L'image ne pouvait pas lui venir en tête, et finalement c'était peut-être mieux comme ça.

Tristement, Jim se leva de table pour aller ranger son plateau, Bones à ses côtés.

"Au fait Bones," Demanda Jim, se rendant compte seulement maintenant de l'étendue du savoir de son ami sur les vulcains. "Comment sais-tu tout ça ?"

Il avait lui-même passé des heures entières à lire des à étudier cette civilisation ces derniers jour, et il n'avait pas entendu un seul récit relatant de tels coutumes.

"C'est Uhura qui m'en a parlé." Dit-il, comme si c'était l'évidence même.

"Uhura ?... Uhura !" Répéta Jim stupidement. "Elle… Elle est au courant pour Spock ?"

"Évidemment, je pense même que c'était la première à être au courant."

"Woah… Ça ne doit pas être évident pour elle. Je veux dire… Ils se sont séparés il n'y a que quelques jours !"

"Tu l'as dit ! Et je ne te parle pas du fait qu'il se marie juste après elle. Ça me rappelle mon ex-femme !"

Soudain, Jim se senti extrêmement désolé pour son Lieutenant des Communications. Comment devait-elle se sentir en apprenant que son petit-ami l'avait quittée pour se marier avec une femelle de son espèce quelques jours plus tard ? Et dire que lui il était là à se lamenter comme un bébé ! Il se senti vraiment honteux, et se promis d'aller lui dire quelques mots, juste pour lui montrer qu'elle n'était pas seule. Et dire qu'elle savait ça depuis si longtemps ! Et qu'elle n'a rien laissé transparaître ! Tandis que lui… Il se sentait mal. Vraiment très mal. Son corps semblait se détacher de son esprit et son âme se dissoudre lentement. Et il n'avait aucune explication logique pour décrire ce qu'il ressentait. Spock avait toujours été à ses côtés, depuis si longtemps maintenant… Il ne parvenait pas à imaginer le commandement de l'Enterprise sans Spock pour le conseiller. Son officier en second avait pris beaucoup de place dans sa vie, peut-être trop, et maintenant qu'il s'en allait… c'était déboussolant. Il était comme un filet qui l'empêchait de tomber. Il ne parvenait pas à l'accepter. Non. Il avait la conviction absolue que ce n'était pas non plus ce que Spock voulait. Il allait faire changer les choses, car il était Jim Kirk et il ne s'avouait pas encore vaincu !

"Je dois y aller !" Lança-t-il à Bones avant de partir en courant.

"Quoi ? Mais… Jim !"

Il était déjà trop loin pour entendre son ami.

/

Il avait complètement oublié dans quelle partie du complexe se trouvait la chambre de la jeune femme, aussi son empressement retombe immédiatement. "Ah Jim t'as vraiment rien dans la tête parfois.". Il se gifla mentalement et alla dans sa chambre afin de consulter l'ordre de mission en cours. Bien que ce n'en soit pas vraiment une, il y avait des ordres de missions pour toutes activités significatives de l'Enterprise et de ses membres. Il arriva enfin à la page des assignations de chambre et trouva celle d'Uhura. Il ne vit nulle part celle de Spock.

Parcourant les couloirs tels un fantôme en direction des quartiers du Lieutenant, Jim était tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il faillit rentrer dans une jeune femme qui portait une pile de document électroniques.

"Aïe !"

"Ouch !"

Attrapant de justesse la demoiselle par le bras avant qu'elle ne tombe par terre, Jim la redressa d'un mouvement souple.

"Est-ce que ça va ?"

"Heu, oui, ça va." Répondit-elle, déboussolée.

Waouh, elle était vraiment canon ! Se dit-il en le regardant de plus près. Elle portait un uniforme scientifique bleu, était plutôt grande et avait de long cheveux blond attachés à un petit ruban noir très classy. Son visage lui disait quelque chose…

"Ah mais c'est vous Kirk !" S'exclama-t-elle. Son attitude changea du tout au tout. Elle se tint bien plus droite et afficha un air hautain et glacial. "Vous feriez mieux de regarder plus attentivement ou vous allez." Lança-t-elle froidement avant de récupérer les PADD dans la main que Jim lui tendait et de reprendre son chemin.

"Hé attendez !" Appela Jim, confus. Pourquoi cette fille était-elle aussi énervée ?

Elle se retourna, l'air encore plus agacée.

"Quoi ?"

"Hé, du calme !" Sourit-il en prenant une voix joueuse. "Vous avez l'air fâchée après moi, est-ce que je vous aurai fait mal par hasard ?"

Elle eut un bref rire moqueur.

"Ne faites pas semblant d'avoir oublié Kirk."

"Oublier quoi ? Je suis désolé, mais je ne vois vraiment pas de quoi vous parler."

Il était sincère. Il n'avait aucun souvenir d'avoir parlé avec cette fille, même s'il savait qu'il l'avait déjà vue quelque part… Son nom était… Caroline ? Camille ? Non, c'était autre chose…

"Je suis Cassandra McGregor, au cas où vous auriez aussi oublié."

Ha mais bien sûr ! Cassandra ! C'était la fille avec qui il avait fait un duel aux fléchettes à cette soirée ! Et si ses souvenirs étaient exacts, il lui avait collé une raclée.

"Oui ! Cassandra, bien sûr ! Écoutez, je ne sais pas ce que j'ai pu vous dire à cette soirée, j'avais beaucoup bu pour ma défense, mais si vous le désirez pourquoi ne pas aller en discuter autour d'un verre ?"

Elle était vraiment jolie, et Jim avait sérieusement besoin de réconfort en ce moment, un réconfort qu'aucun de ses amis de l'équipage ne pouvait lui fournir.

Cette fois, un sourire cruel s'étala sur son visage, faisant douter Jim si c'était bien à la même personne qu'il parlait.

"Ah bon, parce que vous changez d'avis maintenant Kirk ? C'est pourquoi, parce que votre petit-ami vulcain va se marier hein ? ça doit faire mal, je n'aimerai pas être à votre place !"

Elle ricana en regardant la tête déconfite de Jim. Il ne comprenait plus rien. Comment ça petit ami ?

"Je ne comprends pas… Je vous ai dit quelque chose d'offensant ?"

Cassandra s'arrêta de rire et le fixa furieusement.

"Vous ne vous rappelez rien hein ? Soit."

Elle leva la tête d'un air fier et parti en lui lançant : "Vous devriez vous demander pourquoi vous avez rejeté mes avances et maintenant que votre copain va se marier vous les acceptez ! La conclusion ne doit pas être difficile, non ?"

Attendez, quoi ? Il avait refusé les avances de cette magnifique créature pour… pour Spock ?

"Attendez !

Mais elle était déjà loin.

Il se redressa soudainement, une main plaquée sur la bouche, le cœur battant.

Minute Jim, tu n'as pas vraiment fait ça ?

Tu n'es pas vraiment en train de faire ça hein ?

 _Quoi ?_

Lui est Spock étaient des amis. Spock allait se _**marier**_. Alors il serait des plus illogique, des plus stupide et des plus improbable, que Jim se rendre compte seulement maintenant qu'il avait depuis longtemps essayé de ne pas réfléchir au fait qu'il soit attiré par Spock.

Oh non.

Il comprenait enfin ce qu'il clochait.

Il était attiré par Spock.

Et Spock allait se marier.

/

Bon, Spock était attirant… Très bien. Cela n'était pas la fin du monde ! Il avait dû le remarquer depuis longtemps, sans que cela ne lui vienne à l'esprit. D'ailleurs, c'était presque insultant pour Spock qu'il ne l'ait pas découvert plus tôt. Jim était sorti avec plus de femmes que d'hommes, mais cela ne voulait pas pour autant dire qu'il n'était pas attiré par eux et qu'il n'était pas capable de voir leur beauté. Et Spock hé bien… il était _indéniablement canon_. Jim se senti rougir en pensant au visage de son ami. Il rougit encore plus en se souvenant du regard moqueur de Cassandra. Mais comment avait-il pu être aussi aveugle ? Comment avait-il pu sombrer dans déni aussi profond ?

Passant une main sur son visage, il se souvint un instant de ce qu'il était venu faire dans cette partie du bâtiment et s'arrêta devant la porte. Tout compte fait, ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée d'aller discuter avec l'ex copine de l'homme qu'il venait tout juste de réaliser qui lui plaisait.

Qui lui plaisait beaucoup même.

Mais il devait y avoir plus que la soudaine révélation que Spock pouvait être atrocement beau sous certains angles. Car non seulement il était attiré par lui, mais en plus il avait carrément envoyé bouler une superbe femme qui lui faisait des avances alors qu'il n'avait pas eu de relation depuis… depuis bien longtemps. Il faut dire que Jim avait rapidement compris qu'il n'était pas recommandé pour un Capitaine de flirter avec ses officiers et sa sexualité s'en était retrouvée tristement réduite à sa main droite.

Mais finalement, est-ce que cela changeait quelque chose ? Le fait de trouver soudainement son Officier en second attirant, allait changer quelque chose entre eux ? La réponse était non. Bien sûr que non.

En définitive, cela n'avait plus aucune importance, car lorsque l'Enterprise s'envolerait vers de nouvelles terres inconnues, se sera sans son ami… Cette réalisation provoqua un mal atroce dans sa poitrine, comme si on lui enfonçait une lame chauffée au fer rouge dans le torse.

"Ahhhhrg !"

Se pliant en deux sous la douleur, Jim cru qu'il allait mourir. C'était insupportable. Il avait l'impression qu'une part de lui-même se faisait happer par la mort. Ses oreilles bourdonnaient, et, à nouveau, il senti la présence du vulcain mystérieux s'introduire dans son esprit.

"Aidez-moi !" Supplia le capitaine en se tordant par terre.

 _"James Kirk. As-tu fait ton choix ?"_

"Je… arg, je ne sais pas de quoi… de quoi vous parlez ! Arrêtez-ça !"

Dans le brouillard flou qu'était son corps et son esprit, Jim cru voir deux jambes proches de son visage qui touchait le sol.

 _"Tu vas mourir Jim, si tu ne le fais pas. Tu vas devoir te battre !"_

"Que dois-je faire ? Dites-le-moi !"

 _"Une fois que le mal a commencé, rien de l'arrête, alors regarde bien."_

"Que je… regarde ?"

 _"Je suis prisonnier derrière_ la Grande Barrière _Jim, mais si tu me fais revenir, et je sais que tu le peux, je pourrais te venir en aide."_

Tout devint alors noir, et sans comprendre comment, des visions s'alignèrent dans l'esprit de Jim. Il se voyait devant la grande fontaine de la place T'ela. Il traînait un corps de grande taille et le jetait dans le bassin. Puis les visions s'accélérèrent, une phrase en vulcain apparût dans son esprit, même s'il n'en comprit pas le sens, des fragments d'espace balayé par un voile rose et une planète mystérieuse.

Et puis se fût finit.

La douleur s'en alla en même temps que la présence dans son esprit. Il put enfin ouvrir les yeux et entendre à nouveau. Quelqu'un se tenait près de lui.

"Kirk ! Mon dieu, Kirk, répondez !"

"U… Uhura ?"

La jeune femme était accroupie à ses côtés, le secouant fermement par les épaules.

"Est-ce que ça va ?"

Elle semblait effrayée.

"Heu… Oui, merci, je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé…"

"Je vous ai entendu crier et quand je suis sortie vous étiez allongé devant ma porte…"

Quand il vit son expression Jim essaya aussitôt de reprendre la face. Il se releva rapidement en masquant du mieux qu'il put la douleur perçante qui lui vrillait la tête et sourit largement à la jeune femme.

"J'ai dû m'endormir en route haha ! Vous savez, Bones dit que je ne dors pas assez ce temps-ci…"

Il savait que son discours était bidon, mais ce n'était pas le moment de laisser ses problèmes inquiéter ses officiers. Il avait juste oublié à qui il s'adressait. Uhura n'était absolument pas dupe.

"Arrêtez votre petit jeu stupide, qui croyez-vous berner ?" Son Lieutenant avait croisé les bras et le regardait d'un air sévère. La peur n'avait toujours pas quitté ses yeux et elle le regardait comme s'il était devenu fou.

"Sérieusement Jim, regardez-vous, regardez dans quel état vous êtes !"

C'est à ce moment-là qu'il remarqua que ces joues étaient humides, trempées même, et ses yeux picotaient. Pourtant, il ne se souvenait pas du tout avoir pleuré.

"Je… eh bien…"

Uhura du apercevoir son désarroi car son visage s'adouci.

"Venez, ne restons pas ici, entrez."

Il hésita un moment avant d'accepter. Il était venu pour ça après tout, même si maintenant il avait d'autres préoccupations en tête. Elle lui montra la direction d'un fauteuil et Jim s'y assis sans protester. Il était en très mauvaise posture pour mentir après cette petite "crise", et Nyota était sûrement la personne la plus dur à tromper parmi tout l'équipage. Et elle n'y alla pas par quatre chemins.

"Qu'est-ce que vous avez ?"

"Je n'ai rien !" Tenta-t-il d'esquiver. "Ne vous en faites pas pour tout à l'heure c'est-"

"Ne mentez pas. Je sais que vous êtes malade Capitaine." Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. "Alors, allez-vous m'expliquer ?"

Jim savait reconnaître un ordre déguisé quand il en entendait un, et Uhura n'était pas une femme qu'il était sage de contrarier. À ce stade, il était inutile de nier qu'il avait un problème. Il essaya néanmoins de reconduire la conversation à son avantage. Personne ne devait découvrir ce qu'il cachait, Spock Prime avait été clair là-dessus.

"Comment savez-vous que je suis malade ?"

Elle eut un rire légèrement hystérique et le regardait toujours comme un aliéné.

"Comment je le sais ? Je vous ai vu délirer dans une fontaine, vous évanouir devant une salle de conférence entière, et voilà que je vous trouver agonisant devant la porte de ma chambre ! Il faudrait être aveugle pour voir que vous n'allez pas bien !"

Là, elle marquait un point.

"Est-ce que le docteur McCoy est au courant de votre état de santé ?"

"Oui !" Dit Jim, sautant sur l'occasion pour avancer ses propres arguments. "Et figurez-vous qu'il m'a autorisé à quitter l'infirmerie, donc c'est que je ne vais pas si mal ! Et puis j'ai d'autres choses à faire, j'ai une tonne de paperasse à remplir et de documents à signer, et il faut aussi que je trouve rapidement un remplaçant pour Spo-"

Oups. Bravo Jim, mettre les pieds dans le plat à ce point, c'est magnifiquement stupide. Uhura ne dit rien mais il vit l'éclat de douleur dans ses yeux. Peut-être qu'elle aperçut la même chose chez lui car elle sembla se calmer. Elle tira une chaise de sous son bureau et s'assis lourdement.

"Alors vous êtes au courant." Dit-elle simplement.

C'est à ce moment que Jim réalisa à quel point elle était fragile dans le fond. Mais ça, elle ne le montrera sûrement jamais. Un point qu'ils avaient en commun.

"Oui." Murmura-t-il en retour.

Il y eu un petit silence. Pas un silence gênant, juste un silence qui disait "ça fait mal, pas vrai ?", et chacun des deux comprenait. S'excuser auprès d'elle ne changerai rien. Alors il poursuivit.

"Vous le saviez depuis combien de temps ?"

Après tout, Uhura avait été sa petite amie. Elle avait dû être la première au courant.

"Le lendemain de la mission de sauvetage de la planète Tjaria."

"Quoi ?!" S'écria Jim. "Et… et vous n'avez rien dit !"

Jim aurait aimé ne pas avoir un ton aussi accusateur dans la voix et il se détestait pour ça, mais avec autant de temps d'avance, ils auraient pu faire quelque chose, il aurait pu le convaincre…

"Spock m'avait… Il m'avait fait promettre quelque chose, on a passé un accord."

Jim ouvrit grand les yeux et s'avança sur le bord du fauteuil.

"Quel genre d'accord ?"

La femme plissa des yeux, elle réfléchissait.

"He bien, maintenant que tout le monde est au courant, je suppose que cela n'a plus d'importance." Capitula-t-elle.

Elle se leva de sa chaise et fit quelques pas.

"Vous vous souvenez quand on a reçu ce message de la Nouvelle Vulcain, et qu'on a finalement découvert que c'était le Spock de l'autre dimension qui l'avait envoyé ?"

"Oui… "

"C'était faux. Ce n'était pas lui."

"Quoi ?!" S'écria Jim de la même façon que précédemment.

Cela faisait beaucoup de mensonges ! Ne pouvait-il donc pas se fier à son propre équipage ? Encore une fois, il se senti blessé, et, encore une fois, il sentit le poids sur son cœur s'alourdir.

"Vous m'avez menti aussi sur ça ! Pourquoi ?" S'énerva-t-il.

La brune avait l'air légèrement honteuse, au moins elle avait eu quelques remords à mentir à son Capitaine. Pas comme Spock.

"Je comprends que vous soyez en colère Capitaine, mais je vais tout vous expliquer."

"Vous avez intérêt à avoir une bonne explication."

Jim n'était pas autant en colère qu'il le laissait paraître, mais cela lui fit du bien de gronder, rien qu'un petit peu.

"Comment suis-je censé diriger un vaisseau si tous mes officiers à bords me cachent des choses !" Geignit-il, faussement indigné.

Uhura lui lança un regard noir pour qu'il se taise, mais un léger sourire était apparu au coin de sa bouche. Elle commença son récit :

"Il y a tout de même de la vérité dans ce que l'on vous a dit concernant le message. Spock Prime nous a effectivement contacté, enfin, il est entré en contact avec Spock via un canal privé. Il l'a chargé de nous transmettre que nous étions attendus sur la Nouvelle Vulcain, mais… "

"Mais ?"

"Lorsque nous nous demandions encore comment le message avait bien pu être envoyé alors que c'était impossible, je suis allée enquêter de mon côté, après votre… incident."

Jim eut un sourire contrit. Elle lui lança un regard qui voulait dire "et je sais que c'est toujours d'actualité" mais continua quand même.

"Je m'étais dit qu'il y aurait peut-être des traces du malfaiteur ou vous étiez allé faire votre petit plongeon, et quand je suis arrivée… je suis tombée sur Spock."

* * *

 **Va-t-on en apprendre plus sur le comportement de nos protagonistes ?**

 **Dans le prochain chapitre sûrement !**

 **:)**


End file.
